


Sugar & Spice

by IlluminateTheSparks



Category: One Direction (Band), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Crime, Criminally insane, Dark Harry, Dark fic, Death, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dystopian society, Gang Violence, Gotham, Harry is The Joker, Innocent Louis, Louis is Harley Quinn, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Illness, No major character deaths, Obsession, Psychological Trauma, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Thanks, Violence, asylum romance, because who doesn't love smut, clown prince of crime, controlling Harry, let me know if I left any tag out, mental patient Harry, probably lots of smut, psychiatrist Louis, til death do them part, villians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminateTheSparks/pseuds/IlluminateTheSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a Psychiatry and a Psychology degree finally under Louis' belt, he feels like he can conquer the world. That high, of feeling untouchable, only strengthens when he accepts an extremely well paying job at Gotham's notorious insane asylum. Being the in-house psychiatrist may seem like a dream come true for Louis, but he quickly gets more than he bargained for when he falls madly in love with the most dangerously insane person in the asylum-a hauntingly beautiful criminal named Harry. Or as everyone else seems to call him-The Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Pre-warning, this is a long author's note. So, a few things need to be said:  
> 1) this fic will be highly based on Harley Quinn and The Joker's relationship. 
> 
> 2) I will take some creative freedom with this fic so that it's not an exact copy of DC Comics' story of Harley and the Joker. 
> 
> 3) I do not know, or own One Direction, or DC Comics. The depiction of the characters in this fic are not meant to reflect those of the 1D boys, nor those of the DC Comics' characters. I am not making any money off of this fic, however I will not hesitate to take action if someone wrongly decides to copy my work! 
> 
> 4) I have no beta, so any mistakes are my own. Please don't hesitate to tell me if I've made one. 
> 
> 5) While I did do some research on Dissociative Identity Disorder, there will probably still be mistakes, and for that-I am sorry. If this mental illness is a trigger for any of you, then please DO NOT READ. I want everyone to have a great time when reading this fic, so please tread carefully. 
> 
> 6) I wanted to read a fic like this for a while now, and since I haven't found any fic like it on here, I decided to write it myself. I'd rather someone who's a better write do this fic, but alas, here I am. 
> 
> 7) Any comments, and kudos are appreciated. Don't hesitate to let me know if you don't like something, or if you have any concerns with my writing. 
> 
> 8) The theme song for this fic is of course: Kehlani-Gangsta
> 
> I believe that's it. So without further ado, let this fic begin! Enjoy.

When Harry Styles was born on February 1st, 1994 he was automatically deemed the miracle baby. The doctor's were convinced that Harry would be a stillbirth due to his mother's (Jane) past with drug usage, and mental illness. Jane was a frequent crack smoker for the majority of her life, and while she did quit cold turkey when she found out she was pregnant with Harry, she unfortunately found out two months into her pregnancy that she was even carrying a child. Which meant that those two months that she was oblivious to the fact that she was pregnant, she was smoking crack. Smoking such a drug during pregnancy was enough reason for the doctor's to be convinced that Harry would be a stillbirth. However, Jane was not a simple woman, and with the drug usage, came her mental illness of bipolar disorder. She claimed to former lovers, and her psychiatrist that she only smoked crack to control her disorder, and refused to actually take bipolar medicine due to this. The combo of drugs, and a mental illness made everyone aware that Harry could have mental health issues of his own. However, when Harry was born at five o'clock in the morning, on a Tuesday, the doctors who had helped birth him, found him free of any mental illness, and free of any other health related issues. This is why Harry Styles was deemed a miracle baby.

After his birth, Jane promised herself that she would create a better life for not only herself, but for her son too. She quit drugs, and began to take bipolar medicine that actually worked better than the crack she would smoke. As Harry grew up, the two became inseparable. Harry was the love of Jane's life, and Jane was Harry's hero. She did everything in her power to make her little boy happy. And due to this, Harry had a happy upbringing. While they constantly moved from state to state, due to Jane never being able to hold a steady job, Harry didn't mind one bit because as long as he had his mom, he was happy. It didn't matter where they lived, how big the house was, or how nice the neighborhood was, just as long as Harry had his mom, he felt like he could conquer the world.

Growing up without a father never phased Harry. His mother was enough of a parent, and when kids teased him about not having a father figure in his life, Harry would simply shrug and explain that his mother was also a father figure to him. Which was true. Jane always tried to compensate for the fact that there was no man in Harry's life acting as his father. Which at times were great, especially when Jane would take him to local baseball games. But at other times, her need to compensate for Harry not having a father, was bad, because she relentlessly brought her boyfriends home in hopes of them becoming Harry's dad. Of course none of them actually wanted to be his dad, they just wanted to fuck Jane, and be on their way. They didn't want any commitment in terms of a kid. And once her copious amounts of boyfriends found out that Jane had a kid, they would run to the hills. Never to be seen again.

Harry didn't care if no guy wanted to be his dad, because he didn't need one. But the constant influx of being introduced to guys only for them to disappear, made it to where Harry became unattached. He never cared to make friends, because he knew that he would be moving to another city eventually. He never cared to form a relationship with anyone, due to being convinced that they would eventually leave if he didn't leave first. Being unattached, made it to where Harry was an outsider at school. It didn't matter what school he attended, or what city he moved to, he was always an outsider. Always watching kids having fun, but never having any fun of his own. But that was okay, because at the end of the day, when school was over, he would rush home to the only person that mattered the most: his mom.

Harry's life continued in this fashion, for ten years. Moving from city to city, meeting new boyfriends of his mom's but none of them ever sticking around, and continuously being the outcast at school. When Harry was eleven, he asked his mother if he could have a clown themed birthday party. His mother thought the question was strange, seeing as how eleven year old's didn't normally ask for a clown themed birthday party, however Jane didn't spend much time thinking about it. Just wanted to make her son happy. So she immediately agreed to Harry's suggestion, and her son had a clown themed birthday party on his eleventh birthday. While only two kids from school showed up to his party, Harry was happy none the less. He honestly didn't expect more kids to show up because he didn't have any friends, and a lot of the kids where turned off at the fact that one of the rules for the party was that you had to show up dressed like a clown, or you wouldn't be able to attend the party. A lot of kids, and their parents questioned Harry's sanity, but Jane nor Harry cared. Jane threw the best clown themed birthday party, Harry could ask for, and he had a really great time. Even if the two kids in attendance were only there because they were forced to go by their parents.

Harry spent the afternoon in his backyard, dressed as a clown while he swung at a clown shaped pinata, and ate a clown covered cake while drinking from a clown covered cup. This is what dreams were made of, Harry was sure. And when his mother wondered why he wanted a clown themed birthday party, Harry simply responded with, "The Joker said it would be a good idea." Jane didn't have the heart to ask Harry who this Joker was, because her baby boy was having so much fun, and was permanently wearing a smile across his face. At the end of the night, when the two kids from school who were forced to attend, left, Harry turned to his mother and asked if he could have a clown themed birthday party for his twelfth birthday. Jane just winked at him, and told him it would be a surprise, before suggesting he shower, and get ready for bed.

Jane thought that come February first of next year, Harry would've forgotten all about his clown themed birthday party. She was mistaken though, when Harry brought it up a week before his twelfth birthday. He kindly asked if he could wear his clown costume again, and if she could get him a clown cake. The way Harry's eyes lit up when he talked about this subject made Jane quickly agree to Harry's request. And so for his twelfth birthday, he had another clown themed birthday party.

This obsession with clowns only grew for Harry, and while that may startle some parents, it didn't startle Jane. She was too concerned with something else her son was obsessed with. This person who he kept calling, The Joker. Jane never questioned what Harry said during his eleventh birthday about The Joker, but as the years ticked by, Harry brought up this character more and more. Jane was convinced that this Joker character was maybe one of Harry's friends that he had made at the school he'd been attending for more than a year, now. That the name Joker was just the kid's nickname or something. She was given the shock of her life when she asked Harry where the Joker lived, and Harry responded with, "Here, with us." It was at that moment, that Jane knew something was not right with Harry. Her baby boy wasn't making any sense, so Jane did the one thing any good mother would do. She sought help.

After doing some research, and getting input from her colleagues, she found the best child psychiatrist money could buy, and made an appointment for Harry to see her. The only problem, was that this psychiatrist was in a city called Gotham, and that city just so happened to be extremely far away. Jane quickly realized that it would be too expensive to travel to Gotham and back whenever Harry had an appointment. So with her child's mental health in mind, Jane packed up her and Harry's belongings, and they moved to Gotham. Harry never asking once, why they were moving again.

Once the two settled into their small apartment that was located in the dodgier part of town, Jane escorted Harry to his first appointment with the best child psychiatrist in the country. Dr. Sarah Bern.

Sarah Bern graduated at the top of her class in medical school, and was known nationwide for providing the most accurate psychiatric evaluations. Her evaluations and treatments, made her infamous among everyone, from the clinically insane to the regular folk who just admired her work. Jane had a strong feeling that her baby boy was going to be in good hands.

Before the hour long appointment started, Dr. Bern asked Jane to describe the troubling behavior Harry displayed. Jane explained all about The Joker, and Harry's clown obsession. When the explanation was complete, Dr. Bern wrote something in her notebook, then asked Jane to wait outside, while she began her session with Harry. She asked Harry about the Joker, about clowns, and everything in between. And when their hour long appointment came to a close, Dr. Bern had come to a conclusion about what the issue was. Dr. Bern calmly told Jane that her son had an imaginary friend, called the Joker, and that it was normal for someone his age to have imaginary friends, especially since Harry didn't have any friends in real life. Dr. Bern explained that making up imaginary friends was Harry's way of coping with the fact that he was an outcast at school. That his imaginary friend wouldn't cause any harm, and that Jane truly had nothing to worry about.

After that evaluation debrief, Jane felt considerably better about Harry's behavior. She thanked Dr. Bern, and her and Harry left her office hand in hand. Upon returning to their flat, Harry asked why he had to see a doctor, and when Jane explained her reasoning for taking Harry to see her, Harry said very calmly, "The Joker isn't my imaginary friend, he's real. He's me." Harry's declaration didn't make any sense to Jane, but she brushed it off. A lot of kids thought that their imaginary friends were real. And Harry was one of those kids. He was normal as far as Jane was concerned.

When Harry turned thirteen, he had yet another clown themed birthday party. Everything seemed to be going great until the end of the party came, and Harry refused to take his clown costume off. Jane agreed to let Harry keep it on for the remainder of the night, just to keep him happy on his birthday, but when Harry refused to take the costume off, and demanded that his mom call him "J." Jane knew something wasn't right. After Harry turned thirteen, he refused to be called Harry. Would only respond to Jane if she called him "J." or "Joker."

This continued on for another two years, and when Harry turned fifteen, and demanded to have yet another clown themed birthday party, Jane had had enough. Her son's obsession with clowns, and his imaginary friend The Joker, had lasted long enough. Jane's determination to find answers for her son's behavior led her to jumping in the car, and speeding off towards Dr. Bern's office. She had one thing on her mind while she drove, and that was Harry's mental health. This subject made it to where Jane didn't pay attention to where, or how she was driving. And this obliviousness, led Jane to driving right through a four way intersection during a red light. Not only was Jane t-boned in that intersection by one car, as she ran a red light at a break neck speed, but she was also hit by another car. Thus making her small, and old vehicle veer off the road, to finally land flipped over in a ditch. Jane's spine cracked upon impact, thus making her completely paralyzed. Her head hitting the roof of her car at a grotesque angle is what actually killed Jane. When paramedics arrived, to find her not breathing, she was deemed dead. Time of death: five o'clock. No minute sooner, nor later. Day of death: Tuesday. No day sooner, nor later.

To everyone else, Jane's death was a horrible occurrence, but one of many in the city of Gotham. A city known for it's crime and death. To Harry though, his mom's death turned his entire world upside down. He lost his best friend, the only person that ever mattered, his everything, the day his mother died. After crying for hours when he heard about his mother's death from a local police officer, who was also kind enough to hand Harry the items of jewelry his mother was wearing when she died (her clothes being too tattered), Harry gathered whatever strength he had left, and packed up what little belongings he had. He packed some photos of his mother, and fastened the necklace that she always wore around his neck, before he sprinted out of their apartment. Wanting to leave before child services showed up.

Harry was officially an orphan after that day. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. Just as long as he got away. He couldn't live in that apartment after his mom's death. He just couldn't. After a couple of weeks of his disappearance, child services gave up on trying to find him, and deemed him dead. Which was for the best. Harry would've rather died than be thrown in foster home, after foster home.  He still mourned his mother's death, but as the days passed, his sorrow turned into anger, and he began to plot his revenge. He would get pay back for his mother's death in some way, shape, or form. He would.

His feet carried him, all over the city of Gotham, and the year after his mother's death, Harry spent being homeless, and living off of whatever scraps he could find. He lived under tunnels, in sewer drains, and on rooftops. Being homeless for a year was tough on Harry. Both physically, and emotionally. However mentally, Harry was getting stronger and stronger. He was quickly becoming street smart, and learned how to use a knife to his advantage.

He was practicing his knife fighting skills on an imaginary opponent one day in an alleyway, when a black Cadillac Escalade rolled to a stop just outside the entrance of the alleyway. Harry immediately stilled all movements, and turned to the car. Watching as the passenger's window rolled down. A burly middle eastern man with dark features, and tanned skin, met Harry's gaze. The man smirked, then said, "You've got great form kid." before nodding to the knife in Harry's hands.

Harry looked down at the small pocket knife that he had found behind a dumpster a while ago, then looked back up at the stranger.   
"Thanks."

The stranger simply nodded before asking, "What's your name, kid?"

Harry was on the cusp of explaining that his name was Harry Styles, but something made him stop. While he knew he shouldn't be telling strangers his name, that's not what stopped him. What stopped him was the fact that his name wasn't Harry. It hadn't been for a long time. Harry died the same day his mother died, and the Joker took his place. No one's called him "Harry" for a year now, and no one ever will. Harry was long gone. He didn't exist anymore. The Joker was the only thing inhabiting Harry's body now.

"The Joker. J, for short." Harry replied confidently. The stranger immediately smirked, and eyed Harry for a minute or two.

When he was done assessing Harry, he cleared his throat, then asked, "Okay, J. What's a nice looking kid like you out on these streets for? Playing with knives, no less."

Harry was quick with his answer. "I'm homeless, have been for a year now. Mom died in a car accident last year."

His answer didn't phase the stranger one bit, just made the smile on his face grow even more. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Harry shrugged off the stranger's half-assed sympathy, and said. "Whatever. I'm fine on my own."

The stranger nodded once, before he held a white slip of paper out to Harry. He approached the car hesitantly, before grasping the piece of paper out of the stranger's hands. On it, was written an address, and a name.

_Javaad Malik_

_2336 Maple Court Lane_

_Gotham, New York 55018_

"If you ever get tired of being on your own, come find me. I've got a place for you to stay, and a job for you to do if you're interested. I've got a son around your age, who I think you'd get along with. Feel free to show up anytime, when you're ready. Pleasure speaking to you, J."

That was the last thing the stranger, now named Javaad Malik, said to Harry before he rolled up his window, and his driver sped off. Little did Harry know, that he just had a full length conversation with one of Gotham's notorious mob bosses. That Javaad Malik was the top mob boss around here, and that no one says no to him, ever. Also, little did Harry know, that once he accepted Malik's offer, his life of crime, and death was just beginning. That his life as The Joker, was just beginning, too.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, just to get the juices flowing. Louis and Harry won't meet until chapter 3, unfortunately. But Louis, Zayn, and Liam do get introduced in this chapter!

"Glad to see ya, J." Was the first thing Harry heard when he walked through the front doors of a mansion nestled on Maple Court Lane. The house he just stepped into was the largest residence Harry had ever seen. Granite floors stretched in different directions under his feet. A pristine crystal chandelier swung above his head. A grand staircase opened before him that led to a second floor.

"Thanks for having me, Mr. Malik." Harry said as a greeting. His response made the older man smile warmly while he ushered Harry past the staircase, and towards the kitchen. Harry marveling at every glass feature, every framed photo, and every shiny object.

"I like your manners, son. You'll get very far respecting your elders. Now sit, sit. Want something to drink? A scotch on the rocks, maybe?" Mr. Malik nodded to a chair, and gestured for Harry to sit while he rummaged through a cabinet in search of the amber liquid he just named. Harry sat in the clean chair hesitantly, not wanting to dirty it with his garbage laden clothes that he's been wearing for months now.

Once Harry took a seat, he coughed in his hand before replying. "No thank you. I'm too young to drink."

His omission made Mr. Malik spin on his heels to eye him interestingly. "Just how old are you, boy?"

Harry had just turned sixteen last week. Spent his birthday wearing his clown costume while terrorizing little children around the city. Getting a chuckle out of the way every one of their eyes rounded in terror at the sight of Harry's dirty, old, stained costume. No longer representing a clown, but more like something out of a horror film. Birthday's used to mean something to Harry when he was younger, but since his mother's death, his birthday's haven't meant anything. As far as Harry is concerned, his birthdays are more like one year closer to death celebrations, then an actual celebration of the day he was born.

"Didn't realize you were so young." Mr. Malik admits. Pulling Harry out of his depressing thoughts. He shrugs as a response, and asks for a bottle of water. Mr. Malik gives him one quickly, and he gulps down the entire bottle in less than a few seconds. He doesn't know how long it's been since he's had clean water. Almost forgot how crisp it tasted. Almost got too used to the fact that there would be something floating in it, or it being stained an unusual color. That's all going to change now though-Harry's homelessness. Mr. Malik seems like a nice enough man. Seems like he wants to take care of Harry, so for once Harry is hopeful.

When Harry is finished with his bottle of water, Mr. Malik takes it from him, and throws it away before gesturing towards the stairs. "I bet you want to shower. Why don't you do that, then when you're done I'll introduce you to my son. There's some clothes in the bathroom for you already, and a clean towel is hanging behind the door. Just go up the stairs, and the bathroom will be the first door on your right."

Harry nods immediately, because that's another thing he hasn't had in a long time: an actual shower. He thanks Mr. Malik before ascending up the stairs, and towards the bathroom. When he steps inside of it, he quickly notices how clean it is, and how dirty he is. His shoes, or what's left of them, are dragging dirt through the bathroom. His hands dirtying everything he touches. Harry takes a moment to admire the irony of taking something that's usually so clean, and making it dirty, before he sheds his clothes and jumps into the shower.

Harry has lost a lot of weight since being homeless, and his body shows it. His ribs protrude, and and the bones at his hips dent out. He has no muscle mass what so ever, and his legs and arms look less like appendages, and more like sticks. Harry doesn't dwell too much on his body, choosing instead to focus on his shower.

The warm water hitting him is a nice sensation, and Harry takes his time with cleaning himself. Tries to clean out every nook and cranny, every  square inch of his skin that he can reach. Watching the brownish black water swirl around the drain before it disappears. He washes his hair last. His mop of curls matted, and shoulder length.

When Harry is sure he's got every piece of dirt off of his skin, he jumps out of the shower, dries himself, and gets dressed. He finds a comb in one of the bathroom drawers, and uses it to brush his hair. Once his locks are de-tangled, and de-matted, he throws his curly hair up into a bun. He notices a laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom, and throws his old clothes, and shoes in there.

He's descending the stairs, heading back to the kitchen when he hears two people talking. One of them sounds like Mr. Malik, and the other sounds like a younger version of him.

"You're gonna let him stay here?" one of the voices whispers.

"Yes. Yes I am, Zayn. And you're going to welcome him with open arms. Become his friend." Mr. Malik whispers sternly to the previous voice.

Harry hears a scoff before he enters the kitchen. He sees Mr. Malik standing by the sink, a smaller boy standing to his side. The smaller boy must be Mr. Malik's son, if looks are anything to go by.

"J! Have a nice shower?" Mr. Malik wonders as a way of greeting.

Harry simply nods before his gaze settles on Mr. Malik's son. "Oh. Joker this is my son, Zayn. Zayn, this is Joker, J for short."

The two of them eye each other, Zayn looking skeptical, while Harry looks unsure. Finally, after having a stare off for a few minutes, Harry breathes out, "Nice to meet you." When he extends his hand for a handshake, Zayn meets him halfway. Giving Harry a firm shake before he announces, "Nice to meet you too."

"Now that the introductions are over, let me tell you what job I've got for you J. And what type of business I run." Mr. Malik smiles devilishly.

That sentence truly started the beginning of Harry's lifestyle of crime, and death. He quickly learned that Mr. Malik's business was that of the black market variety. He spent five years under Mr. Malik's wing. Learning about the black market, how to steal, how to sell items to the highest bidder, how to shoot a gun, how to win a knife fight, how to fist fight in case there were no weapons around. He spent five years doing Mr. Malik's bidding. Stealing what he was supposed to steal, and killing who he was told to kill.

It took him five years to rise up the ranks of Mr. Malik's mob ring, and when he did, he became Malik's right hand man. His go to, his confidant of sorts. Shit, Mr. Malik favored Harry over his own son at this point in time, but Zayn didn't care. Was too busy fucking one of the other guys in the mob. Liam, was his name. Harry never let himself get distracted by feelings. Feelings were useless, and unnecessary. He didn't have time for love, and he sure as hell didn't have time to sympathize over his past, current, and future victims.

It took him three years to get his body at ultimate muscle mass capacity. His muscles strong, and bulging, his abs defined and in packs, his legs strong, lean and sinewy. His body was a machine, ready to chase, beat, or kill any and every opponent.

It took him two years to learn how to properly wield a gun, and knife. Those two weapons being his favorite. Give him a switch blade, and a glock, and Harry was happy. The two weapons feeling right in Harry's hands. The pop of a gun shot, or knife swish, sounding like singing to his ears.

It took Harry one year to realize that this is the life he was meant to live. He was too good at killing, too good at stealing. Too good at everything illegal. The realization dawned on Harry one evening when he was asked to kill some guy who tried to pull a fast one on Mr. Malik. Harry took too much joy in killing the guy. Finding it exhilarating that he was taking someone's life. That he was the last person they saw when they died, that he was able to watch the life drain from their eyes when they finally scummed to death. Harry was only seventeen at the time of his first killing, and even though it took him a while to actually kill his victim because he didn't know how to yield a knife or gun yet, the kill was still satisfactory.

****

When Harry turned twenty-one, he celebrated his birthday by getting "Damaged" tattooed on his forehead, along with a myriad of other tattoos. His body was covered with tattoos, after the process of getting them each imprinted on his skin, was done. He had a cartoon-ish smile adorning the side of this arm, had "Ha, Ha, Ha", a stack of playing cards, and clown related drawings tattooed on his torso too. His pride and joy in terms of tattoos though, was his name, "Joker" tattooed above his bellybutton. It took him months to heal from all the tattoos he got, but never once did he regret a single one. Harry loved how he looked. He was always meant to look like a demented clown, and he reveled in the way everyone halted in fear when they saw what he looked like. Watching as terror laced their features.

Harry quickly became known as the "Clown Prince of Crime." It helped that Harry began to die his hair a sickly green color, while white makeup adorned his face. Black eye makeup darkening his features, while bright red lipstick brightened his mouth.

No one questioned why Harry felt the need to change himself so drastically. But if they did, Harry would just kill them. Simple as that.

When Harry turned twenty-two, Mr. Malik got murdered by a pair of drive by shooters during a late night run. His death shook up the mob community, and everyone began to state their theories about who the murderers were. A lot of people thought the murderers were a couple of guys from a rivaling mob, but Harry wasn't so sure he could believe that theory. Mr. Malik had a lot of enemies, and trying to pinpoint who exactly killed him was a waste of time to Harry. He didn't mourn over Mr. Maliks death too much, didn't get the chance too really, because the late mob boss had left everything in his will to Harry. Zayn's name was never mentioned once in Mr. Maliks will, and why that was, Harry had no clue.

With his father dying, coupled with the fact that nothing was left to him in his father's will-pushed Zayn over the edge. Zayn snapped, killed the wrong people, and ended up in Gotham's most prestigious insane asylum-Harkem Asylum. Harry remembers the day Zayn was dragged away, yelling over his shoulder about how J. was the one who should be going to the asylum, not him. Liam was no where to be seen that day.

After the criminal world mourned Mr. Malik's death, everything went back to normal. Crime, and death ensuing once again. Harry being at the center of it all due to his newly bestowed title of,  _the_ mob boss of Gotham. Harry fell into this role seamlessly. Loved the fact that he was the boss. That everyone in the criminal world looked up to him and followed his rules. He had to up his security guards, which is why he found Liam hidden in the darkest and dirtiest warehouse Gotham had to offer, and offered him a job as Harry's security detail. Liam was skeptical at first. Still torn over the fact that Zayn had gone completely off the rails insane, but once Harry put a price tag on his life, Liam quickly agreed.

Liam was the best shooter the mob had to offer. It would've been a shame if his talent wasn't put to use because he couldn't get over his sickening crush on Zayn. With Liam by his side, Harry ruled the criminal kingdom. Doing whatever he pleased, when he pleased. Everyone quickly learned that you should never, ever cross The Joker's bad side, because if you did, you might as well start planning your funeral.

Harry was able to ride this high for three years before he was caught red handed. Literally. Harry had just sliced someone's throat, the victim screaming, "No Joker, don't do this!" before Harry ended their life. He was admiring his beautiful masterpiece of death and destruction, when he suddenly heard an angry voice yell, "Freeze! Don't move!"

Harry immediately froze, and placed his hands in the air. He felt someone come up behind him, and place handcuffs around his wrists before reading him his Miranda rights. When those were said and done, Harry was spun around to face a built police officer that began smirking violently.

"Well. Well. Looks like I caught the infamous Joker. Boy do I hope I get a pay raise out of this!" The officer cheered. Harry was about to rip the officers tongue out, just so that he'd shut up when he saw a myriad of police cars pull up to the scene. Within seconds, Harry had ten guns pointed straight at him.

"Take him to the Precinct." The chief in commander yelled.

"It'd be my pleasure to, boss. You're going away for a very long time, Joker." The officer sneered at Harry's face before he threw him forcefully into the back of the police car.

Harry never gets caught killing someone. Never. Why he was caught tonight was answered when he was told by the police that they were given an anonymous tip about his whereabouts, and who he was killing. Harry didn't know where this anonymous tip came from, but when he found out, he was going to tear that person's spinal chord out before peeling their skin off inch by inch.

After months of having to endure court trials, the judge finally made a decision on what to do with "The Joker." She deemed him criminally insane, and sentenced him to a life sentence in Harkem Asylum.

****

*story officially starts now*

Louis is halfway asleep, lounging on his couch, waiting for Niall to return home from work when he gets a call. He picks up his IPhone from the coffee table, and glances at the number. He doesn't recognize it, but that doesn't deter him from answering the call.

"Hello?" Louis wonders. His voice gruff from the half sleep he was just in moments ago.

"Hello. May I speak to Louis Quinn please." the voice on the other line requests politely.

"This is he." Louis responds. Wondering who would call him at six o'clock at night. Everyone should have gotten off of work already.

"Oh. Hello, Louis. This is Dr. Rosie Hunt, calling from Harkem Asylum, in regards to your employment application that we received earlier this week. Me and our other chief doctor, Dr. Nickolas Grimshaw have read over your credentials and would like to offer you the in-house psychiatrist position, here at Harkem."

Louis has stopped breathing. He was praying that he would get a call back from Harkem about his application. He knows he's fresh out of school with a Ph.D in Psychiatry, but nonetheless he hoped that he would get an actual job, and not just a residency. He does have enough internships on his resume to where getting a residency (like you're supposed to get when you finally graduate with a Ph.D) isn't really necessary.

Out of all the places that Louis had applied to for jobs, Harkem was the place he was most excited to work at. People laugh, and call him crazy when he tells them that Harkem is a mental institution for the criminally insane. Then they proceed to ask Louis why he'd ever want to work at a place like that.

The answer is always simple: Louis finds mental patients to be intriguing. This fact may make him look crazy to outsiders, but to Louis, working in a mental institution is a dream. Something he always strove to achieve. The only reason why he got a Ph.D in Psychiatry was because of the possibility that one day he could work with mental patients.

Louis is brought out his reverie when he hears Dr. Hunt clear her throat before asking, "Um. Hello? Louis?"

He splutters before responding, "I'm here. I'm here. Sorry, just wow. I hoped you would be giving me a call sometime soon."

Dr. Hunt laughed on the other side of the line, for a beat. "Well, we're very excited for you to work with us, if you accept the position that is."

Louis couldn't say his next sentence fast enough. "Yes. Of course, I accept the position."

"Perfect!" Dr. Hunt exclaimed, "Now I'm sure you got a good debrief of the job from the summary we posted for all applicants. However, I would like to go over some important aspects of the position now, if you have time?"

"Of course. What do I need to know?" Louis wondered. His hands practically shaking with excitement.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, the position requires you to live here at Harkem, seeing as how you would be the in-house psychiatrist. Don't worry though, you don't have to spend every night here, just during the week. The weekend you're free to do whatever you please. The living quarters have been remodeled, so everything is modern and up to date."

"That all sounds perfectly fine." Louis concedes before Dr. Hunt begins again.

"Great. You'll be in charge of evaluating the patients who are staying at Harkem for life sentences. I'm not allowed to release any of their names because you haven't signed an NDA yet, but those group of patients will be yours to evaluate."

"Okay." Louis agrees.

"The last thing I want to go over with you tonight is the pay. Due to your title, and academic achievements, you will get paid the same as Dr. Grimshaw and I do. Which is a little more than the salary that was posted on the job summary. You're annual salary will be $150,000 dollars with opportunities to earn incentives, which we'll go over on Monday when you come in to fill in paperwork, and meet all of your patients. Your official first day of working won't start until Tuesday though. Now, do you have any questions for me?"

"Not at the moment, no." Louis answers.

"Okay, well if you have any, I'll be more than willing to answer them on Monday." Dr. Hunt explains.

"Sounds great."

"Okay good. I'm glad you accepted the offer, Dr. Quinn, and we look forward to meeting you on Monday."

"I look forward to meeting you two too, have a great night." Louis finalizes before he hangs up. Doing a little happy dance when he realizes that he's finally landed his dream job. Monday couldn't come soon enough.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if people are loving this fic, or completely hating it...  
> I'll probably keep writing it, either way. Have fun reading, loves.

Louis woke up the next morning an hour before his alarm was supposed to go off because he was just too damn excited to start working at Harkem Asylum. He didn't lollygag in bed when he woke up. Instead wanting to shower and get dressed before Niall woke up for work as well. He would have an hour to himself, before Niall woke up and would want to use their conjoined jack and jill bathroom. With that thought process in mind, Louis headed to their bathroom, and shed his clothes so that he could shower.

The warm water that sprayed over his body was comforting. Just as comforting as if he was receiving a warm hug from his mom. This thought brought in a instant smile to Louis' lips as he lathered up his body. When he was completely squeaky clean, he began to wash his hair. It wasn't needed, seeing as how Louis had washed his hair a day ago, but he wanted himself to be as presentable as possible because first impressions were a thing, after all. He wanted his outfit to be crisp, his shoes to shine, and not a hair to be out of place when he walked into Harkem.

The water started to get cooler, the longer Louis stayed in the shower. So after he washed his hair, he quickly jumped out and towel dried himself off. He walked up to his and Niall's vanity, and began to brush his teeth. Wanting to rid himself of his atrocious morning breath that he knew he had. When his teeth, and body were as clean as can be, Louis threw on a pair of clean boxers, and a t-shirt before he excited his room to wander into the kitchen. He looked at the time and realized Niall should be waking up any second now.

Louis set about cooking breakfast for him and his best friend. Nothing too fancy, seeing as how Louis never had the patience to cook anything. Just a simple cooked egg, laid over a piece of toasted bread was enough for him, and he knew Niall would be happy with whatever food he got, no matter how dismal or simple.

Louis had placed Niall's egg on his piece of toast when said boy came shuffling out his room. Hair in disarray, and pajamas crumpled. His sleep muddled eyes scanned the kitchen as Louis said a little too joyously, "Morning, sunshine!"

Niall scoffed at Louis' statement, and shuffled to their breakfast bar to take a seat. He eyed Louis suspiciously, before asking, "What's got you so chipper this morning?"

Louis placed Niall's breakfast plate in front of him, the Irish lad's eyes immediately lighting up at the sight of food, and took a seat beside him before answering his best friend's question. "I start work today. At Harkem, remember? Well, I don't officially start until tomorrow, but I go in today to fill out paperwork and to meet my patients. I'm so excited!"

Niall immediately stopped himself from shoveling food into his mouth, and turned in his seat to better face Louis. "Oh. I forgot you accepted that position. Congratulations, by the way. If I haven't said that already..."

Louis' smile was blinding as he said, "Yeah you told me congrats last night, but thanks. Again."

Niall watched as Louis went back to eating, a happy titter vibrating through his best friend's body as he ate. He let the smaller lad swallow his bite of food before he cleared his throat, and asked, "You sure you want that job?"

Louis immediately looked at Niall. A defensive look forming his features. "Of course I want that job. It's my dream job, why would I not want it?"

Niall looked unsure as he said his next words carefully, "I don't know Lou. I'm worried. I've heard some terrible stuff about Harkem, and I don't like the fact that you'll be working there, let alone living there."

Louis noticed the sincerity in Niall's tone, which made him more afraid to ask his next question, "What have you heard?"

Louis knows that Harkem is an insane asylum, of course he does. But he hasn't heard anything negative about the place. He's only ever heard positive things. Like they're one of the highest rated asylums in the country. That their treatment plans are well renounced. That their doctor's are some of the best in the industry, and that they're too good at their jobs. That Harkem is known for actually treating their patients instead of just giving them random drugs to keep them in a lucid and docile state, like other asylums do.

He waits with bated breath as Niall gathers his thoughts. The Irish lad fidgeting with his hands nervously. Wishing he never brought up this subject in the first place.

"That place isn't as happy go lucky as you think it is. I've heard that patients kill themselves on the daily, because they go more insane, which I don't even want to know how that's possible. That the doctor's do inhumane things to the patients, and that they do unregulated tests on them. I've also heard that that Dr. Grimshaw character is just as nutty as his patients, if not more so."

Louis lets Niall's words sink in. What his best friend has heard sounds so far fetched compared to what Louis himself has heard about the asylum. He honestly doesn't know what he should believe right now. The positive things he's heard, or what Niall just told him about the negative things he's heard. He's pulled out his inner battle, when he hears the Irish lad sigh.

"Look Lou. I didn't tell you that stuff to scare you. I just want you to be careful. I know that this is your dream job, but please promise me that if you find out something, or see something that you don't like or are uncomfortable with, that you'll quit. That you'll leave that place and never look back. Promise me."

The words that came out of Louis' mouth are instant. "I promise."

Niall blows out a sigh of relief, and nods his head. "Thank you. I feel so much better now."

Louis smiles before he grabs his and Niall's plates, and puts them in the sink. He points towards the clock that's hanging above their microwave and says, "Now if I'm not mistaken, you and I need to leave here in about thirty minutes."

Niall looks at the clock before jumping from his seat quickly. Yelling out a frustrated "Fuck!" before sprinting towards their bathroom. Louis has honestly never seen Niall move that fast before. The sight has him giggling as he enters his own room to get dressed. The time crunch makes him immediately grateful that he ironed his outfit last night, because now all he has to do, is get dressed and style his hair.

He slips into his favorite pair of black jeans, wiggles into a form fitting black shirt with a print on the front of it, shoulders on his black blazer, before slipping on his grey brogues. He grabs his blow dryer, and blow dries his hair into a nice quiff before he spritz on his favorite cologne. Once his outfit is complete, he grabs his black leather satchel, and heads towards the living room to wait for Niall.

He waits approximately two minutes before the Irish lad sprints from his room as he fastens up his tie. Yelling out, "Fuck, I'm gonna be so late to work!" Louis can only giggle some more as he watches Niall bustle around the living room, picking up his briefcase, and shoving papers inside of it. The lad barely has his suit jacket on before he's throwing open their front door, and beckoning for Louis to follow him.

Louis does, and jumps into the passenger seat of Niall's Range Rover. The blonde lad offering to take Louis to work since the smaller lad doesn't have a car of his own. He should probably invest in one of those, seeing as how he has a full-time job now.

The ride to Harkem is quick with the way Niall is driving like a maniac. He barely comes to stop before he's ushering Louis out of his car. Louis tells him that he'll take a cab back home, when he gets off of work seeing as how he'll get off before Niall does, and he barely hears Niall's response of, "Okay Lou. Bye love ya!" before his best friend is speeding off towards his own job. Right then.

When Niall's Range Rover is completely out of sight, Louis turns towards the tall, slightly intimidating building that's standing before him. Harkem sits on a lovely lot of green foliage, and the building itself looks like it's just been washed. It's creme colored cement walls almost blinding in the sun light. Louis ascends the stairs of the asylum nervously, and spends a embarrassingly long time trying to open the heavy wrought iron doors that lead into the asylum. He doesn't have his key card yet, so he can't open the doors automatically, therefore he actually has to use some strength to open said heavy doors.

Once he's inside, Louis is instantly hit with the almost too overwhelming smell of disinfectant. The smell doesn't bother him too much, it's just going to take a while for him to get used to it. The building on the inside looks incredibly clean, and well taken care of. Not a scratch on the polished floor can be seen, nor speck of dirt. Louis would contemplate on how someone is able to keep an insane asylum this clean, but he doesn't get the chance too when he hears someone clear their throat. He turns towards the front desk, and sees a burly security guard sitting behind it, eyeing Louis suspiciously.

"Hello." Louis waves to the guard, as he approaches the desk hesitantly. The guard watching his every move carefully.

"What can I help you with today?" The guard asks when Louis is finally standing in front of the desk.

"I'm here to fill out paperwork. I'm Dr. Louis Quinn." Louis explains. The guards eyes immediately relax from their intense evaluation, and he nods once.

"Of course. Heard we were getting a new doc around here. Hi, I'm Liam Payne, lead security guard." He thrusts a hand out towards Louis, and the smaller lad shakes it quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Payne."

"Oh please, call me Liam." Liam insists as he lets his hand fall limp at his side after the handshake.

He waits for Louis to nod once, before he's asking, "I'm assuming you don't have your key card yet?"

Louis chuckles at the question. Thinking about how much of a struggle it was to get into the building due to the heavy iron front doors. "No I don't. Would've been nice though, if I did. Those doors are a bitch to open." Louis says as he gestures towards said doors.

Liam lets a hearty chuckle escape his throat before saying, "Don't worry, you'll get it by the end of the day, I'm sure. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you where Dr. Hunt and Dr. Grimshaw's offices are."

"Thank you, Liam." Louis says sincerely. His nerves vanishing as Liam swipes his key card, and an iron door leading to a pair of elevators opens.

Liam leads him to one of the elevators, and says, "I'm sure someone will explain this to you, but these elevators are the only way in and out of the asylum. There are stairs, but they're not to be used by patients, only authorized personnel. We had an incident one year, where a patient demanded to use the stairs just so they could throw themselves down them, and end their life. After the incident we had key card readers installed, and now no one uses the stairs. If they do, they're authorized personnel because they have a card."

Louis' breath halts at that story, and he's instantly reminded of what Niall had told him that morning. Maybe this place isn't so happy go lucky like he thought it was going to be. He gets pulled from his thoughts when the elevator chimes, then opens. Liam walking in, before Louis does.

The guard points to the buttons, on one of the walls of the elevators, then says, "Now, each part of the asylum has a floor. The doctor's offices, where your office will be, is one floor above us. The second floor. The third floor is dedicated to patients that only have half-life sentences, and the fourth floor is dedicated to patients that are serving full life sentences. Now, the fifth floor, is dedicated to patients in solitary. That floor is filled with patients who are too dangerous to keep around other patients, so they live in solitary. That floor can only be opened by Dr. Grimshaw. All other doctors don't have access to that floor. The patients that live up there are handled solely by Dr. Grimshaw, and no one else." Liam explains seriously. He punches the second floor button with his finger, and the elevator jerks into life.

"Do you have any questions?" Liam asks as they step out onto the second floor.

"No. No questions." Louis admits. He follows Liam to a line of large offices placed right beside each other. They pass by Dr. Grimshaws large office, and Louis notices that it's empty and dark. He's probably not at work yet, or is working with patients. The next office they walk up to is lit up brightly. The door to it is closed, so Liam raps his knuckles on it three times, before stepping back.

They wait a couple of seconds before the door is swinging open to reveal a smartly dressed woman who looks to be in her early thirties. She's got long brown hair that flows in waves down her shoulders. She's got piercing blue eyes, that are framed by black glasses. Her makeup is elegantly done, and she's wearing an appropriate lengthened pencil skirt, with a button up tucked into it. Her expensive heels squeak against the polished floor as the woman shifts her stance before saying, "Dr. Quinn, it's great to finally meet you."

Louis smiles at the bright greeting, and says, "Hello Dr. Hunt. It's great to finally meet you too."

They shake hands cordially, before she turns to Liam. "I see you've met Liam Payne. The best security guard we've got around here."

Liam blushes playfully at Dr. Hunt's words, as Louis says, "I have. He's been very helpful with informing me about this place."

"That's great." Dr. Hunt exclaims, then ushers Louis into her office with a well manicured hand. "Let's get started on your paper work, shall we?"

She gestures for Louis to sit at one of the chairs facing her desk, before turning back to Liam. "Thanks for your help Liam."

The security guard nods once, and bids them a farewell before he leaves the office. Heading back down to his desk on the first floor. Dr. Hunt graciously sits in her plush looking desk chair, and starts to click around on her computer. Her printer that's nestled in the corner of her office, spurs to life a moment later, and begins to spew out papers. Dr. Hunt grabs them quickly before placing them in front of Louis.

"You need to fill out all of this paper work. It's all tax information, that NDA I mentioned, liability clauses, and your contract."

Louis nods to show he understands before he reads each piece of paper carefully and intently. The tax information takes him a while to fill out due to it asking for a lot of information. It's a tedious process, but he finishes it eventually, and moves on to the NDA. He notices that it's a standard Non Disclosure Agreement. Basically stating that Louis wasn't allowed to share any information about his patients, the institution, or what goes on in the asylum to anyone. He quickly signs that, then moves on to the liability clauses. The clauses themselves are pretty straightforward, but what he's reading makes a shiver run up his spine. The clauses detail that if Louis gets hurt on the job, then he's agreeing to take full responsibility. As well as, if a patient gets hurt under his watch, then he's taking full responsibility for that as well. He doesn't feel good about signing the clauses, but does so anyway. If he wants this job, then he'll have to agree to the clauses eventually. Lastly, he goes over his contract. It's a pretty standard one, as well. Louis noting that he's allowed to quit the job whenever he wants, if he so chooses, but that he's not allowed to change his mind, and he won't be able to obtain another job at the asylum if he does quit. Once he's out, he's out. He won't be given a second chance. Louis deems that fair enough, and moves on to the second part. He notices that his pay is detailed the exact amount that Dr. Hunt noted it would be. The third section explains that Louis is not allowed to fraternize with any patient. He's not allowed to have any form of intimate relationship with any patient, because it could affect their treatment process.

Louis is a hundred percent sure that he won't have any form of intimate relationship with any patient, so he signs the contract on the dotted line provided at the bottom of the page. His loopy black scrawl contrasting nicely against the stark white page. He hands the paperwork back to Dr. Hunt, and she smiles warmly before making sure all of the papers are signed. Once she notices that they are, she stands up from her desk chair and explains, "Now let's go get you acquainted with your patients."

Louis stands from his seat, and follows Dr. Hunt out of her office. He's handed a stack of files as they take the elevator to the fourth floor. Louis notices that he only has five patients to treat, and when he asks Dr. Hunt why this is, she explains to him that the criminals that do serve life sentences do so in prison because they're not deemed criminally insane by the court system. The ones that serve life sentences in Harkem, are deemed savable/treatable of their mental illnesses, according to the court system.

He thinks over Dr. Hunt's explanation, as the elevator doors ding open, and they're deposited on the fourth floor. He's first greeted by a large communal room, that's empty. Dr. Hunt explaining that the patients aren't allowed out of their room, until a certain time since they're on a strict schedule. He's led to a hallway that houses cell-like rooms. He's shown an empty one, that doesn't house any patient currently, but is told that the room will probably be put to use eventually. The square like accommodation has a bed, sink, toilet, and one bared window. Besides that, the room is empty and bare. Bleak and harsh.

 Louis is ushered back towards the communal room, and is led to another hallway that houses more rooms that his patients are filling. An extremely tall security guard is blocking the entrance to the hallway. He looks extremely intimidating, and strong. Like he could snap someone in half in the blink of an eye.

"Louis, this is Paul Griffin. He's the security guard working this floor today. He and Liam rotate days, so Liam will be working on this floor tomorrow when you officially start. Paul, this is Dr. Quinn. He's our new in-house psychiatrist." Dr. Hunt introduces the two.

Louis shakes Paul's hand, and smiles up at him. "Hello Paul. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, doc. Think you can shape up these patients? They're right nutters." Paul jokes. He has a light lilt in his tone, indicating that he doesn't mean any harm with his joke, but Louis doesn't like it nonetheless. The first rule he ever learned was that you should never call a mental patient crazy. Never.

Louis decides to bypass the terrible joke, and smiles while saying, "I'll try." That's enough of an answer for Paul because a second later, he begins to open the rooms that house his patients.

The first room that's opened houses a young teenage girl, named Claire, who is wide awake and sitting up in her bed. Dressed, and ready to begin her day. She smiles when she sees Paul, and Dr. Hunt. But her eyes harden defensively when she sees Louis.

"Good morning Paul. Morning Dr. Hunt." Claire nods to them both with a warm smile. "Is it almost breakfast time yet?" She questions. Really wondering why she has guests, so early in the morning.

"Almost breakfast time, Claire." Dr. Hunt answers. She gestures towards Louis, and says, "Wanted to introduce you to your new doctor, Dr. Louis Quinn."

Claire's eyes land on Louis, and she gives him a slow once over before meeting his gaze once again. Louis has a feeling he'll be assessed by ever patient he meets today. "Oh. Hello."

Louis' not discouraged by the cold welcome. He knows it's going to take a while for his new patients to warm up to him. But he doesn't have a doubt that he won't earn their trust in some way, shape, or form.

"Hello Claire. It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you. Love your hair by the way." Louis greets. Knowing that compliments bod over well with female patients. He's correct in his assumption when he sees Claire run a hand through her long purple hair while a blush dusts over her cheeks.

Claire whispers a "Thank you." as Louis exits her room. Following Paul and Dr. Hunt to the next room. Before they open the door, Dr. Hunt turns to him.

"That was Claire Boggs. Eighteen years old. You have her file in your hand, and I'm sure you'll look over it tonight, but just to give you a debrief, she's a schizophrenic. Last year she made up this alternate reality where she swore that everyone in her high school was out to kill her. She retaliated by killing sixty of her class mates. It was a bit ironic that she made that reality, seeing as how she was one of the most popular, and adored girls at her school. She's been here ever since."

Once that debrief is said, Paul opens the door to the next room. There's a middle aged man, laying down in his bed, just staring up at the ceiling. He sits up however, when the three of them walk into his room.

"What's up Pauly? Dr. Hunt?" the guy asks in a heavily laced New Jersey accent.

"Hey John. We wanted to introduce you to your new doctor, Dr. Quinn. Louis this is John Sikes." Dr. Hunt details.

John whistles when he sees Louis, and says, "You're a looker, aren't ya? Maybe I'll finally have some fun around here, with you around." he finishes his statement with a wink thrown in Louis' direction.

"Pipe down, John." Paul warns.

"Oh calm down Pauly. I'm just messin' with him." John jokes, but continues to eye Louis lustfully.

"Nice to meet you John." was the only thing Louis was able to say before he was being ushered back out of the room.

"John Sikes. Thirty-three years old. Has an extreme case of PTSD from when he was in the army. Any loud noise freaks him out. A couple of years ago, he got caught in a heavily trafficked section of the subway and had a war flashback. Killed twenty people with his pistol, that night. Someone caught footage of him yelling obscenities about middle eastern people before the person recording got shot in the forehead. Quite frightening footage to watch, if I do say so myself." Dr. Hunt explains.

Again, Louis doesn't get time to process the information before he's being ushered to yet another room. Paul opens the door, and Louis sees an elderly man sitting perched at the end of his bed.

"Do I know you?" the elderly man immediately asks.

"It's me, Paul. Remember Allen?" Paul says delicately. He approaches the elderly man in the same manner.

Allen's eyes immediately light up. "Oh right. Hello Paul."

"Allen. This is your new doctor, Dr. Quinn. Louis this is Allen Greenfield." Dr. Hunt introduces yet another patient.

"Hello Allen, it's nice to meet you." Louis greets.

Allen doesn't say anything as a response, and just eyes Louis suspiciously as he gets ushered from the room.

"Allen Greenfield. Sixty-two years old. Has an extreme case of Dementia. Ten years ago, he completely forgot who his children and grandchildren were. When they came over to his house one day, he got so paranoid that they were strangers trying to rob him, that he grabbed his hunting rifle, and killed all of them. Be careful with him, he has his good days and his bad days just like everyone else in this place. He most likely won't remember you some days, no matter how long you work with him."

Louis tries to compartmentalize every piece of information as he's brought to a fourth room. His head spinning with trying to remember every important detail he's been told.

Paul opens the door to the room, and Louis spots another young girl. She looks to be in her early twenties, and is standing at the sink washing her hands when the three of them enter her room. She turns when she hears them enter, and dries her hands on her pants.

"Hey doc. Hey Paul. Hey....stranger." She greats the three of them. Giving a warm smile to Paul, and Dr. Hunt, before giving an unsure smile to Louis.

"Morning, Lisa. Wanted to introduce you to your new doctor, Dr. Quinn. Louis this is Lisa Gooding." Dr. Hunt introduces.

"Nice to meet you, Lisa." Louis acknowledges. He gets a "Likewise." in response before they're parting ways, and Louis is being led out of the room once again.

"Lisa Gooding. Twenty-one years old. Has an extreme case of Bipolar disorder. She refused to take her medicine, and one day got so angry with her parents that she killed them with a kitchen knife. Sliced both of their throats and preceded to laugh afterwards. When she got arrested, she told the police officer that she'd gladly kill her parents again, if given the chance, and that she didn't regret a thing. On her good days, she's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. On her bad days, you'll be convinced that she's possessed. Be careful with her."

"Got it." Louis affirms. "All of my patients seem to have an extreme case of some mental disorder." Louis notes.

Dr. Hunt nods her head once before saying, "They wouldn't be here, if they didn't."

And well, Louis supposes that's true. All of his patients seem tough to handle, but Louis' sure he can tackle any task or obstacle thrown at him. Meeting his patients gives him renewed determination to make their mental states healthy again. Louis likes a challenge, and he will not back down from this one.

He notices that they're not moving to a fifth room that houses his last patient, and he immediately wonders why. "Who's my fifth patient?"

Dr. Hunt eyes Paul with an unsure glance. The two of them seeming to communicate to each other with just their eyes. It looks like they're hesitant to tell Louis something, and the sight makes Louis' stomach curl in an unpleasant way. He shifts the folders in his arm so that they're tucked under it. "What? What is it?"

Paul and Dr. Hunt both sigh, before the brunette woman speaks up. "Your fifth patient isn't on this floor. He's up on the fifth floor in solitary as punishment. He got in a fist fight with a patient on floor three, and has been in solitary for a week now. He gets released tomorrow, and will be brought back to this floor."

"Okay." Louis says, unfazed. The information just given to him doesn't sound too bad. It's common for patients to get into fights with one another. It's hard to keep a mental asylum non-violent when every patient is paranoid about one thing or another.

Dr. Hunt begins speaking once more. "I need to warn you Louis. That's not the first time that your fifth patient has gotten into a fight fight with someone. He wears a straight jacket because we can't trust him. If he gets into one more fight, he'll be moved up to solitary permanently. So keep an eye on him. His name is Harry Styles. Twenty-six years old. Was diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder. His folder will explain that his disorder strengthened when his mother died when he was fifteen years old. He's been involved in crime, and has killed hundreds of people since then. Your other four patients will seem like a walk in the park compared to this one. Please be careful. He has a habit of manipulating people to get what he wants. So don't let him fool you. You'll meet him tomorrow during your official first day."

Louis doesn't know how to respond to the information that he was just given. Dr. Hunt is making it seem like Satan himself lives within this Harry Styles character, and Louis doesn't know what to think about that.

Now that he's been introduced to all of his patients, and has filled out his paperwork, he's lead back down to Dr. Hunt's office, and is given a key card with his name on it and a lab coat that has his name stitched into the breast pocket. She informs him that he's free to leave for the day, and advises him to read over all of the patient's information in the folders he was given, before he comes into work tomorrow. Louis informs her that he most definitely will, and leaves the asylum. Saying goodbye to everyone before he descends down the stairs that lead to the streets of Gotham.

Louis hails a taxi and goes back his apartment. He was told that he'd have until the end of this week to fully move into the asylum. Before he left, he was shown his room, which is conveniently across from his office, and as Dr. Hunt detailed, the room looked brand new and high tech. Louis knows that he'll never call the asylum his home. Has told Niall that he'll continue to pay his half of the rent so that Niall isn't forced to move into a smaller apartment. He needs someplace to stay on the weekends, after all.

When Louis gets home, he begins packing up his belongings. Wanting to keep personal stuff at the flat while he takes necessities to the Asylum, such as clothes, and toiletries.

Niall comes home eventually, and gets started on dinner. Cooking a celebratory roast in honor of Louis officially having a job. They eat the roast while they chat amicably, and eventually shuffle towards their respective bed rooms when the kitchen is cleaned, and it starts getting late.

Louis doesn't have to will himself to sleep that night, for once. His brain exhausted from everything he's learned today. He had brushed up on his patients information. Spending longer than necessary reading, and re-reading Harry Style's file. He learned that Harry doesn't liked to be called his birth name. Has completely disassociated himself with that name, and instead likes to be called The Joker, or J. There's no picture that accompanies Harry's file, so Louis doesn't know who to look for tomorrow, but he's sure he'll figure it out.

His eyes slip shut once he lays down in his bed. Letting his brain finally shut down. He sleeps like a rock, for the entire night, and nearly misses his alarm clock blaring due to his heavy sleeping. He taps the alarm off and groggily gets out of bed to start his morning routine. He tells Niall that he'll take a taxi to work that morning, and Niall doesn't question it. Just nods, and gets ready for work himself. They have a quick breakfast before they part ways. Niall wishing him luck with his official first day of working.

Louis jumps into the taxi when it arrives, and directs the driver to take him to the asylum. When he arrives, he jogs up the stairs cheerfully, and swipes his key card. Waiting a second or two as the doors swing open. He's met with Paul's smiling face as he enters the asylum.

"Morning, Paul." Louis greets. Waving a small, tan hand in Paul's direction.

"Morning Dr. Quinn. I wish you luck today." Paul responds as a greeting. He watches as Louis swipes his key card again, so that he can take the elevators up to his office. He thanks Paul quickly before he's out of sight. Entering the elevator and hitting the button for the second floor.

Louis' white lab coat looks stark white as it contrasts against Louis' all black outfit. His grey brogues adding professionalism to his black jeans and shirt. The elevator deposits him on the second floor, and Louis heads toward his office. He notices he's the first one in today as he unlocks his office door, and shoves it open. He sets about putting his office together. Trying to make it feel more homely, more comfortable.

When nine o'clock rolls around, Louis can hear Dr. Hunts heels clack against the linoleum floor as she makes her way to her office. A couple of minutes later, Louis looks up from his computer to see Dr. Hunt peeking her head into his office.

"Morning, Louis." She says warmly. "Love what you've done with your office."

"Morning, Rosie. Thanks!" Louis responds.

"I should've mentioned this yesterday, but you don't have to come into work until nine." She explains.

"Oh okay. I'll remember that for tomorrow."

She smiles at Louis' response before saying, "So, you have your first appointment at ten o'clock. It's with Harry Styles. He was moved back to the fourth floor early this morning."

"Oh okay. Do you make my appointment schedule?" Louis wonders.

"No, Dr. Grimshaw does. Due to Harry's violence, he felt like it was imperative that you had an appointment with him first today. Your schedule will always be sent to you." Dr. Hunt explains, and right on cue, Louis' computer pings with a notification. He opens it, and sees that it's his schedule. He looks through it, notes that he does have a ten o'clock appointment with Harry, then has an hour break before his appointment with his other four patients start.

Dr. Hunt is explaining that Louis' schedule might be different everyday, but that he'll always see each patient at least once everyday, when Louis hears footsteps just outside his office. A tall man with a black quiff enters his office with an outstretched hand.

"Hello Louis. I'm Dr. Grimshaw, but you can call me Nick. It's nice to finally meet you."

Louis shakes Nick's hand, and says, "Hello Nick. It's nice to meet you too."

When they've finished shaking hands, Nick turns towards Louis, and Rosie. "I know you two have busy days today, so I'll leave you to it. Louis if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to let me know. I'll mostly be on the fifth floor today, but you can always shoot me an email."

"Okay. Will do. Thanks, Nick." Louis states. He watches as the tall guy exits his office, Rosie following after him. She throws a "Good luck!" over her shoulder as she leaves. Effectively leaving Louis to his own devices. He sits back in his office chair, and catches the time on his computer. He has thirty minutes before he has his first appointment. He uses that time to re-read Harry's file.

Next thing Louis knows, it's nine fifty-five, and Louis is taking the elevator up to the fourth floor. Liam greets with a polite smile as Louis exits the steel contraption, and says, "Morning, Louis. Ready for your first appointment?"

Louis smiles back, and thinks that he's as ready as he'll ever be for this appointment. "Morning, Liam. I'm ready."

Liam nods and says, "Great. Harry is awake and dressed in his straight jacket. He's in a good mood today. He's actually excited to meet you."

Louis wants to know why one of his patients would be excited to meet him when he's still a stranger to them, but he doesn't question it as he's led to Harry's room. Liam swipes his key card, and holds the door open for Louis. The smaller lad thanks him, before entering the room.

The first thing Louis notices, is that Harry's room is warmer than the others. He doesn't know how that's possible, seeing as how the air conditioning system is set to the same temperature for every room.

The second thing Louis notices, is that Harry's room is impeccably clean. Not a thing is out of place. Everything looks sterile, and his bed has been made. Louis noticed that when he met his other four patients yesterday, that most of them didn't bother with making their bed.

The third and final thing Louis notices is Harry himself. Sat cross legged in the middle of his bed. A straight jacket confining his arms. They make eye contact, and Louis is immediately pinned down by bright green eyes that contrast startlingly against black eye makeup. Louis' words are lost on him as he inspects Harry's other features. His sharp jawbone that's covered in pale makeup, his puffy lips that are covered in a wine colored lipstick. His green hair that flows down to his shoulders in curls. The word "damaged" tattooed on his forehead. More tattoos peaking out through Harry's straight jacket. Louis instantly comes to the conclusion that Harry is...beautiful. Hauntingly so.

He gets pulled from his observation of Harry's striking features, when he hears him speak.

"Hello there." Louis watches as a smirk accompanies Harry's statement. The smirk sending chills up Louis' spine.

"Hi." Louis squeaks out. "I'm Dr. Louis Quinn. Your new Psychiatrist."

Harry's eyes light up immediately at the news. His orbs blazing with an emotion Louis can't put his finger on. As with his other patients, he gets a slow once over from Harry. Except when Harry meets his gaze again, suspicion isn't lacing features. No, hardcore lust is evident in his eyes.

"Hmm. Louis. What a...tantalizing name." Harry says. Letting Louis' name roll off of his tongue in a seductive manner.

"And you're Harry?" Louis asks. Wanting to shift the attention away from him, and towards his patient.

Harry's eyes immediately harden when he hears his old name. "Harry? Who's Harry? No one by that name lives here, sweet cheeks."

Louis immediately blushes at the nickname, then remembers what he read in Harry's file. He doesn't like being called Harry. Right. He clears his throat. "I'm sorry. I forgot. You're Joker, correct?"

His question has Harry's eye alighting once more. "Yes. I am The Joker."

Louis nods at Harry's answer, and reminds himself to never call Harry by that name ever again. He has a feeling his life will depend on him remembering that piece of information.

Harry is watching Louis' tense form. He already knows he's gotten under Louis' skin, and he plans on using that to his advantage. He laughs suddenly, the sound making Louis jump.

"Oh I'm going to have fun with you, sweet cheeks."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not obvious, Liam becoming a guard within the asylum plays a major part in the plot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm actually very pleased with how this fic is turning out. Like for once, I feel like my writing isn't that shitty. Yay!
> 
> Alright, enough about me. Have fun reading, loves!

Harry was sitting up in his bed, waiting for his appointment with Louis to start, when he heard a key card being swiped outside of his room before his large metal front door was being pushed open. Liam's head popped in a moment later, and he wordlessly walked in to Harry's room before shutting the door behind him. The large contraption making a creaking sound as it closed before a snick was heard indicating that it was completely shut.

"Morning J." Liam said brightly. He had Harry's straight jacket in his hands, but wasn't moving to put it on him yet.

"Morning, Liam." Harry said cordially. A tone he would use with any of his other employees.

"Just wanted to check in, and see how the plan is going. I know you only met Louis yesterday, but he seems like an easy enough target." Liam explains as he takes a seat on Harry's bed beside him.

Harry smirks at Liam's statement, and says, "Don't worry about that part of the plan. I've got it taken care of."

An unsure look flits across Liam's face, and he looks down at his hands. "Okay, if you're sure."

Harry scoffs at Liam's statement before saying, "Sounds like you're doubting my abilities."

Liam immediately shakes his head. A fearful look gracing his eyes as he stammers out, "No-No! That's not it at all. I'm just worried. We need everything to go perfectly, if we all want to get out of this place."

"I know what the stakes are. You'd be wise to remember who you're talking to." Harry spits. Getting frustrated that Liam would come into his room, practically insulting him and his abilities at an ungodly hour in the morning.

Liam immediately deflates, and says, "Of course, of course. Sorry boss."

Harry nods once at Liam's apology before pointing towards the straight jacket, and saying, "Now put that thing on me. My appointment starts soon, and I've got a lot of manipulating to do."

Liam immediately starts the task of tying Harry up into his straight jacket. Once the task is complete, and Harry's arms are confined, Liam stands up and heads toward the front door. He has his hand on the handle when he chooses to turn around, and say, "Have you thought about whether Zayn is coming with us?"

He had to ask this question. He just had too. The plan, as far as Liam was concerned, was for the three of them to escape from the asylum. And Joker was going to manipulate Louis into helping them. Liam's not sure if he can go through with the plan, if Zayn isn't going to escape too.

"Still thinking about it." Harry reveals. "Didn't appreciate the way he jumped me the other day. Teaching him a lesson, left me in solitary for a week. And now I have to wear this shit." Harry finishes his statement by motioning down to his straight jacket.

Liam isn't quite sure he understands what's going on with his boyfriend, but for some reason, he tried to jump Joker, which was a mistake in and of itself. It ended with Zayn in the asylum infirmary, while Joker spent a week in solitary. He doesn't mention his thoughts though, and instead nods his head. The last thing he hears before he shuts Joker's door, sends a chill up his spine.

"You best get your boyfriend under control, Liam. And execute your part of the plan perfectly. If not, you know I won't hesitate to blow a hole through you and Zaynie's head, with my glock."

****

Louis' first day at the asylum went surprisingly smooth. Well, as smooth as a first day can go when you're surrounded by people with extreme mental issues. He used the first appointments that he had with each patient, to talk about himself. Sharing some facts about his personal life. He was smart enough to exclude any family members names from his disclosure, thus making it to where he only talked about himself. He knew that the patients would warm up to him more, if he shared some insight into who he was. That his patients would warm up to him considerably if he gained their trust.

That was Louis' plan. To gain his patients' trust, before he began to fully evaluate him. If he didn't do this, he knew he would be getting nowhere with them, fast. This need to gain his patients' trust, spurred his excitement to start his second day of working. He had a pep in his step as he walked towards his office. Immediately turning on his computer, and opening his schedule for the day.

His first appointment was with Claire at ten o'clock. Then at twelve he had an appointment with Lisa, before he saw, Joker next, then Allen, and last, he would see John. Dr. Hunt was right about his schedule being different from day to day. His schedule today was completely different than it was yesterday. When Louis realized that he had some time before his first appointment, he decided to start new files for his patients. He wanted to compare the notes that he would take, to the ones taken by the previous Psychiatrist. To see if there were any correlations, or differences.

After making a new file for each of his five patients, he grabbed Claire's, and headed towards the elevators to take it up to the fourth floor. Once arriving on said floor, he saw Paul's stoic face greet him. The burly man said his greetings brightly, before his face turned serious once more.

"Who've you got first, doc?" Paul asked. Taking out his key card from the breast pocket of his uniform.

Louis held up Claire's new folder, and said, "I've got an appointment with Claire, first."

Paul only nodded before he swiped his key card, and opened the door to her room.

Claire's head shot up, from where it was hanging as she picked at her nails, when she heard people enter her room. She smiled at Paul as a greeting, before looking at Louis. Her smile disappeared when she eyed him, but her posture wasn't closed off. Indicating to Louis that she wasn't as suspicious of him as before.

Paul gently wrapped a hand around her arm, and led her to the communal area, so that her and Louis could begin their appointment. As a precautionary measure, Paul handcuffed Claire's hands behind her back, then slapped a handcuff around one of her ankles and the leg of the table that was cemented to the floor. Louis learned on his first day that this was a precautionary measure that was taken with all patients, and that Louis wasn't allowed to be near his patients unless they were restrained in some way, shape, or form.

Louis thought the handcuffs were a bit extreme, but he new every precautionary measure that the asylum instilled, was for a reason. And he wasn't about to question about what that reason was.

Once Claire was situated, Paul walked off to give them some privacy. Louis cleared his throat, when he noticed that the security guard was out of sight, before saying, "Good morning, Claire. How are you today?"

Claire let her purple hair fall over her face like a curtain as she hunched in on herself. Seemingly trying to make herself as small as possible. Louis could barely hear her muttered "Fine." before she was quiet once again.

Louis didn't let her one word answer deter him. Instead, he exclaimed, "I'm glad to hear it." as brightly as he could.

He placed Claire's new file on the table. The sound of Louis opening it, drawing Claire's attention. She pointed to it, and asked, "What's that?"

Louis looked down at the new file. It's wordless pages looking crisp, and blank. Practically begging for him to write on them. "It's your new file."

Claire eyed the blank pages. Then asked, "What about my old file?"

Louis smiled warmly as he said, "I scrapped it. Wanted all my patients to start with a blank slate of sorts." Louis didn't actually scrap the old files, but he wasn't going to tell Claire that. He watched as her demeanor immediately brightened at his words.

"A blank slate? I like that. Feels like I'm not being judged based on what the last crazy bitch of a doctor wrote about me." Claire explained. That was the most that Louis had every heard her speak, and he was counting that as a win. He didn't know who the last in-house psychiatrist was, or what happened to her. But according to Claire, she was a crazy bitch. Okay then.

"There's no judgement on my part." Louis says seriously. Claire's small smile making him feel proud of himself. "So tell me about yourself." Louis suggests next.

And Claire opens up considerably after that. She tells Louis all about her family, childhood, about her high school life, and about what it's been like living here at the asylum. By the end of their appointment, Louis has a considerable amount of information written in her file. He was able to deduce that Claire had schizophrenia since birth, and that it didn't truly take a toll on her life until she started high school. Louis noting that Claire had moved from Texas, to Gotham to start high school, and that all of the new faces at her high school flared her paranoia, which in turn, flared her mental illness.

When they parted ways, Claire had a smile on her face. Telling Louis that she was excited to see him tomorrow for their next appointment. Louis exclaiming that he was excited too, before parting ways with her.

Claire was brought back to her room, while Louis took the elevators down to his office. He used the hour break he had before his next appointment, to re-read Claire's new file, and to eat lunch. Munching on a sandwich as he read word for word what he had written earlier that day.

Deeming Claire's file good enough, he tosses it aside, and picks up Lisa's folder. He uses the last few minutes of his break to check his emails, then heads back up to the fourth floor.

Louis quickly realizes that Lisa isn't in a good mood today. She seems to brighten up at the whole blank slate idea Louis has, but doesn't give him much information to work with. Her being closed off during the entire appointment. He leaves said appointment, with only a couple of sentences scribbled in her file. Deeming this appointment not as good as Claire's was.

Louis doesn't have time to dwell on it though, because he has ten minutes to run back down to his office to grab The Joker's file before their appointment starts. He does just that, skidding to stop as he enters his office, and rummages around for the new file. Once he finds it, he deposits Lisa's file, and takes the elevator back up to the fourth floor.

When he walks out of the elevator, he sees that Harry is already sitting at the table. Ankle handcuffed to the table's leg, and straight jacket tied tight around his torso. He's wearing what Louis has learned is his signature smirk, as he watches Louis approach the table. When Louis sits, he notices that The Joker has all of his customary makeup on today, except a dark red lipstick adorns his lips, instead of a wine colored one.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite doc." Harry says. His words sounding too earnest to Louis' ears.

He accidentally lets a blush coat his cheeks as he opens Harry's new file. Harry follows the movement of Louis' hands with his eyes, and smiles. "Whatcha got there, sweet cheeks?"

Louis' blush only intensifies when he hears Harry use that pet name. "Pl-please don't call me that." Louis practically begs. Knowing Harry's pet name borders on unprofessional, and that Louis will be damned if any of the other doctor's hear about Harry's behavior and think that Louis is breaking his contract. Because there's no way that that's going to happen.

"What? Sweet cheeks? Sorry sweet cheeks, but I won't stop calling you that." Harry finishes his statement with a smirk, and nods down to the file that's sat in front of Louis. "Don't make me repeat myself, sweet cheeks."

"This is your new file. A blank slate, if you will." Louis answers quickly. Not wanting to upset The Joker.

Harry smiles cockily at Louis' explanation. "A blank slate? Well, aren't you thoughtful."

Louis doesn't know whether that was supposed to be a complement or not, but he smiles nonetheless. He's quickly learned that he can't seem to stop himself from doing that when he's around Harry.

"Thank you." Louis whispers. Not being able to help himself as he preens under Harry's intense gaze.

Harry brushes off the gratitude, and asks, "So what are we talking about today, doc?"

"Why don't we start with talking about you." Louis suggests. Getting his pen ready so that he can take notes.

"About me? There's nothing special about me, darling." Harry says. Watching as Louis once again blushes at another pet name he's provided him with.

"Sure there is. You're very special." Louis says sincerely. Finding Harry's file to be the most interesting one out of all his patients. So much so that he read Harry's file, too many times to count.

"Keep talking sweet to me kitten, and you'll get very far." Harry responds. Louis not being able to keep track with how many pet names he's been given. He decides to make a note of it in Harry's file. Want's to know if Harry used pet names with the last in-house psychiatrist. He has a feeling that Harry didn't.

"Let's talk about your recent murder. Can you tell me about that?" Louis tries to steer the conversation back on track.

"Oh, death. My favorite topic." Harry says. His eyes blazing with excitement. Louis gulps. "What do you want to know, doc?"

"Why you did it, and how you did it." Louis clarifies. Not being able to meet Harry's gaze.

"Well, sweet cheeks, the last man I killed was very bad. He tried to steal from me, so in return I sliced his beefy neck right through the center. Practically decapitated him."

Harry's explanation has Louis reaching for his own neck. His fingers circling around his jugular as if it's getting sliced at that very moment. Harry of course follows the movement with his eyes. He looks up as another smirk adorns his lips. "Don't worry kitten. You're too pretty to decapitate."

Louis blushes at the compliment, for a third time that day. Harry's so blunt, unabashed, and unapologetic. Louis finds his personality to be thrilling, and refreshing all at once. The three characteristics making his heart thump at an irregular pace.

Louis flusters as he says, "Is there anything else you want to tell me about the murder?"

Harry takes a second to think. A thoughtful expression forming his features as he mulls over Louis' question. Another second passes before Harry is smirking once again. Looking at Louis directly, as he says, "I'd kill that son of bitch again in a heartbeat. I'd kill all of my victims again in a heart beat."

His confession makes a shiver run up Louis' spine. He quickly writes that information down in Harry's file, before standing up. Explaining that their time is up, and that he needs to get to his next appointment. Harry adorns a small smile as he says, "See you tomorrow, kitten." A wink following his statement, and that wink is the only thing on Louis' mind as he goes through his last appointments. He tries to focus on his other patients. He truly tries to, but he can't stop thinking about The Joker. There's something about him, that makes Louis' arm hairs stand up. Something about him that makes Louis' heart stutter in the most pleasant way. Something about that man that Louis finds all too intriguing.

He leaves the asylum after his shift, with nothing but The Joker on his mind. He eats dinner with Niall that night, with nothing but The Joker on his mind. And he goes to sleep that night, with nothing but The Joker on his mind. Louis drawing up blanks as to why that particular character is all he can think about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs hauntingly* {Like The Joker does}


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, alrigghhttt. Let chapter 5 begin. I would say enjoy, but I know all of you will. ;)

"I can't believe you're leaving me." Niall pouts. It's Sunday evening, and they've just spent the day together, shopping and touring around Gotham before coming back to their apartment, where Niall began to make some dinner for the two of them. The fish fillets took minutes to cook, and the two of them settled on the couch to watch the nightly news as they ate.

They'd had a lovely dinner, until Niall remembered that come Monday, Louis would have to live at the asylum for the week. Niall had immediately shut down at the reminder, and now he was pouting. Great. Louis rolls his eyes, and scoffs at Niall's indignant purse of his lips.

"You act like I'll be living in another country. I'll only be a short drive away, and I'll be home every weekend." Louis tries to pacify. His words making Niall's pout disappear, but not making his worried lines, that crease his pale forehead, disappear.

"I know. I'd just feel better if you were living here. Don't want you going crazy like the nutters you evaluate." Niall jokes. He places his clean dinner plate on the coffee table before turning to Louis.

The smaller lad smiles at Niall's joke, before saying, "I won't. I promise. You have nothing to worry about."

Niall picks up on the sincerity that laces Louis' tone, and he automatically feels calmer. More at peace. He decides to lighten the mood by asking, "Speaking of nutters, how are your patients? How did your first week go?"

Louis' first week went surprisingly better than imagined. His patients were warming up to him rather quickly, and he'll detest that to his quick charm, and easy-going smile. Lisa, his hardest patient, in terms of finding out information about her, has decided to shed her hard exterior and has become quite smitten with Louis, if he does say so himself. The girl being a chatter box now that she's comfortable enough around Louis to be so. Claire smiles whenever she sees Louis now, and seems genuinely excited to have appointments with him. Allen is a different subject though. Due to his dementia, he's more distant than the others, but he's not hostile. Louis will definitely take that as a win. John continues to flirt with Louis non-stop. He tries to say the most inappropriate things, to get a reaction out of Louis, but it's nothing Louis can't handle.

And Harry...or well, The Joker is....well. Just as interesting, and intriguing as ever. He still refuses to open up about his past, but that's okay. Louis' not in a rush, he's got a lot of time to figure out more about his past. Even though Louis doesn't get much information about that subject, they still find a lot of topics to talk about during their appointments. And Louis finds himself a bit saddened, and disappointed when Paul or Liam tell him that his time with Harry/The Joker is up.

Louis of course can't tell Niall any of this, because of the NDA he signed. So instead, he simply says, "My first week was good. I get along with my patients pretty well."

Niall instantly smiles. His white teeth flashing for a moment before he's speaking again. "That's great, Lou. I'm happy that things are going smoothly."

"Thanks." Louis brightly responds.

Niall is about to say something else. His mouth agape, while his pointer finger is poised in the air, when a journalist on the news grabs his attention. He turns and faces the television, and Louis does the same. They get greeted by the headline, "DOES GOTHAM NEED THE CLOWN PRINCE OF CRIME BACK ON THE STREETS?" in all capital letters. Louis immediately reaches for the remote, and raises the volume.

There's a short, petite woman holding a microphone while she stands in front of yellow caution tape. She sports a grim look on her face before she begins her report. Blue and red police lights flashing in the distance, making her tan skin glow as she says, "Reporting to you live, I'm Stacy Peters. At three o'clock this morning, five police officers were found dead in their residences. The chief officer has stated that the five police officers were sliced in the throat once, before being stabbed twice in the heart. No one knows what relation these five police officers have with one another, or why someone would target them only, but investigators are trying their best to solve this case. These murders just add to the rising crime rate, here in Gotham. A crime rate that has been steadily increasing ever since The Joker, formally known as Harry Styles, was been given a life-sentence to Harkem Asylum. Are these crimes done in retaliation to his life-sentence? No one knows, but data reveals that the streets of Gotham were less crime ridden when The Joker was around. Which leads many civilians to question, does Gotham need the Clown Prince of Crime back on the streets? Again, I'm Stacy Peters from GNTV, and thank you for watching this special report."

The news cuts off then, and a commercial plays. There's verbal silence looming around Niall and Louis' apartment as they continue to stare at the television in shock. Eventually Niall mutters, "Shit." Louis only being able to nod once to show his agreement. Still too shocked to say anything more. Looks like he'll have a lot of work to do come tomorrow morning.

****

Louis arrives at the asylum early the next morning. Wanting to get his thoughts, and questions straight before he has his appointment with Harry. He turns on his computer, and sees that his schedule for the day has been sent to him already. His first appointment is with John, then Harry, before he takes his customary break, then at one o'clock he has an appointment with Claire, Allen, then Lisa last.

When his schedule is memorized, he checks his email. He's deleting all of his junk emails when he sees out the corner of his eye a head pop around his half-closed door.

"Morning, Louis." Dr. Hunt says warmly. She saunters into Louis' office carrying a tray of Starbucks coffees in her hand. "Brought you a coffee."

Louis smiles and says, "Morning Rosie." He grabs the coffee that she hands him gratefully. "You didn't have to get me one." He gestures to the coffee in his hands. "But thank you."

"No problem." Dr. Hunt responds. "Did you see the news last night?"

Louis immediately straightens at the mention of what the news talked about last night. "Uh yeah. Yeah I did."

Dr. Hunt grimaces before saying, "Terrible, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm sure those police officers will be missed. I'm keeping their families in my thoughts and prayers." Louis reveals sincerely.

A flash of confusion flits across Dr. Hunt's features before she's saying, "No not that part of the news. Though their murders are terrible." She says as an after thought, then says more firmly, "I'm talking about the part where people think Gotham will be safer with The Joker back on the streets."

"Oh." Is all Louis can say right then. He didn't think that bit of the news was that far fetched.

"I mean just because crime has risen since The Joker's been locked up in here, doesn't mean him being out on the streets will be any safer. The civilians of Gotham that believe this to be true, are dense." Dr. Hunt spits frustratingly.

"You can't deny that the crime rate was lower when he wasn't locked up in here, though." Louis points out.

Dr. Hunt deflates immediately, and she rolls her eyes petulantly. "I guess." She acquiesces.

"I plan on asking The Joker about it when I have my appointment with him today." Louis reveals.

A brightness laces Dr. Hunt's tone, as she says, "Good! Good. We've already been contacted by the PD. They want to see if you can get anything out of Styles."

"Of course. I'll try too." Louis agrees quickly. He'll do anything to get some justice and answers for the families of the murdered police officers.

"Okay. We'll I'll leave you to it, then." Dr. Hunt finalizes. She grabs her coffee, and the last one on the tray, that probably belongs to Dr. Grimshaw before bidding Louis a good bye. She struts from his office, her heels clicking down the hall as usual. Louis waits until he hears Dr. Hunt open her office door before he turns his attention back to his computer. He finishes his task of clearing out his junk folder in his email, then sees that he has five minutes before his appointment with John starts.

He quickly logs out of his email, puts his computer to sleep and rummages around for John's file. He already has a considerable amount of information written in it. At least three pages in it are adorned with Louis' loopy and slightly messy handwriting. With a determination to get John's appointment over with so that he can see Harry, he hops onto the elevator and takes it to the fourth floor.

He sees that John is already handcuffed to the table when he arrives. A bored looking Paul standing behind him. Louis greets the security guard, and waits for him to disappear before he turns to John.

"Morning, John." Louis greets amicably.

John smiles, his Jersey accent sounding strong today as he says, "Morning, toots."

"Please don't call me that." Louis asks. The pet name not sounding right coming from his lips. They only sound right, and make Louis blush like a teenage girl when they come from Harry's lips.

"Someone's in a bad mood today." John remarks.

"I'm not in a bad mood. Just need you to respect me and my professionalism, by calling me Dr. Quinn. No pet names." Louis clarifies.

John clicks his tongue. A thoughtful expression forming his features before he looks at Louis. "That's funny, because I heard Joker calls you pet names all the time."

Louis' stomach swirls at the mention of The Joker's name. His excitement bubbling as he realizes that he'll see him soon. "What happens during me and The Joker's appointments is none of your business." Louis states clearly.

John shuts down after that statement. Refusing to make eye contact with Louis, let alone give him any more useful information about himself. Louis' honestly not surprised at John's behavior. He did essentially reject him, and scold him for using a pet name.

Johns behavior makes Louis mentally roll his eyes numerous times, as he wills the time to go by faster. He's writing in John's file that he doesn't take well to rejection, when Paul notifies him that his time is up. Louis practically yells with excitement, and quickly bids John a goodbye before he's jogging to the elevator. He takes it down to the second floor, and rushes to grab Harry's file.

Once he has the brown folder in his hands, he rushes back up to the fourth floor. His excitement making his hands jitter. He can't help it, that he gets excited to see The Joker. He just does, and he can't explain it. Yeah he finds The Joker to be intriguing, and too charming for his own good, but he shouldn't be this excited to see someone he just met a week ago. All of Louis' emotions that whirl when he sees, talks to, or even thinks about The Joker is...maddening.

He's pulled from his inner turmoil when the elevator dings, indicating that he's arrived on the fourth floor. The doors open to reveal Harry handcuffed to the table already. He's slouching back in his seat, looking calm and collected as a relaxed smirk graces his lips. Louis approaches the table and hears Harry greet, "Morning, toots."

Louis immediately has deja-vu from earlier when John had said the same exact thing to him. The memory makes an unpleasant shiver course through his body. "Ugh, you sound like John."

Harry immediately straightens from his relaxed position, and schools his features into a serious expression. "What the fuck did he do to you?"

Louis stills at Harry's harsh question. "Nothing." He pacifies. Then continues with, "Just likes to flirt with me, is all."

Harry's serious facial features only harden when he responds with, "If he lays a finger on you, I will not hesitate to cut both of his hands off."

Louis' overcome with an emotion he can't place as he gazes into Harry's too serious eyes. He tries to lighten the mood by making a joke. His go-to when he's in an uncomfortable situation, unfortunately.

"Kind of hard for him to do that when he's handcuffed, isn't it?" His try at humor falls on deaf ears as Harry bypasses the joke.

"So what are we talking about today, kitten?" Louis refuses to notice his heart stuttering when Harry calls him his favorite pet name.

"I actually have some questions for you today." Louis reveals. He shuffles around in Harry's file, and pulls out the questions he wrote just an hour and a half ago.

"Shoot." Harry says, eyeing the questions curiously.

"Okay. Do you know anything about the murders that happened yesterday?"

Harry's expression immediately forms into a smirk. The right side of his black lipsticked lips, lifting. Making one of his pale makeup covered dimples pop out. Louis having to hold back his coo at the sight of said cheek deformity.

"Nope. Know nothing."

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?" Louis wonders softly.

"I would never lie to you, kitten. I actually don't have a clue as to what murders you're talking about."

The smirk on Harry's face continues to maintain it's position as Louis explains the murders to him. "At three o'clock Sunday morning, five police officers were murdered in their homes. Their necks were slashed, and their hearts were stabbed twice."

"Interesting." Is all Harry says after Louis finishes his explanation.

"So you don't know anything?" Louis clarifies.

"The way they were murdered sounds familiar, but I'm telling you anymore information until you do something for me."

Louis instinctively leans forward in his seat. Waiting to hear what The Joker has to say. What he wants Louis to do for him. Louis should probably be more cautious of the fact that he'd do just about anything The Joker asked him to.

They gaze at each other for a heartbeat, before Harry smiles while saying, "Kiss me."

Louis immediately halts all movement. His breath shortening while his mind whirls at the possibility. Could he indulge The Joker, and give him a quick kiss? No, he couldn't. That'd go against his contract. If anyone found out, he'd be terminated for sure. He voices just as much, but of course Harry has a rebuttal.

"No one is going to see us, kitten, because we're alone. You won't get caught."

Louis still seems unsure as he looks into Harry's eyes. He knows that kissing Harry right now isn't worth losing his job. But he needs to keep other people besides himself, in mind. If he can get some more information out of Harry, then maybe the families of the murdered police officers can finally get their justice. If he gets this information, those families can rest easy at night, knowing the murderer is caught, and that their loved ones are laid to rest, peacefully.

For the sake of the families, is what Louis tells himself as he agrees to the kiss. He needs this information, knows the PD won't get anywhere without it.

Harry smirks for a second before he's leaning in. Louis meeting him halfway to connect their mouths. Louis eyes' drift shut as their lips slot together. Harry's lips feel petal soft, and he kisses Louis with firmness and determination. Determination for what? Louis doesn't know, but he lets that thought escape his mind as he relishes in the kiss.

Harry/The Joker's lips move against his for a moment or two. When Louis tries to pull away from the kiss, he finds that he psychically can't. That his body is reacting too strongly to the way Harry is licking his bottom lip. Asking permission to deepen the kiss. Louis knows that this is against asylum policy, but he wouldn't be able to stop now even if he tried. This kiss is too good, and Louis lets that be known by opening his mouth for Harry. Letting the insane criminal deepen the kiss as he moans lowly in pleasure.

Harry's tongue is doing the filthiest things to Louis' mouth as he licks around. His tongue going over every crevice in Louis' mouth as if he'll be mapping it out by memory later on.

Louis doesn't realize it until it's too late, but his hands have a mind of their own as they travel to Harry's bright green hair. They slot through the silky curls, and holds onto them like an anchor as he angles his face more. Giving Harry more access to his mouth. The criminal hums out in pleasure because of the new angle, and a spark of electricity shoots up Louis' spine. Their tongues massage each other's as they continue to kiss.

The bulge that's beginning to form in Louis' pants should be a good enough reason to stop their kiss fest. But it doesn't. Louis finds himself too in the moment. Enjoying the kiss too much. It doesn't' help that Harry's such a skilled kisser. That he's pulling noises from Louis that the smaller lad didn't even know he could make.

He's running his hand from Harry's hair to his hard pectoral muscle, their lips still intertwined in an obscene way, when he hears a sound go off in the distance. Louis barely hears it, due to being so caught up in Harry, but it makes him pull away nonetheless.

Louis sits back down in his seat with a thump. His legs feeling like jelly all of sudden. He watches as Harry does the same. His lipstick is slightly messed up, but it's not too bad. Louis realizes that he might have lipstick on his own lips, and excuses himself to the bathroom. While he's in there, he cleans off the black smudges that paint his lips, washes his hands, and readjusts his length.

When he walks back to the table, he sees that Harry is laid back in his chair once more. His posture looking relaxed as he watches Louis take a seat.

"That was some spectacular kiss, sweet cheeks." Harry says. "I believe I owe you some information."

Louis nods. Agreeing to both things Harry has just said. He gets his handy-dandy pen out, and gets ready to write whatever piece of information he'll receive.

"The the way the police officers were murdered reminds me of a particular gang. This gang is notorious for killing it's victims in the same fashion. This gang, along with various other mods, were under my ruling when I was out on the streets, and I guess since I've been locked up in here, my subjects have gone a little....stir crazy with waiting out my return."

Louis writes as quickly as he can, and once he's sure he's gotten all of those details down, he looks up at Harry. "What's the name of the gang?"

"You're lucky I like you, darling. I don't give this information out to just anyone." Louis can only blush at Harry's reveal as the taller criminal continues with, "Their name is The Crime Crusaders. Now, which member committed those crimes? I don't know. But the PD would be wise to start their investigation there."

Louis nods when he's done writing, and thanks Harry for the information. The response he gets makes his once there blush bloom back to life. "Don't thank me, kitten. Thank those sinful lips of yours."

A second later, Paul is coming out of nowhere, and notifying them that their time is up. If he notices Harry's messed up lipstick, then he thankfully doesn't say anything about it as he unhand-cuffs Harry from the table. They part with a goodbye, Harry expressing his excitement to see Louis tomorrow with a wink before he's completely out of sight. Leaving Louis to head back down to his office for lunch.

****

The rest of his day goes by without a hitch, and he gets through his last few appointments sanely enough. When the day ends, he tells Dr. Hunt about what Harry had said earlier on in the day, and she explains to him that she'll give the PD a call. When Louis has no more work to do for the day, he slips on his pajamas and settles into his new room. His bed is pretty comfortable, but Louis refuses to grow any attachment to the living quarters. This is just permanent housing for the week, and nothing more.

He makes sure his door is locked before he drifts off to sleep. Thoughts of The Joker, formally known as Harry Styles, lulling him to sleep like usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops? Hi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here's chapter 6! Warning, I'm about to fuck shit up, just cause I can. Zayn is officially going to be introduced in this chapter. Like he'll have a proper role in this fic now, from here on out.
> 
> Last thing I want to say is: Thank you to everyone who has left a comment on this fic. I was unsure about this concept from the beginning, and when I didn't get any feedback, I became even more unsure about this fic. But as of recently, you guys have left the best kind of feedback in my comments, that I could ask for which let's me know that I'm going in the right direction (excuse my irony/pun/whatever that was) with this fic. So thank you! Enjoy.

Louis has been working at Harkem Asylum for three months now, and the honeymoon phase of his new job is slowly but surely dissipating as he realizes that he actually has to put in some effort with treating his patients. The three month grace period that is a part of Louis' treatment plan for his patients is coming to a close. Meaning he has to start prescribing his patients with medication that's meant to over time treat, or suppress their mental disorders.

He's spent the last three months learning everything there is to know about his patients. What their weaknesses and strengths are, what their backgrounds are, and what spurs their mental disorders. And now that Louis has all this information, he's expected to start prescribing pills to his patients, and this is why the honeymoon phase is ending. He knows that his patients need medication, he also knows that they won't be able to function in normal society if they're not on medication. His patients have been given life-sentences, yet he was told that if he could truly treat them, then there could be a possibility that his patients could return to their normal lives. Louis found this information great to hear, but the anxiety that blooms in his chest when he thinks about prescribing pills to his patients doesn't quell.

The last thing Louis wants to do is misprescribe some medication to one of his a patients and have that error result in said patient dying. And while Louis is pretty sure he knows what pills to prescribe each patient, he still second guesses himself, and constantly thinks about alternative ways to treat his patients than having to use pills. Making sure he covers all of his basis, and does all of his research. He essentially has five lives in his hand, and the pressure to cure them of their incurable disorders is weighing down on him.

He finds any excuse he can, to postpone writing his prescriptions. Claiming he needs to learn a little bit more about his patients when Dr. Grimshaw asks him why he hasn't moved on to his treatment portion of his plan yet. Which is of course a complete lie. He's learned all there is to learn about his patients. Even Harry, who Louis was convinced would be forever mute when it came to talking about his past, has opened up a bit. Louis learned that Harry never had a big family, that he never had a father figure in his life, and that it was always just him and his mom. And he learned that Harry was homeless before he began his life in crime. Louis still doesn't know what Harry's mother's name is, or what she does for living, or even if she's still alive, but Louis isn't too bothered by that fact. He's not in a rush to learn more about Harry, knowing that the Clown Prince of Crime will open up more, when he's ready.

Thinking about Harry sends another shot of anxiety through Louis' system. Out of all his patients, Harry is the one he's concerned about the most because of his disorder. Louis has done way too much research on it, and he knows that the pills he'll have to prescribe Harry will make him lucid, and non-coherent twenty-four seven. This fact makes Louis' heart break, because then he starts to think about what Harry will be like when induced with those pills, and the thought is frightening. He likes Harry as he is now, bright and lively. Excited to chat with Louis whenever and wherever. And Louis can't forget about their make-out sessions that they tend to sneak in during their appointments. Louis loves those. They haven't done anything more than make-out, because Louis is certainly not ready for anything more, but he can't help admitting that he practically lives for those make-out sessions. Even though they last for only a few minutes, Louis is still content nonetheless. When their lips are connected and their tongues are intertwined, Louis becomes the happiest person on Earth. He can't help but think about soulmates, fate and destiny when his lips are wrapped up in Harry's. Louis having forgotten all about his contract after the first time he kissed Harry. Throwing caution to wind as he kissed Harry during their next appointment, and during the appointment after that. Making it a tradition of sorts whenever he meets up with Harry. He finds the fact that he's breaking his contract, by forming an intimate relationship with one of his patients to be all too exhilarating and fun. His heart racing when he thinks about being caught by a guard when his tongue is battling Harry's.

He's pulled out of those dangerous thoughts, when he hears a knock on his office door. He came into work early today, to see if he could do some research on alternative methods to treat Harry with, so that he doesn't have to prescribe him with that dreadful medication. He turns from his computer to see a somber looking Dr. Burns walking into his office. She's got a saddened look on her face, and her eyes look tired as she approaches Louis' desk.

"Good morning, Louis." She practically whispers. Louis having to lean in to hear her lifeless voice.

"Morning, Rosie. What's wrong?" He wonders. Motioning for her to sit down, because he notices that she's wobbling on her feet.

"I've got some bad news." She begins after she's fully taken a seat on one of the chairs that sit in front of Louis' desk. She sighs heavily before she begins to speak again. "Late last night, one of your patients Allen, had a heart attack. He died instantly afterwards, and was found earlier this morning by Liam. He's been removed from his room, along with his belongings. Since he doesn't have any living relatives, we had to give his body over to the morgue. I'm so sorry, Louis."

Louis freezes when he hears this information. Allen was one of his sweetest patients. Yeah he had is off days where he wouldn't remember Louis, and as a result would lash out at him. But other than that he was nice, and warm towards Louis. Reminding Louis of his own grandfather that he lost years ago. His heart crumbles when he realizes that he'll never see Allen ever again.

"I'm so sorry, Louis." Dr. Hunt repeats when some time has passed, and Louis still hasn't responded.

He clears his throat. Willing his slight tears to subside as he says, "I appreciate you telling me the news."

Dr. Hunt immediately nods her head, and says, "Absolutely. Dr. Grimshaw would he here as well, but he's still trying to figure out what to do with Allen's belongings."

Louis nods once, his voice quivering as he says, "Of course, I understand."

Dr. Hunt stands at that moment, and envelopes Louis into a big hug, rubbing his back as she murmurs, "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Louis reciprocates her hug, glad someone is comforting him during this time. He agrees to let her know if he needs anything, before pulling away completely.

"I've got some more news to tell you, and then I'll leave you alone. I swear." Dr. Hunt jokes. Trying to lighten the heavy mood that's settled into the atmosphere of Louis' office.

Louis smiles small, and encourages her to continue with a resolute nod of his head. "Due to Allen's unfortunate passing, Dr. Grimshaw and I have decided to move a patient from floor three, to floor four. He hasn't been responding well to my therapy, and his disorder has only gotten worse. Nick and I both think that you'd be able to treat him. His name is Zayn Malik, and he's been moved to Allen's room. Here's his folder." Dr. Hunt finishes as she hands over a brown folder. Louis not even realizing that she had brought something in with her. He looks at the brown folder curiously, before plucking it out of Dr. Hunt's hand.

He sets it to the side, and decides to look over it later. "Okay." Is all Louis can respond with, again. His mind reeling with the fact that he just lost a patient, and then gained one in the matter of minutes.

"When you get your schedule, you'll notice that you have an appointment with him first thing, today." Dr. Hunt explains. Again, all Louis can do is say, "Okay." to her explanation.

She smiles at him warmly, before bidding him a goodbye, and leaving his office. As soon as she's gone, he opens his schedule to see that he does in fact have an appointment with Zayn at ten, and then Harry at eleven. The rest of his patients having appointments later on in the day. He decides to read Zayn's file, to get his mind off of Allen. He spares a moment to think that Allen was perfectly healthy when he last saw him, so it's strange that he would have a heart attack, but he doesn't allow himself to ponder that conundrum a second longer. Wanting to throw himself into his work as he pours over Zayn's file. Reading and re-reading everything. Wanting to succeed with this patient, to make up for the fact that he completely failed with his last patient.

****

*earlier that morning*

"Ugh. He's so fucking heavy." Dr. Grimshaw grunts as he tries to lift the dead body from the floor to the incinerator. Wanting this son of a bitch to burn to ashes already.

"Would you hurry the fuck up? Louis' going to be at work any minute now." Dr. Hunt chides as she watches Dr. Grimshaw struggle with the body in his hands.

"Well maybe I'd move faster if I had some help." Dr. Grimshaw spits. He squeals happily when he gets the upper part of the dead body to lean against the incinerator. He begins that task of picking up the body so that he can shove it towards the fire that's blazing inside of the incinerator, when Dr. Hunt speaks up again.

"You're crazier than I thought if you think I'm going to touch that thing."

Dr. Grimshaw looks down at the dead body. Grimacing when he sees that blank and empty dead eyes are staring up at him. He immediately closes the dead person's eye lids, and turns towards his fellow doctor.

"It's just a dead body, love." Nick reveals, as if his coworker doesn't know.

"Obviously. But you know I don't do dead bodies. Besides, he's dead because of you, so this is your problem to deal with, not mine."

Nick huffs at Dr. Hunt's words, and tries to pick up the dead body again. Mumbling to himself as he does so. "Should've just cut all of his limbs off before trying to burn him. That would've been easier."

Rosie doesn't comment on Nick's mumbling, and instead says, "I'm assuming your magical treatment didn't work this time either?"

Nick eyes the dead body disdainfully as he says, "No. But it should have. I've been perfecting it! I guess Allen's frail elderly body couldn't handle it."

"That man was perfectly healthy before you injected him with your bullshit magical medicine that's supposed to cure everyone of their mental illness no matter what illness they have. There must be something wrong with it." Dr. Hunt reveals.

Nick lets out a long suffering sigh before saying, "I guess. Looks like I'm back to square one."

He bends down and heaves the dead body of Allen Greenfield into the incinerator. Cheering when he gets half of the body inside. The flame immediately burning his flesh, creating a spark of burnt flesh smell to float around in the air.

"Ugh. I hate the smell of burning flesh." Dr. Hunt spits. Covering her nose.

"Can you at least do me and favor, and tell Louis one of patients passed away. Tell him that Allen had a heart attack, or something. I'll sign off on it." Dr. Grimshaw says. Completely bypassing Dr. Hunt's previous comment.

"Fine." Dr. Hunt waves off. Wanting to be far away from the smell of flesh turning into ash.

"Thank you!" Nick yells as she walks off. He uses the last bit energy he has to shove Allen's body into the incinerator. Celebrating when the entire corpse is inside of it. Flames eating away at the body, turning it into ash. Allen all but forgotten, as Nick stares at the beautiful orange and red flames.

When there's no trace of Allen Greenfield ever existing, Nick leaves the incinerating room, and begins his daily routine. First stop, reanalyzing his magical medicine for the thousandth time.

****

When Louis realizes he has five minutes until his appointment with Zayn starts, he heads towards the elevators, and takes one to the fourth floor. He clasps Zayn's old folder and new folder in his hand, as he exits the elevator to see a strikingly beautiful man sitting at one of the tables in the communal room. He's got dark features, and tan skin. A certain glow highlighting the man's face as he sits there under the gloomy overhead lights.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Quinn. Your new Psychiatrist. It's nice to meet you." Louis greets as he approaches the table Zayn is handcuffed to, and takes a seat.

Zayn smiles instantly when he sees Louis sit, then says, "So you're Louis huh?" He eyes Louis' body, before meeting his gaze again. "I can see why Joker chose you. You look....scrumptious."

Louis' smile falls from his face, and he freezes when his brain registers what Zayn is saying. "What do you mean Harr- I mean, Joker chose me?"

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing you should be concerned about. So what are we talking about today, doc?" Zayn shrugs off. His response coming out rushed as if he wishes he never would've said anything to begin with. Wanting to change the topic quickly.

"Uh..." Louis falters for a minute. His brain trying to keep up with the random words, and quick topic changes that Zayn is creating.

"Why don't we start with you telling me a little bit about yourself." Louis settles on.

"Okay. Easy peasy." Zayn smiles easily, and begins a long winded rant about his life. "Let's see. I was born and raised, here in Gotham. My mom developed cancer after she gave birth to me, and died when I was three. My dad raised me after that. He was the notorious mob boss Javaad Malik. He controlled all of the mob rings when he was alive. He raised me in the mob life, and just last year he was murdered by what I guessed was a rival mob ring. Now I have no family, and I've been living here for the past year and half. The judge thinks I'm crazy, but that bitch doesn't know shit. The only thing I'm crazy about is getting revenge for my father's murder, and when I find out who killed him, I will rip them from limb to limb. And best believe if I find out your little boy toy Joker murdered my father, I will not hesitate to tare him from limb to limb. But I guess that's a moot point, seeing as how I can't really do any investigation when I'm locked up in this hell hole. Hey would you do me a favor and bring me in a burger tomorrow? I don't know if it's against the rules or not but I thought I'd ask. I haven't had a burger in so long, and I would kill for one right about now. Oh shit maybe I shouldn't talk about killing anything in front of you. But fuck I did just say that I would tare someone from limb to limb so... Hahaha, tearing someone from limb to limb that's such a funny concept to me because it sounds so easy, but the actually process of tearing someone's limbs off is actually quite grueling. Don't ask me how I know this but yeah, it's a grueling process. Anyway, back to that burger, if you get me one can you make sure it has cheese, lettuce, and mayo on it. Any burger that doesn't have those condiments on it isn't a burger for me. Plain burgers are straight blasphemous if you ask me. Speaking of blasphemous, are you religious? Because you seem like the religious type to me but then again I could be wrong. I didn't grow up in a religious household, I mean my dad stole and murdered for a living, so I'm the farthest thing from religious, but hey I won't judge you if you're super religious. And if you are I'll make sure to keep that quiet from the Joker. He's an atheist himself. Bet you didn't know that, did ya. Ha, I made you learn something new today. Oh shit, you look kind of overwhelmed. Am I doing something wrong? Fuck, I'm probably talking too much aren't I? Fuck, fuck fuck, I was told that I had a bad habit of doing that, but oh well." Zayn finally finishes speaking. Leaving Louis to stare at him, with his mouth agape.

He wasn't able to write any of that information down because Zayn spoke to fast, and now Liam is telling Louis that his time with Zayn is up. The tan skinned guy actually talked during the entire appointment. Not letting Louis get one word in. Alright then.

"Bye, Dr. Quinn. It was great to meet you. Don't forget my burger!" Are the last words out of Zayn's mouth as Liam hauls him away. When they're out of sight, Louis looks down at Zayn's folder, and sees that the section of paper that displays what mental disorder his patients have, is left blank. He goes on to read that Dr. Hunt left that section blank because she was inconclusive in deciding what Zayn's disorder is. Interesting. He makes a mental note to do further research as he heads back to his office.

He grabs Harry's folder, and heads back up to the fourth floor. Harry smiling at him, as soon as he sets foot off of the elevator. Louis takes a seat, and smiles back at Harry shyly. His intense gaze making Louis' stomach curl pleasantly.

"Hey kitten." Harry greets casually.

"Hey." Louis greets back. He opens Harry's folder, and places it down on the table.

"So what's new?" Harry wonders. He knows something is off, but he doesn't know what.

"Well, Allen died last night." Louis reveals first, then says, "So they moved a new patient into his room."

"That's shit. Allen was a good guy. Completely fucking crazy like the rest of us, but he had a warm soul nonetheless." Harry says sincerely. His eyes roam over Louis' features as he asks, "Who's your new patient?"

"His name is Zayn Malik. He said that he knew you?"

Harry freezes at the name Zayn, and his lips curl in disgust at Louis' words. "Is that so? I suppose I know Zaynie. His dad took me in after my brief stint of being homeless. So Zayn became a brother to me, of sorts.  Believe me when I say that he's completely fucking crazy, and that you shouldn't listen to a word he says."

Louis picks up on the severity in Harry's tone, and doesn't hesitate before he agrees to not listen to a thing Zayn says. If their appointment was anything to go by, Zayn talks a lot, but none of what he says correlates or makes much sense. If Louis didn't know any better, and if he didn't want to do more research, he would guess that Zayn has an extreme case of Attention Deficit Disorder.

"So what are we talking about today, kitten?" Harry wonders aloud. Effectively pulling Louis out of his thoughts of Zayn.

He thinks of what they need to talk about that day, and finds that they don't really have anything more to discuss. Louis has already diagnosed Harry with D.I.D, now all he has to do is find some way to make sure Harry doesn't have to take pills, and he'll be set.

"We actually don't have much else to talk about. So we can do whatever you want." Louis reveals.

He immediately regrets saying that when a mischievous smirk graces Harry's lips before he states, "Anything I want, huh? Well then, how about you climb into my lap kitten, and show me what those lips can do."

Louis blushes instantly at Harry's suggestion. He slowly rises from his chair and makes his way over to Harry's side of the table. The taller lad is scooted back, making it to where Louis has enough space to sit if he straddles him. Louis does just that and places his hands on Harry's shoulders to steady himself. Harry struggles against his handcuffs, looking tortured at the fact that he's not able to touch Louis.

The smaller lad tries to give him reprieve as he connects their lips. Harry's dark red lipstick tasting like vanilla. Louis looses himself in the kiss, in the way Harry feels under him-hard and unforgiving, in the way Harry tastes. He immediately obliges when Harry tries to pry open Louis' mouth with his tongue. The smaller lad moaning out when Harry traces his tongue with his own.

Louis moves his hands to Harry's hair. Holding on to the green locks, before pulling on them in the heat of the moment. He expected to be scolded for pulling Harry's hair so harshly, but he gets the opposite of that when Harry only deepens their kiss further before grunting out.

Louis can't help it when his hips start gyrating against Harry's crotch. It's like his body has a mind of it's own as Harry dominates his mouth. Harry biting Louis' lip rather harshly before he pulls away.

"When I finally get my hands on you sugar, you're going to wish you were dead." Harry says seriously. He turns his head towards Louis' neck, and begins an assault on his jugular.

"Sugar? That's a new pet name." Louis gasps out as Harry licks and sucks on his neck. The sensation sending an overwhelming amount of pleasure to his cock as he continues to gyrate against the insane criminal.

"Well you do taste sweet." Harry reveals. He doesn't give Louis a chance to respond before he attacks his mouth once more.

Louis comes to the realization then that he could stay in Harry's arms for the rest of his life and be perfectly content. The realization should scare him, seeing as how Harry is criminally insane, and seeing as how Harry has the most blood on his hands. Has the highest victim count. But as Harry traces Louis' mouth with his tongue, he finds himself not caring about any of those things. It's as if Harry's consumed every single part of Louis' mind. Every single part of his soul.

And Louis revels in that thought as he continues to cause Harry pleasure. Wishing that what he and Harry has, never ends. At least not until death do them part.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, is what you missed on Glee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter seven. Let's get it done.
> 
> I know I sped up time in the last chapter, but I will need to do that again soon, just so that I can get the ball rolling for other important things I have planned out for this fic. I believe that's all I have to say, so without further ado, enjoy.

It's officially the weekend, and Louis is looking forward to spending these two days off from work with Niall. Excitement is thrumming through his veins as he opens the front door to their flat, on Saturday morning, and sees his best friend sitting on their couch. Shoving french toast into his mouth, while he cackles at something on the television screen.

Louis doesn't waste anytime in engulfing Niall into a hug. The blonde lad reciprocating the affectionate display when he finally pulls his attention away from the television screen.

"Hey Lou." Niall greets. Keeping his plate of french toast away from Louis' arms. It'd be a shame if Louis accidentally knocked over his plate of breakfast. And a waste of perfect french toast.

Louis takes a moment to breathe in Niall's familiar sent before he's smiling against his neck. "Hey Ni."

Niall lets the hug last for a minute longer before he's shrugging Louis off of him. Claiming he wants to get back to a more important task. I.e. shoving food down his throat. Louis laughs at the explanation and heads into the kitchen, knowing there will be a plate of french toast in the microwave with his name on it.

Louis loves that whenever he comes home on Saturday mornings, Niall has breakfast made. Always making sure Louis comes home to food and fun. This weekend is no different as Louis joins Niall on the couch, and they eat their breakfast together. Discussing their plans for the day in between bites of food.

"So what should we do today?" Louis wonders as he dunks his piece of french toast into a giant glob of syrup.

"I need to go shopping." Niall admits. He finishes off his last bit of french toast, and places his plate on the coffee table in front of them. He explains that his wardrobe has been severely lacking lately, so he wants to hit up some stores to remedy that.

Louis quickly agrees to the shopping idea. The idea of being able to treat himself, spurring his decision. He's been stressed lately, to say the least. Having to cope with the fact that one of his patients has died, while having to deal with a new patient, is driving Louis' stress levels to sky rocket. He's stressed, and anxious every second of the day. The only time he isn't is when he's with Harry. The insane criminal's voice usually soothes him, and he's able to forget all about his stresses for the duration of their appointments.

Needless to say, Louis needs weekends to de-stress and treat himself. And now that he's earning a big boy salary, Louis finds that he's able to blow money when he feels like it. This weekend will be one of those times.

With plans made, Louis and Niall begin to get ready for their day out. Louis changes into black jeans, and a maroon colored t-shirt. An ensemble he left at his apartment because it wasn't work appropriate, therefore he didn't need to pack it with his other clothes when he moved into the asylum.

Once Niall is dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, they head out on the town. They decide to walk, since it's such a beautiful day in Gotham. Not bothering with taking Niall's car, nor the subway. They walk down the side-walked streets of Gotham, block after block, until they reach the nicer side of the city. Where the wealthier civilians eat and shop.

They walk up to a store that's called "Midas Clothing" and decide to head inside to see what the shop has to offer. They're greeted by a warm employee that tells Niall and Louis to notify him if they need any help. The two lads confirm that they'll ask if they need any help, before they begin to peruse the store.

"These clothes look sick." Niall comments as he holds up a pair of dark washed jeans.

"Yeah, I'm loving these shirts." Louis agrees. He gestures to some shirts hung up on a wall, before he begins to shuffle through them. Trying to find his size. When he does find one his size, he snatches it up and checks the price tag. The clothes in the store aren't the cheapest Louis' bought, but they're not crazy expensive either.

He's shuffling through a stack of green colored sweaters when Niall ambles up to him. He shoves something into his face, and asks, "What do you think?"

Louis eyes the piece of clothing curiously, and realizes that Niall has just shoved a pizza printed onesie in his face. The realization makes him laugh loudly as he snatches the onesie out of his best friend's hand. "Bro, if you buy this, I'm buying one too."

Niall's face immediately brightens at Louis' words, and he leads the smaller lad over to where he found the onesie. Louis shifts through the sizes until he finds one that'll fit, and him and Niall agree to buy matching onesies because why not. They're pizza printed for shits sake.

After that, Niall admits that he's done with shopping. Louis agreeing before they head to the cashier section to pay for their items. Niall leaves the store with two new pairs of jeans, a few dress shirts, and of course his onesie. Louis leaves the store with a new t-shirt, a couple of new sweaters, and his own matching onesie.

They're walking down a block that seems to hold only children related stores, when Louis immediately halts his steps. As a result of Louis' abrupt stop, Niall bumps into him and grunts out. Louis didn't mean to stop so suddenly, it's just that something he saw in the window of a children's store has caught his attention.

He steps closer to the glass of the large storefront window, and looks closer at the item that caught his attention. A stuffed clown doll is peering up at Louis from behind the glass. The stuffed doll is small, and is probably sat on the display for decoration, not for selling because it looks like it doesn't have a price tag on it.

The thought doesn't deter Louis though, as his legs subconsciously carry him inside the store. Niall following close behind. Confusion settling his features as he tries to keep up with his best friend's fast pace. Louis walks further into the store until he's greeted by an employee.

"Hello, sirs. Welcome to Toys Galore. Is there something I can help you with, today?" the young employee asks patiently.

Louis doesn't hesitate with his answer as he responds with, "I want to buy that stuffed clown that's up at the front."

He points in the direction of the clown, and the employee follows to where he's pointing. He spots the clown, and a small frown graces his lips. He looks back to Louis and seems to consider something mentally, before he reveals, "I'm sorry sir, but that clown isn't for sale. It actually belongs to one of the owners, and was placed there for decoration."

Louis figured as much, but he'll be damned if he leaves this store without that stuffed clown. This thought leads him to say, "Okay, well let me speak to the owner then."

The employee seems unsure as he registers what Louis is saying. After a beat of silence, the employee finally relents by squeaking out an "Okay" before he rushes off to find his boss.

"Louis what's the big deal? If you want a stuffed clown that much, we can just get you one at another store." Niall reasons. Confused as to why Louis is putting up such a fuss about a stupid, irrelevant toy.

"No. I want that stuffed clown." Louis admits sternly, and determinedly. Niall sighs from his position beside Louis, but doesn't make another comment. Knowing his best friend is extremely stubborn when he sets his mind to something.

They wait for another three minutes before the same employee rushes back to them. His boss following close behind.

"Hello sir. I heard you'd like to buy my clown?" The owner of the store wonders.

"Yes, I would." Louis agrees quickly.

"Well I'm sorry sir, but my clown isn't for sale."

Louis sighs frustratingly, before he quips, "Everything has a sale price. Come on, name yours. Money isn't an issue."

The owners seems to consider Louis' words. He takes his time with making a decision. Thinking carefully as he looks at the stuffed clown, before making eye contact with Louis, once more.

"Okay. I'll sell it to you for five hundred dollars." The owner states. The employee and Niall gasp when they hear the price, but Louis doesn't even think twice about it before he's agreeing to paying that price.

The owner smiles too broadly when Louis agrees, and sends his employee to fetch and wrap up the doll. He leads Louis to the cashier, and the transaction takes seconds. With one swipe of his debit card, Louis is walking out of the toy store with a disapproving Niall following him, and a new stuffed clown doll sitting in a bag that's hanging by his side. When Louis looks down at it, he sees the bright green hair that adorns the clown's head. The color reminding him of a certain insane criminal's hair.

Niall doesn't question why Louis just bought a five hundred dollar doll, and for that Louis is thankful. He's not about to tell Niall that he bought it for a special someone by the name of The Joker. Absolutely not.

They explore a few more shops after that and decide that they don't need anymore clothing. They're about to call it day, Niall explaining that he wants to eat when Louis states that he wants to buy a car for himself. He needs one after all, and now he can afford one. Once he explains that he wants a Range Rover, they walk to the dealership Niall had bought his from.

The whole process of buying a brand new Ranger Rover with automatic steering, sunroof, and creme leather seats takes about two hours, and when they're done, Louis gets to drive his brand new car off of the lot. He's so thrilled to finally have a car that's a hundred percent his, and one that he's paying for. So much so, that he suggests that him and Niall celebrate by having a nice dinner.

Niall immediately agrees. The thought of eating again, thrilling the blonde lad as Louis drives his new car to the restaurant. They eat their food while chit chatting amicably in between bites. The stuffed clown incident having been long forgotten. Niall ranting and raving about Louis' nice car. Threatening to quite his own job so that he can work at the asylum to get paid as much as Louis does. This absurd declaration makes both of them laugh as they drive home.

****

Monday begins too soon for Louis, and his fun weekend with Niall is officially over. He gets ready in his room at the asylum, and places the stuffed clown doll in one of the inside pockets of his lab coat before he heads to his office.

He unlocks his office door, and pushes it open to reveal a dark room. He flicks on his light, before heading straight to his computer. Once he turns it on, he notices that his schedule for the day has already been sent to him. He clicks on it, and the first thing he acknowledges is that his appointment with Harry isn't until the end of the day. This schedule makes Louis irritated, as he realizes he won't be able to give Harry his gift until the end of the day.

He's contemplating on whether or not he can get away with switching appointments around, when he hears a knock on his office door. He expects to see Dr. Hunt peeking her head into his office, but what he sees instead is Dr. Grimshaw's head peeking around his office door.

"Morning Dr. Quinn." Nick greets his co-worker with a bright, yet somewhat off smile.

"Morning Dr. Grimshaw." Louis responds. He watches as Nick tentatively walks into his office. He doesn't sit anywhere. Just stands and looks at Louis for a minute before he says, "I wanted to come by and give you my condolences. Allen was a great man, and it's a shame he passed so soon. I know losing a patient can be ruff, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to stop by sooner."

Louis accepts Nick's apology and condolences by saying, "Thank you Nick, I really appreciate it. And don't worry about not stopping by sooner. I know how busy you are." Nick nods once at Louis' response, before silence settles in the atmosphere of Louis' office.

Louis' come to the conclusion that he doesn't particularly like Nick all that much. It's nothing his co-worker has done that makes Louis not like him. It's just this feeling that Louis gets whenever he's around Nick. An unsettling, and almost creeped out feeling that surges through his core.

"Well, I know you're busy. So I'll let you get back to work." Nick says after what feels like a lifetime of silence, and of him staring at Louis. 

The smaller lad doesn't get to respond before Nick disappears. Vanishing from Louis' office quickly. Nothing but awkwardness left behind in his wake.

Louis shakes his head, and gets back to work. Focusing on his morning routine of checking his emails, and deleting the ones in his junk file. Once that's done, he has his customary five minutes before his first appointment starts. He sighs, already knowing that today will be a long day before he grabs Claire's folder, and heads up to floor four.

He quickly learns that none of his patients are in the mood to talk today. They all seem to be distant, and standoffish towards him, and Louis doesn't know why. As appointment after appointment drags on, and his patients don't talk to him, Louis gets more tired and stressed. It's like his patients are literally sucking the life out him.

Claire does nothing during their appointment but stare at Louis like she knows something he doesn't. Her intense stair is very off putting, and when Paul explains that his time with her is up, he's immediately thanking his lucky stars.

All John does during their appointment is flirt endlessly with Louis. And when Louis suggests that he stop flirting, and start talking about himself, John immediately ceases all communication. Leaving Louis to have a one sided conversation as John sits across from him, practically ignoring him.

Lisa does the same thing as Claire did during their appointment. Just stares at Louis like she knows something he doesn't. Her stare is unsettling as well, and by the end of their appointment, Louis' convinced that her and Claire had agreed to gang up on him just to make his day shit.

When it's time for Zayn's appointment, he's expecting for the heavily tattooed lad to be quiet and distant as well. He's surprised when Zayn is the same chatter box as he always is. Blabbering on and on about nothing. Jumping from one topic to the next without any transitions. Making Louis' head spin. He spends an alarmingly long time explaining to Louis that he's disappointed by the fact that he never brought him a cheeseburger. Louis actually blushes at the accusation, and promises to bring him a burger when he can.

By the end of that appointment, Louis' stress levels are dwindling, and his excitement levels are spiking because he finally gets to see Harry. He rushes to his office, grabs the stuffed clown that he put in his drawer for safe keeping, grabs Harry's folder, and rushes back up to the fourth floor. Harry's wicked smile greets Louis as he walks out of the elevator, and the shorter lad's stomach does a somersault at the sight. As he's walking towards the table, Louis realizes that Harry looks different today. It hits him like a ton of bricks when he notices that Harry isn't wearing a straight jacket. His muscled arms are free from their restraints, and Louis' mouth practically waters as he sees the multitude of tattoos that liter Harry's pale arms. The insane criminal looks dangerously handsome today. His dark red lipstick making his lips look plumper while his bright green eyes shine blindingly against his black eye makeup. Louis sits down in his chair precariously, before placing Harry's folder on the table.

"Hey, sugar. How was your day?" Harry wonders lightly. His voice sounding deeper today, for some reason.

"Tiring. But I'm glad to see you." Louis reveals shyly. The stuffed clown weighs heavily in his pocket.

"Is that so?" Harry smirks devilishly at Louis' admittance.

"So where's your straight jacket?" Louis wonders. Completely bypassing Harry's teasing.

"Got it taken off for good behavior." Harry reveals. Shrugging at the good behavior part.

"Oh that's good! Congratulations."

Again, Harry shrugs as he says, "I just didn't want to end up in solitary again. Like being down here, with you."

A dark blush develops on Louis' cheeks at Harry's words. "I like being here with you too."

Harry's smirk is award winning when he hears Louis' response. Giving the smaller lad a wink to accompany the smirk that's directed his way.

Louis deems now, a good enough time as any to reveal the gift he got Harry. He moves one of his hands to the inside pocket of his lab coat, and says, "I got you something."

Harry's eyes light up, and he looks to Louis' hand as he pulls out a small stuffed clown doll.

"Made me think of you." Louis reveals as he places the doll on the table.

This doll looks a lot like Harry, which is the main reason as to why Louis was so adamant about buying it in the first place.

"Thank you, kitten." Harry says earnestly as he eyes the doll. He wishes he could touch it, but his hands are handcuffed behind his back, as usual.

"You're welcome." Louis states. A bright, and warm smile encompassing his features.

Harry spends a few minutes looking at the doll, and deciding it's his new favorite play thing, besides Louis that is, before he connects his eyes with the doctor himself. He clears his throat, before speaking once more.

"Kitten why did you get me this doll?"

Louis looks down at said toy, before looking back up at Harry. "Because it reminded me of you."

Harry knows that there's more to this gift than Louis lets on. Can tell in the way Louis looks like he's holding himself back from admitting something. Like he wants to say so much more on the topic, but he won't allow himself to.

"If I asked you to do something for me kitten, something that would make me so happy, would you do it?" Harry wonders seriously. His vague question doesn't make Louis hesitate as he answers, "Yes."

"Would you do anything, to make me happy?"

"Yes."

"Glad to hear it, sugar. I've got some big plans for us."

****

It's midnight, and Harry is staring up at the ceiling of his room. The stuffed clown that Louis gave him earlier that day is laying on his chest. He doesn't startle when he ears someone open his room door. Knows it's Liam doing his weekly check up.

"Hey, boss." Liam greets as he slides into Harry's room undetected and in his guard uniform.

"Liam." Harry acknowledges quickly before he goes back to staring at his ceiling.

"I've got some good news. Your house is ready, and waiting for your arrival. And your assets have been unfrozen."

Harry sits up at Liam's news. The clown falling to his lap as he does so.

"Perfect, Liam. We should be good to go in a couple weeks time."

"Okay." Liam responds. He sees the clown in Harry's lap, and wonders, "Cute clown. Where'd you get it."

"Louis gave it to me." Harry admits quickly.

"Looks like he's quite smitten with you, if he's giving you gifts."

"I'm sure he is. Got him wrapped tightly around my finger. He told me he'd do anything for me, during our appointment today."

"Good. So he's right where we need him to be?" Liam checks.

"Yes, he is. So what about the boys, are they ready?"

Liam smiles as he says, "Yeah they are. They're filled in on the plan, and waiting for your word. They're excited for your return."

"Good. Good. You've equipped them with the best machinery, correct?" Harry asks. He needs to make sure everything is covered before he enacts his plan.

"Yup. State of the art guns and all that."

"Good job Liam. Looks like I won't have to put a bullet through your brain any time soon." Harry says too seriously.

Liam gulps. "Of course, it's my duty boss."

Right as Liam turns to leave Harry's room, the insane criminal stops him. "Oh, Liam? I've decided to let Zaynie come with us. But make sure he has a gun. He's not getting out of here without putting in some work first."

"Will do. Thank you, J." Liam says sincerely. Excited that the love of his life gets to leave the asylum with them.

"Don't make me regret my decision, Liam. Make sure to keep your boy in check. Now get out of my room." Are the last words Liam hears before he leaves Harry's room. Thoughts of him and Zayn having a normal life when they leave this hell hole making him have a pep in his step as he leaves the fourth floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to thank everyone who's left comments on my fic recently. I got the shock of my life when I logged in today, and saw that I had 10 comments waiting for me. That's never happened before. I've never had that many comments waiting to be read, let alone, that many comments this early on for a fic.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who has left kudos! Same with the comments, I've never had this many kudos so early on for a fic, before. The amount of positive feedback and love that I'm receiving makes me want to write a really amazing fic for you all. So that's what I'm going to try to keep doing.
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 7. I hope you all enjoy it!

Louis is hunched over his desk, drawing hearts all over the papers that reside in Harry's folder, when he hears the infamous click clack of Dr. Hunt's heels. He hasn't seen his fellow doctor for a week. Being told that she was going on vacation, from Dr. Grimshaw. It's safe to say that he's missed his co-worker. Seeing as how they're closer to being friends than mere colleagues.

Louis shuts Harry's folder, quickly. Deciding to finish his doodling later, when he hears Dr. Hunt approach his office. He waits for a second or two before her notorious brown haired head peeks around his door.

"Good morning, Louis!" She smiles warmly at him, and walks into his office. She's wearing her signature outfit of a pencil skirt and button up. The only difference is that she's sporting a nice tan beneath said clothing.

"Morning, Rosie! Enjoy your vacation?" Louis wonders. Already knowing what Dr. Hunt's answer is going to be.

"Oh my god yes. Tahiti is beautiful this time of year. You should go sometime." She answers excitedly. Just like Louis thought she would.

He laughs at her response, and says, "Yeah, I'll have to visit sometime."

She nods quickly, as if she's trying to persuade Louis into going, before she sits down in one of the chairs that face his desk. "So how have you been?"

Louis' been...pretty good. His patients aren't creating a fuss, his feelings for Harry are growing stronger everyday, and his friendship with Niall has never been better. He decides to keep all of this information on the down low though, as he answers with, "I've been good."

"Great!" Rosie exclaims, before she continues with, "I'm glad to hear it. How's Zayn been doing? I know we kind of threw him at you randomly, but his case needed immediate attention."

"He's been good, actually. A real chatterbox, but it's nothing I can't handle." Louis admits.

Rosie nods once, then says, "Oh I know how much that boy can talk. It used to drive me up a wall when he was my patient."

Louis' smile is small when he meets Dr. Hunt's gaze. Wondering briefly if that was the reason why she made Zayn Louis' new patient. "Yeah, it's a lot to take in sometimes, but he gives good information."

"Is that so? Hmm, whenever I spoke with him, everything he said never made any sense. Guess he just feels more comfortable with you, then he did with me. So have you diagnosed him yet?"

"I have actually. I'm pretty sure he has an extreme case of ADD, and I'm also sure that he might be manic." Louis reveals. He pulls out Zayn's folder, and goes over his notes. Yup, manic is the word he would definitely use to describe Zayn.

"Interesting. I figured he had some type of attention disorder, but I hadn't thought about him being manic." Dr. Hunt admits. A thoughtful look creating her features as she thinks about what Louis has just revealed.

"Yeah. He's an interesting character." Louis explains. He's pulled from his conversation with Dr. Hunt when his computer dings. He shifts his attention to the monitor, and sees that his schedule for the day has been sent to him. He clicks on it before he turns back to Dr. Hunt.

"That must be your schedule." She says softly before standing up. "Which must mean we have to start work soon."

Louis simply nods to confirm her statement.

"Well I'll let you get to it, then. See you later Louis." Dr. Hunt finalizes as she walks toward his office door. Louis calling out a, "Bye, Rosie." before his fellow doctor disappears down the hall.

When Louis is alone again, he opens his schedule to see that he has an appointment with Zayn first, then Harry, before he has to see Claire. Lisa, and John having an appointment later on in the day. He grabs Zayn's folder, and heads up to the fourth floor quickly when he sees the time and realizes that he'll be late if he doesn't leave his office soon.

He takes the elevator to the fourth floor, and is deposited on said floor to the sight of Zayn sitting at a table in the communal area. Waiting patiently with his head down. When he hears footsteps, Zayn raises his head, and smiles politely at Louis' approaching figure.

"Morning doc." Zayn quips as Louis takes a seat, and opens his file.

"Morning Zayn. How are you today?"

"Oh I'm peachy keen doc. I got some great news last night, so I'm buzzing." Zayn admits. His body is practically vibrating with excitement at something, and Louis underlines the word manic in Zayn's folder, before looking back up at him.

"Great news, huh? Care to share?" Louis asks. He doesn't know what has Zayn so excited, but he figures it can't be that great seeing as how they're in an insane asylum. Any news to hear around here, can't be that thrilling.

"Can't do doc. It's a secret. A secret between me and Joker."

That name catches Louis' attention immediately, and he leans forward to ask, "Harry? What does he have to do with this?"

Zayn lets out a loud cackle that permeates the air surrounding them. It's randomness, and suddenness startles Louis, and he sits back in alarm.

"You're funny doc. I don't know anyone by the name Harry. Who's that?"

The confusion that laced Louis' features, transforms into recognition and he sighs before saying, "Right, I mean Joker. What does he have to do with this secret?"

"You'd be wise to remember that Harry died a long time ago. Now, enough about him and our secret, let's talk about something else, shall we?" Zayn quips once he's sobered up from his laughing fit.

Louis' mind is whirling at the idea that Harry and Zayn have a secret. This secret that makes Zayn excited, and this secret that Louis isn't privy too. Zayn must see his mind working, because he says, "Oh calm down doc. You'll know about the secret soon enough. But only if you behave, that is."

Once again, Zayn's vague statements are throwing Louis through a loop. He doesn't get to respond to said statements, before Zayn is jumping into a long winded story about his dad. Louis, not being able to get a word in edge wise, is left to take as quick of notes as possible. Finding some reprieve when Zayn takes a short second break to catch his breath before he's ranting again.

By the end of Zayn's appointment, he's confused, yet has a lot of information about Zayn's dad: Javaad Malik. Which would be ideal if this information helped treat Zayn in some way, shape, or form. Except this information doesn't help at all. It's essentially useless, but Louis will have to wait until his next appointment with Zayn to get something more useful from him.

Eventually, Liam pops out of nowhere, and un-handcuffs Zayn gently, before he's leading the chatterbox back to his room. Leaving Louis to run down to his office and grab Harry's folder, before he's heading back up to the fourth floor.

When Louis exits the elevator again, he's met with the beautiful sight of Harry. He's wearing his customary makeup: red lips, and dark black eye makeup,and is leaning leisurely against his seat. Smiling at Louis as he watches the smaller lad take a seat in front of him. Louis has a matching smile on his face. His heart beating at an exciting pace as he looks at Harry.

"Hey, sugar." Harry practically purrs. His honey staccato voice warming up Louis' cold skin.

"Hi." Louis squeaks. Harry's intense gaze is once again making him blush shyly.

"Now don't go shy on me, kitten." Harry teases when he sees the blush that litters Louis' cheeks.

"Sorry, you make me nervous sometimes." Louis admits softly. Not bothering to open Harry's folder.

"Why do I make you nervous?" Harry wonders. It's not his goal to make Louis feel this emotion, yet the smaller lad seems to act shy in some way, shape, or form, whenever they're together.

"I don't know. You're just intense."

Harry smirks at Louis explanation, and asks, "Does that bother you?"

His smirk widens when he sees Louis shake his head quickly before he's blurting out, "No! No! I like intense. I love intense. I love y-"

Louis immediately stops himself from muttering that last word. A darker blush covers his cheeks now, and Harry knows that Louis' embarrassed. He also knows what Louis was about to say. Knows that the smaller lad was about to confess his undying love for him. But that simply won't do, because Harry doesn't have feelings, he sure as hell doesn't do feelings. Maybe a long time ago, he wouldn't have hesitated to tell someone that he loves them, or wouldn't have cringed at the thought of someone loving him. But now, he's intent on the fact that feelings are useless, and anyone who has them are weak. He decides to keep these thoughts to himself, knowing that Louis won't take too kindly to them. So he decides to lighten the mood, again. Wants Louis' playful side to shine through, instead of this timid side that's currently being displayed.

"Do you know what you make me?"

Louis clears his throat, and meets Harry's gaze. "No. What?"

"Horny." Harry whispers.

He's rewarded with a giggle from Louis. A rhythm that sounds too pure to Harry's ears. That pureness will change soon. Very soon.

"You're bad." Louis continues to giggle. He places one of his dainty hands over his mouth in hopes of muffling said sounds.

"The baddest." Harry agrees quickly. No playfulness in his voice whatsoever. He gives Louis a luxurious wink, and licks his lips.

Louis follows the motion of Harry's tongue with his eyes, before he's changing the topic to something more serious. "Um Zayn said something interesting during his appointment today."

Harry rolls his eyes, before he's asking, "What?"

"He said you and him have a secret. And that he's excited about it."

Louis expected Harry to deny everything. To explain to Louis that he has no such thing with Zayn. But instead he says, "We do have a secret. And if you're trying to figure out what it is, you shouldn't waste your time. I'm not telling you what it is, but you'll know soon enough. Keep being a good boy, and you'll have a bright future, sugar."

Louis sighs, before wondering, "I'll have a bright future? What does that even mean!?" His tone is indicating that he's frustrated with all of the vague statements, and comments that he's been receiving lately. And Harry knows how frustrating it can be, to be out of the loop. But that doesn't give Louis the right to act petulant about it. Doesn't give him the right to slam his hand against the table like a spoiled child would when they don't get their way.

"Don't use that tone with me." Harry says threateningly.

Louis straightens up immediately, and apologizes sincerely. A bashful look forming his features as he locks eyes with Harry.

"You're lucky I'm so smitten with you, kitten, or else you would've just lost your tongue. No one uses that tone with me." Harry explains as he tries to calm down from the anger that's surging through his veins.

Louis apologizes again, and when he looks like he's about to cry, Harry sighs and says, "Now come here, and remind me of how sweet you taste."

That's how they end their appointment for the day. Louis in Harry's lap. Their mouths intertwined. Louis' hands cocooned in Harry's green locks as he tugs on them subconsciously. His hips moving along to the rhythm that their mouths are making. Louis trying to make up for his petulant behavior from before. He's a good boy, he swears he is. He tells Harry as much, and the green haired lad responds with, "I know you are." before their lips are locking once more.

All too soon Harry is being led away by Liam, and Louis is forced to head back down to his office. He's got a lunch break now, and him and Dr. Hunt agree to have lunch at a little cafe that's down the block. Both deciding that they need a moment to breathe away from the asylum before their afternoon appointments begin.

They eat in amicable silence. Louis' thoughts making him too distracted. He can't believe he actually got angry with Harry today. Sweet, funny, charismatic Harry. He's been nothing but kind to Louis. Has done nothing but make him feel feelings that he's never felt before. And Louis was this close to screwing it all up because he was frustrated with the fact that people were being so vague with him. He shouldn't admit it, seeing as how he's only known Harry for four months now, but he knows deep down that he loves Harry. Knows deep down that there will never be anyone who makes him feel the way Harry makes him feel.

Louis knows he's insane for feeling this way. Knows he's breaking every piece of his contract by having an intimate relationship with Harry. And he knows he's a hypocrite. He told himself when this job started that he wouldn't allow his heart to be captured by anyone. Had laughed at the clause in his contract that stated that he couldn't be with anyone intimately while working, because he was convinced that he wouldn't need to worry about such a thing. But then he met Harry, who's crazy himself, yet treats Louis better than most people in his life do.

He feels like he's on top of the world, whenever he's with Harry, and that feeling is scary, yet riveting at the same time. He's never felt like this with anyone before, ever. He's coming to the realization that he'd do absolutely anything Harry asked him to, in a heartbeat, when Dr. Hunt is pulling him out of his thoughts.

She explains that their lunch break is almost up, and asks if he's ready to go. Louis looks down at his half eaten soup, and determines that he is ready to go. They make their way back to the asylum, and Louis bids her a farewell as he makes is way into his office. He grabs Claire's folder, and heads back up to the fourth floor.

He's met with absolute commotion when the elevator doors ping open. Claire is writhing and jerking in Liam's grasp. Her hair is flying wildly as she shrieks, and kicks out. Seeming as if she's trying to get away from Liam's hold.

Her eyes are wide with fear as she continues to jerk about in Liam's grasp. Her ear splitting screams of "No!" slicing the otherwise quiet atmosphere. Louis takes a moment to gather his thoughts before he's running over to the scene.

"Liam! What's going on?" He yells over Claire's screaming. The two of them notice his presence, and Claire begins to jerk more sporadically in Liam's grip.

"She's having an episode." Liam yells back as a response. Louis is about to ask what he should do, because he's never been in this situation before, where one of his patients was hostile, so he's clueless. But Claire's dark voice interrupts him.

"No! Get the fuck away from me doc! You're going to kill me!" She screeches towards Louis. Her words make him momentarily numb, and frozen. She continues to jerk in Liam's grip like a wild animal. The sight is heartbreaking.

"I'm not going to kill you, Claire. Why would you think that?" Louis questions sincerely. He goes to place a comforting hand on Claire's writhing body, but she jerks her body away from his touch.

She lets out a dark, and animalistic growl at his attempt to touch her, before she's screeching once more, "No! Stay away from me, you killer! Killer! Killer! Killer! You fucking murder-"

All of a sudden, Claire's body slumps in Liam's arms, and the life drains from her eyes. Her body falls to the floor in a heap. Hair splayed over her lifeless face.

"What the fuck did you do?" Louis shouts at Liam. Who bends over, and checks Claire's pulse with his two fingers pressed against her neck.

"Calm down, Doc. I just gave her a sedative to calm her down. That's all." Liam explains as he holds up a syringe. "She'll be awake in a few hours, but unfortunately you two won't have an appointment today."

Louis watches as Liam picks up Claire's pliant body, and carries it towards her room. He needs to talk to Claire as soon as possible. Needs to figure out what spurred Claire into having an episode. Needs to know why she would think that he could ever be capable of murdering her.

He won't get any answers today though, so Louis heads back down to his office, and drops her folder off. He stops by Dr. Hunt's office and details the situation that had just occurred, to her, before saying that he's heading home for the day. Not waiting to hear a response, before he's grabbing his car keys, and racing towards said vehicle. His emotions, and mind awry as he drives to his and Niall's apartment. It's been one hell of a day, and Louis is looking forward to ranting about everything to someone who's more than willing to listen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9. I hope you all enjoy!  
> P.S.: people who wished for Louis to be more...wise, standoff-ish, hesitant, reserved, and/or less willing, around Harry-your wish is going to come true soon.

"Babe. Wake up. Baby. Zayn?" Liam whispers from where he's perched at the end of Zayn's bed. Trying to rouse his boyfriend from slumber by poking him lightly. Zayn hates being woken up from sleep, so Liam knows to be gentle with him or else his head will be chewed off. Figuratively, that is.

He continues to poke at Zayn's sleeping form, until he sees that his boyfriend is beginning to stir. He leans back, and gives his boyfriend some room to stretch before he sits up. Liam watches fondly, as Zayn rubs some crust out of eyes, before he turns his amber eyed gaze towards Liam. Realization crosses Zayn's features, and he smiles warmly. Matching Liam's facial expression.

"Hey, babe." He says softly. His voice still riddled with sleep, and disuse.

Liam doesn't respond. Instead, he leans in and attaches his lips with Zayn's. He couldn't help himself. Having to be separated from the love of your life is hard. Since they've been in the asylum, they haven't been able to see much of each other. Liam only being able to sneak around to see Zayn every once in a while. Absence has truly made his heart grow fonder, and Liam's more in love with Zayn than ever before. He tries to display this in his kiss. Delighted when Zayn mimics his movements with just as much passion, and enthusiasm.

Their kiss doesn't last long. It's too short, in Liam's opinion. But he supposes it's better than nothing. Besides, he came here for a reason, and he doesn't have much time. He pulls away from Zayn reluctantly. Leaning back in to kiss the pout off of his boyfriends lips, before he straightens up.

"I have a message, from the Joker." Liam explains. He grabs Zayn's hand, and begins to play with his fingers.

Zayn takes the silence as an opportunity to scoff before asking, "What does he want?"

Liam knows that Zayn doesn't completely trust The Joker, and neither does he, if he's being honest. But The Joker is his boss, so what is he supposed to do? The insane, green haired criminal literally has the power to end both him, and Zayn's life in a second. And that fact is the only reason as to why Liam is so loyal towards him. If The Joker didn't have that kind of power, him and Zayn would have left Gotham a long time ago. They would have disappeared, fallen off the face of the earth, if you will. Happily living their lives on some random island that would be far, far away from Gotham. But alas, here they are. Forced to do what The Joker says, until further notice.

"The plan is happening this Friday. He wanted to make sure you were prepared. Mentally, that is." Liam says gently. Not wanting to upset his boyfriend even more.

Again, Zayn scoffs, before he spits, "That fucker has no right to question my mental stability when he's the most mental of us all."

Liam would laugh fondly, over how cute Zayn gets when he's angry, but he doesn't have time. And their situation is too dire for laughter. Instead Liam tries to placate his boyfriend, by saying, "I know babe. I know."

"I used to be in love with him, you know." Zayn admits, his body deflating from all anger. When he sees Liam's hurt facial expression, he adds, "Before I met you, of course."

"He was everything to me, at one point. My brother, my best friend, and I hoped he would eventually become my lover. But that all changed, when he began to rise up the ranks in the mob. With the more power he got, the more pompous, and money hungry he became. And when he became my Father's favorite, he was more than happy to forget that I even existed. And at first, it hurt. I felt like I had lost my brother, and best friend all at once. And I kind of did in a sense, because Harry forgot all about me. He didn't want anything to do with me. And then you came along, and showed me that I was worth something, again. I can't thank you enough for deciding to gift me with your love. It's been the best thing to ever happen to me. And if I could have it my way, I would put a bullet right through Harry's heart, and me and you would live happily ever after in some far away country."

Liam didn't know much about Zayn and Harry's past. He, of course, knew they were brothers by adoption and that they were close, at some point, due to this. But he didn't know that they were so close to the point where Zayn was seeking Harry's intimacy. The thought begins an onslaught of images of Zayn and Harry together, and Liam feels sick all of a sudden.

He gets pulled out of his horrific thoughts, when he hears Zayn sigh. "But the past is the past, I suppose. And I have you, so there's really no point of dwelling on it. Though, since the plan is happening on Friday, and I'll get my gun back then, maybe I can finally put that bullet through Harry's shriveled up, cold, black heart."

The seriousness in Zayn's tone, makes Liam sit up at attention. An extremely worried expression graces his face as he looks at his boyfriend pointedly. "Zayn please. Please promise me you won't do anything that'll get you in trouble on Friday. The Joker is letting us leave here, together. Don't ruin that by pulling some stunt that will get you killed. Please." Liam begs. Tears begin to well up in his eyes as he thinks about the harm The Joker can do, when he's threatened. How brutally violent he can be when someone threatens his life.

"I love you. I want to be with you until we die, and I'd rather that be later than sooner. Please, let's just do what he asks, and get out of this hell hole so we can finally be together again."

Zayn completely crumbles at Liam's tear shed, and words. He holds so much resentment, and anger towards The Joker, that he's ready to get his vengeance. But he'll wait. He'll wait for Liam's sake. For the sake of their relationship. He explains as much, and Liam sighs in relief.

"I'll be good. But only for you." Zayn pacifies, then says, "I love you too."

He leans over, and wipes the tears from Liam's face with his thumb. His heart feeling like it's going to combust when Liam leans in again to kiss him. The lip lock is gentle, and sweet. Filled with promises of a better life, when they leave this asylum. And when they separate, him and Liam are wearing matching grins.

"So you're prepared for Friday?" Liam asks, just to make sure. He can't, won't, let anything happen to the love of his life.

"As prepared as I'll ever be." Zayn confirms with a resolute nod of his head.

Him and Liam wrap up their conversation, and Liam gives him one last sweet kiss before he departs. Leaving Zayn to fall back asleep once he's curled up in a ball under his bed sheet. Dreams of him and Liam's perfect life, of their future kids, of their future marriage, of their quaint little house in the suburbs, consuming his mind while he sleeps as peacefully as one can while being housed in an asylum.

**** 

Louis walks into work that Monday morning, and sees no security guard sitting behind the front desk. If he's right, Liam should be working on the first floor today, seeing as how Paul worked down here, on Friday. Louis' confused by the lack of a guard, but doesn't get too much time to ponder Liam's disappearance when he sees said lad hastily making his way towards the front desk.

Louis smiles immediately at the sight, and walks up to greet the security guard. Liam greets him back just as warmly, but Louis notices that his eyes are red, and his face looks blotchy as if he's been crying. When Louis brings up the state of Liam's face, the security guard brushes him off by explaining that he has allergies. Which, makes sense Louis supposes. Considering they're still in Spring season. So Louis accepts the explanation, and bids Liam a farewell before he makes his way to his office on the second floor.

When he arrives on said floor, he sees that Dr. Grimshaw's office is dark, which is customary because the doctor is never in his office. Always choosing to stay on the fifth floor to do his work. Louis wonders what the point is, in Dr. Grimshaw having an office when he's never in it, as he passes by Dr. Hunt's office.

Again, Louis' met with a dark room. He doesn't dwell on it much though. Figuring that Dr. Hunt is out getting coffee, or just hasn't arrived at work yet. Louis finally makes it to his office, and opens the door before turning on the light. He sits his briefcase down, and goes to turn on his computer. Noticing that he has his schedule already, he clicks it open and reads the list of names. He sees Claire's first, then Harry's, then Zayn's, before seeing John's and then Lisa's last.

Louis' clicking through his emails when he hears Dr. Hunt's heels clack against the linoleum floor. He isn't surprised when he sees her enter his office. He is surprised though, when he sees her disheveled appearance. Her clothes are askew, her hair a tangled mess, and her makeup is smudged. If Louis didn't know any better, he would say that Dr. Hunt either just woke up, or she's just gotten into a fight.

Louis watches as Dr. Hunt sits down in one of his chairs with a huff. "Good morning?" He says unsure.

Dr. Hunt groans, and leans back in the chair. "You will not believe the night I've just had." Her voice sounding exhausted.

"Let me guess, wild night with the boyfriend?" Louis tries to joke.

Dr. Hunt huffs before letting out a sardonic laugh. "I wish. All of the patients on floor three decided to have a riot in the middle of the night. They were locked up in their rooms, and decided to fling themselves against their doors. They did whatever they had to, to make noise. The guard from that floor, rushed to get me, because he didn't know how to stop the patients from purposefully hurting themselves."

Louis immediately becomes serious, as he asks, "Oh my God. Was anyone hurt?"

"Thankfully not. Just a few bruises, and broken appendages. Me and a few other guards were able to stop the riot just in time."

"Okay. I'm glad no one was severely injured." Louis sighs with relief. "Do you know why they started the riot?"

Dr. Hunt takes a deep breath before saying, "That's the weird part. I asked each and every one of them why they decided to riot, and they all said the same thing."

Louis waits with baited breath while Dr. Hunt continues. "They all said that the end is near."

Louis' face scrunches in confusion as he mulls over Dr. Hunt's words. "That the end is near? What's that even supposed to mean?"

"I have no clue. But I'm going to question my patients about it some more, today. I suggest you do the same. Let's see if we can figure this conundrum out."

"Of course." Louis agrees immediately. He makes a mental note to question his patients about the riot and why it was started.

"I know your contract states that you can spend the weekend away from the asylum, and I hate to do this to you, but with the riot that happened last night, me and Dr. Grimshaw really need you to stay at the asylum this weekend. Just as a precautionary measure. Once we're sure the situation won't happen again, you can go back to spending your weekend however you please." Dr. Hunt explains gently, yet urgently.

"Of course." Louis repeats. "I can stay this weekend."

"Great. Thank you. We really appreciate it." Dr. Hunt says before she smiles. She stands up from the chair that she was occupying, before explaining that she needs to tidy up before work. Louis bids her a goodbye, and goes back to checking his emails. It's been an interesting couple of weeks at the asylum, that's for sure. His patients have become distant with him, even John has stopped his flirting, Claire had an episode last week, and Louis hasn't been able to see her since. He was told that Claire was threatening to hurt herself if she was forced to see Louis again, which makes him even more confused, because he doesn't know what he's done to deserve this type of treatment from Claire. So on top of all of the unfortunate occurrences with his patients, the third floor ones are beginning to go haywire too.

The realization that almost every patient in this asylum is acting out about something, makes Louis determined to get to the bottom of what's going on. He has this strong sense of feeling that there's something he doesn't know about, and he'll spend his entire day, week even, trying to figure out what he doesn't know.

He checks the time, and sees that he has a few minutes left before Claire's appointment. He grabs her folder and heads up to the fourth floor. Hoping that he actually gets to have an appointment with her today, instead of past days where she's threatened herself so severely in order to get out of the appointments.

The elevator dings, and Louis is genuinely surprised to see Claire sitting at one of the communal tables when the elevator doors fully open. She has a grim look on her face, and is looking at Louis with nothing but fear coating her irises, but at least she didn't try to threaten her way out of the appointment, today. Louis will take that as a win.

He approaches the table slowly, and sits down softly. Placing Claire's folder on the table with just as much softness as when he sat down. Louis sees that Claire is watching his every move, but Louis doesn't let that bother him. Deciding to smile as warmly as he can, before he says, "Hello Claire. I'm glad to see you again."

Claire doesn't respond back. Letting the silence be her response, which is what Louis had expected, if he's being honest. He doesn't let the silence deter him though, and decides to question Claire about her family. He goes through question after question with her. Giving her some time to answer them, which she never does. But Louis gives her chance to end his one sided conversation nonetheless. He hoped the questions about her family would get her to speak, and hoped that they would be a calm transition into discussing the riots. But question after question that Louis asks, gets silence as an answer.

After a while of this, Louis sighs, and decides to just ask about the riot instead. "So did you hear there was a riot last night? On floor three?"

Claire's face immediately brightens at Louis' question, and the doctor is taken aback. Claire looks too smitten at the idea of a riot, and Louis wants to know why. He takes her display of an emotion, as a cue to ask her more questions about the subject previously mentioned.

"I'm assuming you heard about it then? Do you know why those patients rioted?"

Claire smirks, a facial expression he's never seen on the young girl, before she says, "Because they know the same thing I do."

"Which is...?" Louis prompts. 

"You know, for someone who has a medical degree, probably two, you sure are unintelligent." Claire says offhandedly.

Louis is stunned into silence by her statement. Not only is this conversation the longest one they've had in weeks, but now Claire is insulting his intellectual abilities. His mind is whirling, to say the least.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Louis questions after a few minutes of stunned silence.

"Those patients on floor three are smart, because they know what's coming. You, haven't put two and two together yet, which is frightening considering you're supposed to be the smartest of us all. That fact, makes you unintelligent. Which won't really matter soon anyway. All of us are doomed. But at least me, and the other patients have had time to come to peace with the fact that our time here is ending. I'm sorry the same can't be said for you. You'll be stuck in the same hell hole for the rest of your life."

Louis is once again, stunned into silence. Claire's words are playing on a loop in his head, as Paul explains that their appointment is over. He gently takes Claire's arm, and leads her to her room silently. Louis just sits and watches as the lilac haired girl disappears. He's more confused now, then he ever was before.

Claire's words have struck a frightening chord within him. The sentence about him being stuck in the same hell hole for the rest of his life- making him fearful. And then he thinks about what she meant, when she said that her and the other patient's time at the asylum is ending. His thoughts taking a dark turn when trying to decode her vague sentences.

It's safe to say he's shaken up when he leaves their appointment. He doesn't register that he's heading down to his office. Doesn't register that he's grabbing Harry's folder. His body on autopilot as he heads back up to the fourth floor. He must still be shaken up, his features making his emotions known, at least, because as soon as Harry sees him, his face contorts into worry and confusion.

Louis barely has a chance to sit down before Harry is asking, "Kitten? What's wrong?"

Louis takes some deep breaths before stuttering out, "I'm just-It's-Never mind, I just-" He makes a frustrated noise as he stumbles on his words. Finally settling with, "Claire just said something that shook me up. That's all."

Harry leans forward in his seat as far as he can. "What did she say?" He questions quickly.

"It's nothing Harry. Really. Let's just focus on your appointment, okay?"

"Louis." Harry warns.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Louis deflates. His whirlwind of emotions suddenly making him tired.

Harry actually growls. The noise sounding low and threatening. "Louis. Tell me what she said. Right now."

The intensity in Harry's eyes, makes Louis relent quickly. "She said-she said that I'm unintelligent because I don't know what everyone else knows, and that her and the other patients' time here is coming to an end, and that she's found peace with it but she feels sorry for me because I'll be in the same hell hole for the rest of my life."

Harry is silent for a moment. His face void of any emotion as he looks at Louis. Then suddenly, in the blink of an eye, his face changes from being void of any emotion, to being overcome with an intense anger. He bares his teeth, and growls once more before spitting out, "That schizophrenic cunt. I swear I'm going to put a bullet through her head first."

Louis gasps at Harry's statement. He's never seen this dark side of Harry before. He's never heard Harry willingly state that he's going to actually hurt someone. Louis doesn't like this cold, violent side of Harry. He's scared right now. He doesn't know which is more alarming, Harry's behavior or his words.

"Louis. Promise me you won't listen to a thing she says. She's just a crazy bitch who doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about." Harry says firmly.

Louis can't respond because he's still too stunned and scared to do so. Several minutes pass of him and Harry just staring at each other, before Harry shouts, "Louis! Promise me!"

His harsh tone makes Louis jolt. His flight or fight instinct is flaring, and his feet are preparing to make a run for it since Louis' always been the one to flight, instead of fight.

"Louis!" Harry yells again. His voice raising an octave, as it sounds more firmer and harsher.

Louis is about to respond, just so that Harry will stop yelling at him, because he doesn't think his emotions and heart can take anymore abuse from his patients, when Paul appears beside the table and asks, "What's going on here? What's all the ruckus about?"

Harry sneers up at Paul, mentally deciding that Paul will be the third person he kills on Friday (right after John), when Louis decides to make a run for it. He grabs Harry's folder quickly and rushes towards the elevator. Ignoring Harry's calls for him to come back. For him to promise that he won't listen to Claire.

Louis continues to ignore all of Harry's statements though, as he gets on the elevator and prays for it to carry him down to the second floor quickly. The last thing he sees before the elevator doors close, is Paul grabbing Harry, and hauling him back to his room.

When Louis enters the sanctity of his office, it feels like he can breathe again. He takes a big sigh, and sits down at his computer. He's turning it on, when a small drop of water hits his hand. Its then that he realizes that he's crying. Silent tears slipping down his face. The emotional whirlwind of today's events proving to be too much as tear after tear spills. He lets himself cry, knowing that bottling up his emotions isn't psychologically healthy.

He tries to get on with the rest of his day, but when his next appointment rolls around, he decides to cancel it. Along with the last appointments he has. Claiming he's too distraught to handle any more patients today. He sets about doing paperwork for the rest of the day, and when Dr. Hunt knocks on his office door at five o'clock in the evening, and tells him that he can stop working, Louis sighs gratefully and retreats to his room. Ready to shower, and slip on his pajamas as he tries to forgot about everything that has happened during the day.

****

The rest of the week goes by uneventful for Louis. Which is a good thing, if he's honest. His patients go back to being standoff-ish, and silent towards him. Which is much better then them being violent with him. Zayn, who is usually a chatter box, is unusually quiet for the rest of the week. Claiming to be tired.

The one person that isn't silent with Louis, is Harry. The green haired lad tries to butter Louis up with sweet compliments, and words during their appointments, but Louis' still too scared of him. So his sweet mutterings prove to be useless as Louis becomes distant towards him.

He hates that their relationship has come to this. How it's become so torn in the blink of an eye, but Louis figures it's better this way. He's contractually not able to fraternize with his patients anyway, so maybe his souring relationship with Harry is a good thing. This realization doesn't make his heart hurt any less though, but he's kind of glad to see that Harry isn't always charming, and charismatic. That he has a dark side to him, that Louis decides he doesn't like. He's glad that he was able to see this side, before he became to invested in their relationship. Too invested in Harry. Or well, that's what he tells himself for the rest of the week, as a means to will his heart from not breaking.

It becomes Friday all too quickly, and next thing he knows, he's getting ready for bed. He wishes with all his heart that he could be at his and Niall's flat right now. Cuddled up with the blonde lad while he relays his sorrows to him. Niall's a great listener, and advice giver, so Louis knows spilling his emotions to him would be worth it. Thoughts of being able to see Niall next weekend, makes a smile form on Louis' lips for once this week, as he lulls himself to sleep.

*four hours later*

Louis' having an amazing dream about him and Niall throwing back beers after beers at a pub, when he's violently shaken awake. The force at which he's being shoved awake makes him scream. He bolts up straight in his bed, and the first thing he sees when his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, is a pistol being directed at him. He screams again, at the sight, and the guy that's standing in front of him, wielding said weapon, yells, "Stop fucking screaming! I swear if I weren't given orders to not shoot you, you'd be dead right now."

The guy's statement makes Louis' heart stop. Goosebumps arise all over his body, and he begins to tremble in fear. The situation is more terrifying, considering the man in front of Louis is wearing a mask, so the smaller lad can't even see who's threatening his life. The guy cocks his gun, before aiming it at Louis' head. "Get up. Now."

Louis does as told, fearing that a bullet will shatter his skull if he doesn't. When he's fully standing the guy grabs him harshly, and drags him from his room. Leading Louis to God knows where, while his pistol remains aimed at Louis' head.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is one of the darkest one's I'm going to write for this fic. There's violence, a lot of death, and Louis does get hurt. It's not that long either, but a lot happens in it.
> 
> So, read at your own risk. Now that that's said and done, here's chapter 10. Please do enjoy it.

Harry was awake, and ready when Liam came knocking on his door in the middle of the night on Friday. Machine gun in his hand, that he obviously handed to Harry after the insane criminal changed out of his asylum uniform and into his customary black jeans.

He was quick to tell Harry that all of the guards had been immobilized (i.e. killed) so that they were free to escape once all of the patients were taken care of too. Harry nodded in ascent, and ordered him to go help Zayn on the third floor. Once his right hand man, was out of sight, Harry took care of the patients he shared a floor with for a year. He entered John's room first, the Jersey man still asleep, while Harry pointed his machine gun at him. Harry didn't even hesitate, when he fired his gun. Shooting John five times, his blood painting a pretty picture as it splattered all across his room. The Jersey man's constant flirting with Louis irked Harry so much, that he shot him one final time, before he left to head to the next room.

Lisa was awake when Harry entered her room. She looked at him solemnly, before nodding her head as if to give consent to Harry to murder her. Again, the insane criminal didn't even hesitate before he began shooting numerous bullets through her body. Her corpse fell to the floor with a thump, and Harry used that as his cue to leave and find his last victim: Claire.

Same with Lisa, the purple haired girl was awake when Harry entered her room. He didn't have time for niceties as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, and dragged her from her sleeping quarters. She didn't say a word, nor fuss or fight as Harry continued to drag her out to the communal area. He saw one of his henchman, and approached him.

"Take her down to floor two, and cuff her. Place her on her knees out in the hallway, then go get Louis. Do not shoot him, or hurt him in any way. Do you here me? If you do, you might as well wish for death. Shoot Hunt, and Grimshaw while you're down there, too." Harry ordered. When he got the word from his henchman that he understood Harry's order, he handed Claire off to him, and headed up to the fifth floor to see if his men were finished with those patients.

He arrived on said floor just in time to see one of his other henchman kill the last patient. He ordered them to go down to the second floor to keep an eye on Claire, while Louis was brought from his room. His henchmen didn't hesitate before doing as ordered. Leaving Harry to check if all patients were immobilized completely. Once there were, he himself headed down to the second floor. Hoping and praying that nothing went askew from his plan. If everything went accordingly, he'll be able to become the Clown Prince of Crime, again. Ruling the streets, the other mobs, and it's members.

****

Louis was led from his room, blindly. The asylum too dark for him to see much of anything, as the stranger with the threatening pistol led him out to the hallway that housed the doctor's offices. The firm grip cut off the blood flow in Louis' arm, making the appendage tingle, and he whimpered quietly at the sensation.

The firm grip loosened slightly, and his eyes blinked quickly against the bright light of the hallway. The asylum's flood lights were on, the large bulbs blinding him momentarily before his eyes were able to adjust. When they did, the first thing Louis noticed was that on the floor, lied Dr. Grimshaw, and Dr. Hunt's dead bodies. Their corpses slumped over against each other, while several bullet holes adorned each body. There's was blood splattered all over the pristine white walls and floors. Pools of it, laid beneath each of their bodies.

Louis let out a chocked sob at the sight. Tears slipping down his cheeks silently. His body trembling with fear at the prospect of his life having the same fate as the late doctors'. He was pulled from his silent crying when his body was jerked away from the sight of Nick and Hunt's corpses. He turned to see Claire, on her knees, hands cuffed behind her back, while a cloth gagged her. Tears were falling down the girls face as she watched Louis. Fear swimming in the depths of her eyes. There were two other men, dressed similarly to his assailant. They all wore black outfits with bullet proof vests. Masks, or scarfs hiding their features, while vicious looking guns rested in their hands.

The two men didn't have their guns pointed at Claire though, they were just standing behind her as if they were waiting for something. Louis had a brief moment to wonder what they were waiting for, when he got his answer. His attention was once again drawn somewhere else, because not two seconds later, the elevator dinged open, and out stepped none other than Harry himself.

He wasn't wearing his asylum uniform, instead he was wearing tight black jeans that encased his strong legs. His torso was bare, giving everyone a show of his tattoos. A gold chain hanged from his neck, and his makeup looked immaculate. He smirked when Louis made eye contact with him, but his eyes turned dark when he noticed the pistol that was still aimed at his kitten's head.

"Izzy, lower your fucking pistol, now!" Harry barked the order. His tone sounding threatening, and strong.

Louis' assailant, apparently named Izzy, spluttered out an apology and lowered his pistol immediately. Louis stopped trembling, relief that the pistol was out of sight and not pointed at him anymore, making his body somewhat calmer.

Harry observed Louis for a brief second, before he asked, "Why are you crying, kitten?"

Louis' ears perked to attention at the pet name, before they burned with anger. How dare Harry act so nonchalant when there are two dead people on the floor next to his feet. He voiced just as much, spitting out, "Don't call me that. If you haven't noticed, there's two people dead at your feet. Two people who I considered to be my friends."

Harry briefly eyed the two corpses, before looking back at Louis. Not a trace of regret, or guilt touched his features. Instead, a knowing smirk graced his lips. "You should get some new friends then, kitten. Some better ones, too. Grimshaw and Hunt had to go. Absolute disgraces to the human race. Did you know that Hunt would rape her male victims? Making them so lucid with drugs that they wouldn't know what was going on. Did you know that Grimshaw experimented on patients? Giving them this serum that was supposed to ale them, but instead it only took their life. How do you think Allen Greenfield died?"

Louis was shocked into silence. This was new information to him, and he was stunned. He was conflicted with whether he should believe what Harry's saying, or what he's observed. He was torn from his inner turmoil, by Harry huffing.

"Now, all we have to do is get rid of this disgrace." Harry spat, motioning to a still tied up Claire.

"What did she do?" Louis wondered quietly.

"Nothing, really. Except she pissed me off. So do me a favor, and put a pullet through her head, will ya? Izzy, give him your gun."

Louis didn't have time to process Harry's words before there was a heavy pistol weighing down his hand. Said appendage trembled with fear as he looked at the gun, then to Harry. Gauging if the insane criminal was serious or not. He hoped that this was all some sick dream, and that he would wake up soon.

"Do it." Harry spat. Pulling Louis from his inner thoughts, and confirming that he was in fact serious about him killing Claire.

Louis' hands only shook harder, at the thought. New tears being relinquished from his tear ducts. "N-No." He stuttered out. Fear making his words stumble from his lips. He wouldn't kill Claire. He couldn't.

"Do it, Louis!" Harry yelled angrily. "Izzy, help him out."

Louis' assailant grabbed the pistol, and placed it into Louis' right hand. He folded the smaller lad's pointer finger around the trigger, then folded the rest of his fingers around the gun's grip. Once the weapon was being held correctly, Izzy grabbed Louis' arm and lifted it enough to where his arm was outstretched. Gun pointing right at Claire's purple haired head.

"All you have to do now, is pull the trigger. Come on, kitten. Do it. It'll only take a couple of seconds." Harry tried to persuade. Using a soft tone with Louis to convince him that doing this would be the right thing.

Minutes passed while silence sliced through the atmosphere. Louis' pajama shirt was soaked with tears at this point, and his mind was whirling with all of the possible outcomes of how this could end. He could make a run for it, but he knows he wouldn't make it far, seeing as how Harry was blocking the elevators, and one of his henchmen was blocking the stairs. He could shoot Harry instead, but he knew that even if his heart allowed him to do that, he'd be dead before he could even pull the trigger.

He looked at the previously mentioned insane criminal with pleading eyes. Hoping Harry would give him some reprieve, and not make him do this. The only result he got though, was a growl from Harry.

"Looks like I have to do everything myself." He spat angrily. Giving Louis a disapproving look as he advanced on the smaller lad. Before he could reach him though, Louis turned his gun, and aimed it right at one of Harry's henchmen. He pulled the trigger quickly, and made a run for it towards the stairs.

The henchman that he shot, fell to the floor, groaning out in annoyance instead of pain. Due to Louis' terrible aim, he had shot the guy's bullet proof vest by accident. Which meant that the henchman was still alive, but Louis couldn't care less as he continued to run to the stairs. He had his hand on the handle that led to the descending stairs when he was grabbed around the waist and jerked back. His assailant, turned him around in time for him to see Harry shoot a bullet right through Claire's head. Her dead body slumped immediately, while her bright crimson blood painted the floor.

Louis cried out in agony at the sight, but was silenced instantly by Izzy's hand. He watched with dreadful eyes as Harry spat on Claire's dead body, before smiling demonically. Louis struggled against Izzy's hold, but was restrained further when the second and third henchman, grabbed a hold of him too.

"Take him down to the basement." Harry ordered. Following behind his three henchmen as they carried Louis' writhing body down the stairs, and towards the basement. No matter how hard Louis struggled, his attempts were futile because his three assailants were a lot more stronger than him.

They continued to carry Louis down the steps before entering the basement. Louis didn't even know the asylum had a basement, but he was instantly glad that he was ignorant about said subject when he saw the layout. Not only was this bottom floor dark and dingy, but it housed threatening surgical equipment, and machines. The strong smell of burnt flesh invaded Louis' nostrils the further they walked into the basement, and he had to hold back from gagging.

He was carried to a metal surgical table, and was thrown on it carelessly. His continued struggle was halted when the three assailants strapped down his legs and arms to the cold table. Once he was successfully restrained, the three henchman backed off.

"Go and see if the rest of the boys need help with getting rid of the bodies. I can handle Dr. Quinn from here." Harry ordered quickly.

"You got it, boss." One of the henchmen answered. Harry waved off the response, and turned to Louis once his three henchmen were out of sight.

"Let's have some fun, kitten." Harry smiled sickeningly.

"What are you going to do to me?" Louis asked hotly as he pulled on his restraints. Testing to see how strong they were. The bindings were very strong, so Louis wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Harry walked off, his boots clacking against the basement floor before he returned with some type of machine wheeling behind him. Louis couldn't see what he was doing, but he heard the wheels of the machine squeak before it stopped. He heard as Harry plugged in some wires, and turned on the machine, before standing in Louis' eyesight again.

"I'm going to make you just as broken as I am." Harry revealed vaguely.

Louis was going to question what Harry meant, but was stopped when he suddenly felt two cold metal plates being placed on his temples. The realization of what's about to happen to Louis, dawned on him, and he began to whimper in distress.

"Any last words, Dr. Louis Quinn?" Harry wondered. His tone having a light lilt to it as if he was at the grocery store pondering about food choices.

"Do your worst." Louis spat as a third metal plate was placed on his forehead. "You've already broken me beyond repair." He finished. Referring to the horrific scenes he saw earlier that night. The sight of Hunt, Grimshaw, and Claire's body ingrained in his brain. Ready to haunt him for the rest of his life.

Harry laughed boisterously, yet wickedly at Louis' response before he shoved a rag in the doctor's mouth to gag him. "You're not nearly as broken as I want you to be, sugar."

Those were the last words Louis heard, before Harry turned on the Electroconvulsive Therapy machine. Giving Louis' the shock of his life, literally, by electrifying him. The smaller lad's body convulsed and writhed on the metal table, while he was electrocuted time and time again. His painful shouts being muffled by the rag in his mouth. Harry raised the wattage with each shock, making every electrocution more painful than the last. The smaller lad could feel the electricity soaring through his body. Electrifying his blood, and making his heart beat at a tenfold rate. Right when Louis thought that this torture was done, and that he'd finally be able to either die, or be let go, Harry gave him one last final shock that was so intense and painful it made the doctor black out.

The last thing he saw was Harry looking over him with a wicked smile before his eyes closed, and he slipped into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were warned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought the first half of this fic was crazy, then you kiddies better buckle up and start praying for your mental stability because the second half of this fic will be even crazier. 
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> As usual, enjoy this chapter.

The first thing Louis registers when he becomes conscious again is the mind splitting headache that is rattling throughout his skull. His brain feels as if it's pulsating, as if it's too large for his skull, and he whimpers at the feeling. He tries to move his arms, so that he can bring his hands up and begin to comfortingly massage his temples with hopes of ridding himself of his headache. But when he can barely move his arms, that's the second thing he registers: that his muscles are extremely weak and sore. Since his body seems to be shot to hell, and he can't move much, Louis decides to open his eyes. Trying to find someone who can release him from the pain he's in. As his blue eyes blink open, he's met with blurriness. He begins a rapid succession of blinks to try and rid his eyesight from the blurriness, and right when Louis becomes convinced that he'll be blind for the rest of his life, his eyesight comes back fully. Now that the blurriness is gone, Louis can see that he's in a dark room. It's not dark in the since that there's no light, it's dark in the sense that everything in the room is black. The walls are painted black, the furniture that Louis can see is black, the curtains, the carpet, the chandelier that hangs from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Everything is black.

Confused by his surroundings, Louis tries to make his body move once more. He's able to notice that he's laying on an extremely soft bed, with silk black sheets coating it when he sees some movement from the corner of his eye. He hadn't noticed it before, but a lone black chair sits in the corner of the room, and when Louis turns to look at it, he sees that someone is sitting in it watching him. The sight makes Louis gasp with shock, and fear. The mask that the guy is wearing makes Louis' memories flood back to him all at once. The asylum, all of the blood, and the multitude of dead patients. How that horrific night ended with Harry giving him body numbing shock therapy. All of the memories and flashbacks make Louis cry out in fear.

Not knowing where he currently is, adds on to his fear, and he's about to demand that someone tell him where he's currently located when the man sitting in the corner chair begins to speak. Louis watches as the guy holds up a walkie talkie and says, "He's awake." No one responds to his statement, and the two of them are left in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Louis hears the walkie talkie come back to life. A static noise being heard, before someone says, "Roger that. I'll tell boss."

The guy sitting in the corner chooses not to respond, instead he turns to Louis and once again keeps a watchful eye on him. The attention makes Louis' skin crawl, and he's sure that any wrong move he makes will get him killed. So much for making a run for it, Louis thinks to himself. He doesn't know where he is, but he's always had a great since of direction, and he knows that if given the time, he could find an escape route. He's thinking about such a plan, when the door to the room bursts open, and in walks Harry. He's wearing tight black jeans, with a purple chromatic trench coat that contrasts nicely against his pale, tattoo ridden, shirtless torso.

He struts into the room confidently, and doesn't waste any time in telling his henchman to give them some privacy. The guy sitting in the corner does as told, and leaves the room quickly. His disappearance makes Louis calm slightly, but he's still on edge due to Harry's presence. The same Harry that electrocuted him several times, for no apparent reason. The thought makes him shiver as he watches Harry stand at the foot of the bed he's still perched on.

"Morning, kitten." Harry drawls. His voice sounding delicate, his body looking well rested.

"Where am I?" Louis demands. The frustration of not being able to move much due to his body being weak, is finally taking a tole on him. He's angry with everyone, right now, especially Harry, and the last thing he wants is to see his disgustingly handsome face. But he needs answers, so he'll endure Harry's presence for now.

"You're at my house. Just outside of Gotham. This is my room actually." Harry answers as he vaguely motions around the room with several flicks of his wrist.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you'll be living with me. I thought that would've been obvious." Harry explains with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

This statement, and the fact that Harry is so nonchalant about everything makes Louis' blood boil. He doesn't want to live here with Harry, and he sure as hell doesn't want to see him ever again, let alone on a daily basis. Why Harry thought that this was a good idea, is beyond Louis. He disregards niceties as he spits out, "Why would I ever want to live with you? You're a monster. You hurt me, and so many other people."

The room is silent, and the atmosphere is still for only a second. Just long enough for Harry to register Louis' harsh words. "I didn't hurt you. I made you better." The green haired lad growls out.

"Fuck you." is the only response that Louis can come up with. His wide ranging emotions making his brain short circuit.

"You'll soon realize that what I did to you, made you better. But until then, I'm keeping you on room arrest. You're not allowed to leave this room unless I'm accompanying you. Do you understand?"

Harry's statement makes Louis practically foam at the mouth in anger. "You can't do that! You're holding me hostage, and that's illegal!"

Louis' words only make Harry laugh out hauntingly. "Good luck trying to reach the police, kitten."

"Why do you even want me here? What's the point in holding me hostage?" Louis questions quickly.

A certain emotion flits across Harry's face for a brief moment. He looks almost regretful and distraught, but the emotions that school his features disappear before Louis can decipher them further.

"Because you're the only person who wasn't apart of the plan to escape the asylum, that is still alive. You know too much, to be let go. I can't have cops sniffing around my house, and accusing me for murder. So for the time being, you'll be staying here." Harry finalizes. He doesn't give Louis a chance to respond before he's swiftly turning, and walking out of his bedroom quickly.

****

Louis spends the next few hours trying to get his body to cohere to his wishes. He continuously moves his appendages little by little, trying to get them back to full functioning movement. His headache is still strong, and prominent, but after a couple of hours, Louis has successfully willed his body to stand. He's about to take a step, hoping to explore the room that he'll be trapped in, when the door to it opens once again. Louis expects to see Harry walking in once more, but he gets a surprise when Zayn walks in instead.

"Hey, Louis." Zayn greets. He's dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt, while his bare feet step onto the black carpet of the room. He's holding what looks to be like clothes in his hand as he approaches the bed that Louis was once paralyzed on.

"Are those for me?" Louis wonders as he peers down at the neatly folded clothes. It's only a pair of black shorts, and a white cotton t-shirt, but Louis is thankful for the clothing items nonetheless. He still has on his pajamas that are sweat, and dried blood ridden. He's sure that he smells awful too.

"Yeah. Joker thought you'd be more comfortable with some clean clothes, and a shower." Zayn explains.

Louis immediately brightens at the thought of taking a shower. Taking one is long overdue, and prospects of getting clean spurs him to ask, "Shower? I can shower?"

Zayn looks at Louis like he has three heads, before a small smile graces his lips. "Of course you can. You can roam as freely as you want around this room. The bathroom is to your left."

Louis looks to where Zayn is pointing, and sees a door in the far corner of the room along the left wall. He thanks Zayn for bringing him the clothes, and for showing him where the bathroom is. Zayn shrugs off Louis' thanks, and tells him that he'll hang out with Louis for a bit once he's done with his shower.

Louis doesn't say anything more, before he's heading into the bathroom. Carrying his clothes with him. The extremely clean bathroom contrasts startlingly against the room. Where everything is black in Harry's room, everything in his bathroom is white. White tiles, white towels, white fixtures, while carpets, white bottles and soaps. The bathing quarter looks too pristine, that Louis is almost fearful of dirtying anything. He tries his hardest to keep everything clean as he sheds his dirty clothes, and jumps into the glass encased shower. 

The hot water feels amazing on Louis' skin. It aids his aching muscles, while also sanitizing him from head to toe. Louis finds some random bar of soap, and uses it to lather his skin. Taking his time to wash every nook and cranny that he can reach. He grabs a white shampoo bottle, and lathers up his hair. Foaming up his caramel locks as his fingers scrub his scalp. He doesn't spend too long with washing his hair, due to his arms still being sore, but he's happy to have his hair somewhat clean nonetheless.

Louis washes his face last, with the same bar of soap that he used for his body, and once that's done with, he steps out of the shower and onto the white bathroom rug. He dries himself quickly. The cold air pinching his heated skin due to the hot shower that he just took. Once he's clothed, and his dirty apparel is carelessly thrown into a hamper that sits in the corner of the bathroom, Louis exits said washing space, to find Zayn sitting on Harry's bed.

He approaches the bed hesitantly, and sits down on the edge of it. He doesn't know how to approach the topic that's been on his mind for a while now, or well, a subject that he's been thinking about ever since he saw Zayn walk into the room. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Louis blurts out, "So I'm assuming you work for The Joker?"

Zayn sits up, and immediately responds with, "Yeah. I do."

Louis honestly isn't surprised. He knew that him and Harry had a so called "secret" between them and he knew that they lived together at one point, so he's smart enough to put two and two together. Zayn was obviously in on the escape plan, and now Louis knows that he works for Harry, too.

"What's he doing?" Louis wonders. He can't help that his thoughts keep drifting back to the green haired lad. He's still pissed at Harry, but he's also extremely grateful that he decided to spare Louis' life. That Louis' able to live another day, unlike his ex-coworkers. That thankfulness is slowly but surely overriding his anger.

"He's fixing things. Trying to take back his empire." Zayn answers vaguely.

"What does that even mean?" Louis ventures.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." Zayn dismisses. Indicating that he's done with speaking on the topic.

Louis huffs, and is about to rebuttal when there's a knock on the bedroom door. Looks like Louis has another visitor. He looks at Zayn, silently asking what he should do. Is he allowed to answer the door when this isn't even his bedroom? Is he allowed to do anything besides shower, eat, and sleep? Zayn seems to read Louis' mind, or at least read his questioning look because he rolls his eyes, and says, "Come in!" before turning to Louis and saying, "You're allowed to do whatever you want, Louis. Just as long as it's in this room."

The door to the bedroom opens before Louis can respond, and he gasps in shock when he sees Liam walking in.

"You too?!" Louis says exasperatedly. "You work for The Joker, too? Who doesn't work for him?"

Liam and Zayn laugh at Louis' exasperation, and the ex-security guard joins them on the bed. "Hey, Louis. I heard you were awake, and I've been meaning to stop by. I know for a fact that no one has said this to you yet, so I'll say it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you, and I'm sorry for all the things The Joker has put you through."

Louis is taken aback by Liam's sincerity. "Thank you, Liam. But you have nothing to be sorry for. You were just doing your job, I assume."

"I know. But I wanted to say that I was sorry anyway, because I know no one else will." Liam explains.

"Well thank you, Liam. I really appreciate your apology."

"So, what do you want to know?" Liam wonders. Thinking that the blue eyed boy has to have some questions for them. Questions Liam knows for a fact, won't be answered by The Joker.

"Was anyone else apart of the plan?" Louis asks.

"Nope, just me, Zayn and The Joker." Liam answers.

Louis nods once at the information, before he says, "How did you all end up at the asylum anyway?"

"Well. I went a little cuckoo when my dad died, and was admitted." Zayn pipes in.

"Once Zayn was admitted, I got a job there to keep an eye on him. I couldn't let the love of my life go off and stay at an insane asylum by himself." Liam adds and admits.

Louis' heart swells at the thought of Liam following Zayn to the asylum. It shows how much Liam truly loves Zayn, and the thought almost makes Louis cry. He's brought out of said ideas, when Liam speaks again.

"We can't tell you how Harry ended up at Harkem, because that's his story to tell-not ours, but once he was admitted, we began to hatch a plan for all of us to escape. We've been working on it for a year when you came along. And last night, it was successfully enacted."

"I would say so." Louis says softly as he once again begins to think about all of the chaos and blood shed that occurred last night.

Liam must notice Louis' crestfallen expression because he says, "Try not to think too much about the deaths from last night. You'll go crazy if you keep thinking about them. There's nothing that can be done now, anyway."

Louis sighs at Liam's words, and asks if the two of them can give him some privacy. They quickly agree, and leave the room. Zayn explaining that he'll be watching Louis from here on out, and that he'll come back later to give Louis his dinner.

Once the two of them are gone, Louis begins to tour Harry's room. He's already seen the bathroom, so he ventures to Harry's closet. He opens it to see it stocked with all black jeans, black shirts, and a myriad of differently colored trench coats. Boots upon boots align the walls of his closet, too. He moves on to Harry's dresser. Rummaging through it only to find the typical briefs, pajama bottoms, socks, and t-shirts that one would find in any other dresser.

Louis sighs at his findings, before he moves on to Harry's night stand. What he finds in the first drawer that he opens doesn't surprise him at all. The drawer is stocked full of extra large condoms, and strawberry flavored lube. Louis knows that these items haven't been used in a year, but he can't help the envious feeling he gets when he thinks about Harry using these items on people before he was admitted to Harkem. The idea makes Louis feel sick, and he quickly closes the top drawer.

The second, and last drawer of the night stand it essentially empty. There's nothing in this drawer that Louis can see, so he digs his hand into it, in hopes of finding something that could be pushed to the back. He's attempt ends up futile when his hand comes up empty. When Louis goes to pull his hand out, the top of it brushes against something. He turns his hand over, and feels against the bottom of the first drawer. His fingers brush against something that's smooth, and suck to the bottom of drawer one.

With gentle fingers, he pulls on the item that's taped, until it's unstuck, and he's able to pull it from the drawer. Upon inspection, he realizes that what's in his hand is a photo. One of the only ones that's in Harry's room, Louis realizes. He looks at the picture closer, and sees a beautiful, slightly young woman who is crouched beside what looks to be a younger version of Harry. His hair is brown in the picture, but is still curled like it is today. Younger Harry is sporting a bright smile as he clings onto the woman in the photo. They both look so happy, their smiles dazzling.

Louis turns the picture over, and reads "Mommy & Me. 1992." It's written in a blue inked messy scrawl and the short sentence makes Louis gasp for what has to be the millionth time today. This is definitely a picture of Harry, and his mom. The realization makes Louis' head spin because he's never heard Harry utter a word about his mother, let alone indicating that he ever had one. He continues to stare at the picture for the rest of his free time. Not putting it away until Zayn comes back to the room with his dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well.....


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I want to start this note off by apologizing for my absence, and for making my readers wait a long time for an update.
> 
> I haven't had any inspiration, or motivation to write lately. That, mixed with writer's block, led to the long wait period for an update. But nonetheless, I'm back. And I've rediscovered the direction that I want to take this fic in. So with that being said, please enjoy this new chapter, it's a good one.

It's been two weeks since Harry escaped Harkem Asylum with Louis, Liam and Zayn. It's taken him those two weeks to clean up the mess that was made after his departure from the crime world. He hadn't been too thrilled to come back home, and hear from his number one henchman that gangs have been going awry, and that mob families have been acting out. It wasn't shocking though, to realize that the crime world acted out when he was away. He is their leader after all, and when followers lose their leader, they tend to rebel and act out. Nonetheless, it's been a stressful two weeks for Harry. Having to meet with each mob & gang, in order to regain control, has consumed his time. Which wouldn't have bothered him before, except now, he has a certain psychiatrist housed in his bed room that needs his attention too.

Whatever free time Harry has, which isn't much, is spent with Louis. The two trying to get reacquainted with each other now that they're outside of the asylum walls. This free time that he spends with Louis, is something he looks forward to daily. He expected the blue eyed doctor to be harsh and cruel towards him, considering everything that's happened, and Louis was at first. But something must have changed the doctor's mind, because now, Louis is so warm and inviting towards Harry. It's as if Harry is some God that Louis religiously worships. The Clown Prince of Crime won't ever look a gift horse in the mouth, but he needs to know why Louis is being so friendly with him, especially after Harry took it upon himself to electrocute the doctor. Something isn't right with Louis, and Harry is making it his mission to find out what it is. Besides, nothing goes on in his house without his consent or knowledge.

Harry is currently sitting in his office, behind his desk, talking on the phone to one of his mafia dons, when the dark oak door to his office bursts open randomly. He's startled slightly, but when he sees his number one henchman-Paul, walk into his office, he calms down considerably. He tells the mafia don that he'll speak with him later, and hangs up the phone. Ready to chew Paul out for not knocking before entering his office. He's beat to the punch though, when Paul speaks up first.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting you, sir. But I've got some very important news." Paul speaks quickly. He unfolds a newspaper, and places it in front of Harry.

The Clown Prince of Crime glances down at the newspaper, and scans the headline briefly before looking back up at Paul. "What am I looking at Paul?"

His first in command henchman shifts awkwardly, before saying, "The police are reopening the asylum case. They claim to have new evidence, and are now doing another investigation into what happened that night."

Harry sighs in annoyance, then looks back up at Paul with stern eyes. "So? Take care of it. That's what I pay you for isn't it? Pay someone off, silence the people who talk, I don't know. Just take care of it. I'm sure you can do that."

Paul nods quickly, before saying, "Of course sir. But there's something else." He hastily pulls out a folder from his jacket pocket and hands it to Harry. "Before I continue, I need you to read all of the information that I was able to find on Doctor Louis Quinn."

Harry simply nods before he snatches the folder from Paul's hand and opens it. There are only three sheets of paper in it. The first one details Louis' education history. What schools he attended, what kind of grades he got, and what extracurricular activities he participated in. Harry notices that Louis was a very good soccer player, and at one point was captain of his high school team.

The second sheet of paper, lists all of Louis' crimes, or lack thereof. The doctor's past is squeaky clean. He's never committed a felony, nor crime. The worst thing the doctor has done is get a couple of speeding tickets when he was a teenager. Besides that, the second sheet doesn't detail anything worth noticing.

The third sheet, is the creme de la creme of lists. It houses the names, and addresses of all of Louis' family members. Harry notes that his mother's name is Jo, his father's name is Will, and that he has two sisters named Lilly, and Mary. The doctor has some more extended family that live all across the United States, and England. He's about to close the folder when the last name he reads on the list catches his eye. The name, Niall Horan sits at the bottom of the list. His address is here, in Gotham, and under his name in parenthesis is the word "Best friend". Interesting.

Harry closes the file, and places it in one of his desk drawers before turning his attention back to Paul. "Okay, I've read everything there is to know about Louis. What do you need to show me?"

Paul hesitates slightly, before he pulls out his tablet. He opens up a video before handing the device to Harry. It takes the Clown Prince of Crime seconds to see that he's about to watch a national news report. He clicks play and watches the news report with bated breath.

"Hello everyone, my name is Stacy Peters, and this is a special news report. Following the massacre that happened at Harkem Asylum two weeks ago, where hundreds of people died, including well renowned doctor-Nicholas Grimshaw, new evidence has been brought forward. While we can't state what evidence this is, we can say that with it being brought forward, investigators are reopening this once closed case."

"As many civilians know, this massacre resulted in hundreds of family members mourning their lost loved ones. And, as we've stated before, there are a few people who's bodies weren't found at the crime scene. It's unclear whether Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, or Louis Quinn are still alive or not. However, with the reopening of this case many people are hoping that this unsolved mystery will finally be solved, and that the families of the patient's and doctor's will finally get their retribution."

There's a pause in the news report, in which Harry spends just staring down at the tablet, before the news reporter speaks again.

"I will now pass this news report over to my colleague, Jim Spirs, who is with a couple of special guests." The camera zooms out, and turns towards another part of the studio, where a black haired man sits in a suit. Two people, one a blonde haired guy, and the other a brunette haired woman, sit in front of the news reporter. Harry takes a moment to note that the brunette haired woman looks vaguely like Louis.

"Hello everyone. I'm Jim Spirs, and sitting in front of me today is Niall Horan, and Jo Quinn. Hello you two, how are you doing this evening?"

Harry's heart rate quickens when he hears the names of the special guests, and realizes that Louis' mom, and best friend are on the news. This can't be good.

Niall is the first to answer the reporter's question. "We're alright. We've had better days." Jo simply nods her head, looking too distraught to mutter a word.

"I can imagine." The news reporter responds faux sympathetically. "I hear that you're continuing on with the search for your missing son, Louis Quinn, the once in-house psychiatrist at Harkem Asylum. Isn't that right, Jo?"

Again, all Louis' mother can do is simply nod her head before Niall decides to answer for her. "Yes, we've been searching for him for about two weeks now, along with the rest of his family members and other volunteers. We're intent on finding him, and we won't stop until we do."

Jim nods in acknowledgement before saying, "As Stacy mentioned before, Louis Quinn is one of the people who's body wasn't found at the crime scene. It's unsure whether he's alive or not-"

"He's alive." Niall says determinedly. Not having any qualms about cutting off the news reporter. "And we won't stop searching for him until we find him."

"Of course." Jim pacifies. Then asks, "Is there anything else you'd like to add before we end this news report?"

"Yes." Niall immediately responds. "We will stop at nothing to find Louis. And we will do everything in our power to make sure he comes home safely."

"Well, I wish the two of you luck with your search. Again, this is Jim Spirs from GNTV, and thank you for watching this special news report."

The screen blacks out when the news report ends, and silence permeates the air. Harry wordlessly hands back Paul's tablet to him, and rises from his office chair. "I'll take care of his family. You take care of the new evidence." Harry finally orders.

Paul nods once, before he departs from Harry's office. Leaving the Clown Prince of Crime to mull over ideas on how to handle the search of Louis, that his family and best friend are conducting.

****

"How are you, Liam?" Louis asks as said man enters Harry's bed room. Where Louis' lounging on the bed in boxers and a t-shirt.

"I'm good. How about you? Haven't gone stir crazy yet?" Liam jokes.

"No not yet. But maybe you can convince the Joker to let me out of this room for a couple of hours." Louis tries to persuade. He now knows that Liam holds a lot of authority around here, and that the Joker trusts him completely. He's been such a good friend to Louis these past two weeks, that the blue eyed man trusts him completely now too.

Liam scoffs before saying, "You'd have a better time with persuading him to let you out, than I would."

Louis rolls his eyes playfully before saying, "And why is that? You're his confidant. His right hand man, if I'm not mistaken."

"I suppose I am." Liam agrees, then says, "But you're his kitten. He'd do anything for you because he absolutely adores you."

It's Louis' turn to scoff. "He has an odd way of showing it."

Liam lets a small smile grace his lips before his shoulders jump in a shrug. "Well, that's just how the Joker is. Odd."

His statement has Louis giggling. Liam following soon after. Louis' laughter being so infectious that the henchman can't help but laugh along too. Their little laugh session gets cut short when the door to Harry's bed room bursts open, and in walks The Clown Prince of Crime himself.

"Well what do we have here? What's got you so giggly this afternoon, kitten?" Harry asks before he sits down gracefully on his bed right beside Louis.

"Nothing!" Louis immediately answers as he tries to hold back his giggles.

"I'll let you two talk." Liam says once he's sobered up from his laughing. As he begins to leave the room, he hears Harry say, "Wait for me outside, will you Liam? I need to discuss something with you."

Liam immediately agrees to wait, before he slips outside. Leaving Louis and Harry alone. "In a good mood today, are we?" Harry asks.

Louis' smile is wide as he says, "Yeah, I guess I am." He laces his fingers through Harry's, and smiles shyly when he realizes that Harry isn't going to pull his hand away.

"I actually came up here to ask you a question, kitten. And I want you to answer it as truthfully as possible."

When Louis motions for Harry to continue, the green eyed man asks, "If I told you that you could leave, would you want to?"

There's a few moments of silence that follow Harry's question, where Louis thinks over his answer. The smaller man nervously plays with the bed sheets, before he speaks.

"Yes."

That one word answer shakes Harry to his core, and his expression immediately hardens. He jerks his hand away from Louis' and is about to explain that Louis' answer was the incorrect one, when the smaller man speaks first.

"But. I wouldn't. Leave, I mean. I don't even know where I would go. I don't have any friends, nor any family-"

"You don't?" Harry asks unsure. He's knows for a fact that Louis does have friends and family. So why his kitten is saying that he doesn't, is confusing Harry to no end.

"I mean, I feel like I do, because who doesn't have friends nor family? But for some reason I can't remember their names, nor where they live. So I don't even know where I would go. Then there's you."

"Me?" Harry questions. His mind still spinning with the fact that Louis doesn't remember who his family and friends are.

"Yes, you. I wouldn't want to leave you."

"And why is that? I've hurt you." Harry details as if Louis' forgotten that too.

"You have. But I know that you wouldn't purposefully hurt me, unless there was a reason behind it. So, would I want to leave? Yes. But would I? No, because my friends are here, and you're here." Louis admits sincerely, as he grabs Harry's hand again, and laces their fingers together once more.

"I'm so fond of you, kitten." Harry reveals as he brings his hand up to cup Louis' cheek. His thumb traces over Louis' high cheek bone as the smaller man speaks. "And I'm fond of you, puddin."

"Puddin?" Harry questions as a smirk graces his lips. "That's an interesting pet name."

"Pudding is my absolute favorite food, so it's only fitting that my absolute favorite person is called that too." Louis admits shyly. His cheeks being dusted with a soft red as he gazes into Harry's eyes.

"Well, I'm honored sugar." Harry says.

Louis, too shy to say much more on the subject, drops it and instead voices, "Now I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Harry encourages.

"Can we go somewhere today? I'm dying to get out of this room. No offence."

"Of course. Anything for you, kitten. Why don't you go get ready & I'll take us to my favorite place in the city."

Excitement courses through Louis as he jumps from the bed, and races towards the bathroom to get ready. When he's out of sight, Harry departs from his room, to find Liam standing by the door. He approaches his right hand man, and says, "I need some insight Liam, but before I tell you anything, I need to make sure that whatever I tell you will be kept confidential. Do I have your word that this conversation will be kept quiet or do I need to make you sign an NDA?"

A look of confusion flits across Liam's face, before worry settles into his features. "You have my word that whatever is said in this conversation will remain confidential."

"Good. As you may, or may not know, Louis' best friend and family are searching for him."

Liam's eyes widen in shock, before he asks, "What?" in disbelief.

"I know. I was shocked by the news too. But what shocked me even more, was that when I talked to Louis he explained that he couldn't remember his family's, nor friend's names. How could that be? Do you think he's lying to me?"

Liam thinks over this information, and Harry's questions, before saying, "I don't think Louis would lie to you. I know for a fact that he'd never be able to. So I genuinely think he doesn't remember his friend's or family's names. Which, if you think about his shock therapy, it makes sense. One of the symptoms of electrocution is memory loss."

"Right, memory loss because of the shock therapy. That makes sense." Harry admits. He then wonders, "Do you think he could get his memory back?"

"I'm not a doctor boss, but I think once his memory is lost there's no way of gaining it back. But I could be wrong. My advice is to get an actual doctor to look into it. But in the meantime, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Great idea, Liam. I'll make sure to do that. Now, you have the afternoon off. I'm going to take Louis somewhere, so your job here is done." Harry dismisses with a flick of his wrist.

Liam, not having to be told twice, nods at Harry before leaving. Heading to Zayn's room to spend the afternoon with his lover. When he's out of sight, Harry heads back into his room to see Louis slipping on a t-shirt. He hasn't seen his kitten naked yet, so the sight of Louis' tan skin makes him reel with lust. His eyes travel down Louis' body, appreciating everything he sees. Without having a lab coat to cover it, Harry can see just how ample Louis' ass really is and the sight makes his hands twitch.

He's brought out of his thoughts, when he hears his kitten say, "I'm ready!" Excitement coating his tone.

Harry beckons for Louis to follow, and the two of them head down to where Harry's car is parked in the four car garage. Louis not being able to shut up about the fact that Harry has a rose gold Lamborghini as the green eyed man peels out of his driveway. 

****

"Your favorite place in the city is an abandoned warehouse?" Louis wonders with disbelief as he stares at the debilitated tall building that stands before him.

Harry snorts, before saying, "This isn't an abandoned warehouse. Come on, let's go inside."

Louis doesn't say another word as he follows Harry inside the building. They're met with the sight of ginormous water tanks that sit on a giant concrete slab. Louis can't tell what's in these tanks, but before he can even question such a thing, Harry is beckoning Louis to follow him up a flight of stairs.

The two of them climb and climb and climb several flights of stairs before they finally make it to the top of the building. There's caution tape, along with a sign that tells them to keep out, but Harry bypasses it. Louis following along. The two finally stop at the end of a ledge. They have to be at least five stories high, and when Louis looks over the ledge his breath gets caught in his throat. He sees nothing but hundreds of water tanks below them, some kind of substance bubbling in the ginormous tanks.

"What's in the tanks?" Louis wonders.

"Toxic waste." Harry answers immediately.

"Doesn't toxic waste make you sick?"

"Only if you ingest it." Harry admits.

Louis looks back down at the water tanks, and sees the toxic waste form bubbles before they pop. There's steam filling the air, and the warmth of the atmosphere makes Louis feel oddly cozy. He turns to Harry, who's staring off into the distance. Seemingly in deep thought. "Why is this your favorite place, puddin?"

Harry draws his attention away from the far off distance, and turns it towards Louis. "Isn't the toxic waste so...pretty?"

Louis is confused for a moment, but when he looks down at said waste, he sees that there's an iridescent shimmer to it. Something he hadn't noticed before. This shine makes the toxic waste look ethereal from where they're standing.

"It is." Louis breathes as he answers.

"It's tragic that something so harmful could be so...beautiful. Isn't it?" Harry wonders out loud.

At that moment, Louis instantly knows why this place is Harry's favorite. In some odd way, he can personally connect with the toxic waste that's bubbling down below, because they're both so harmful, yet they're both so beautiful.

"It is tragic." Louis agrees. Then says, "But that doesn't make it any less lovable." He's not quite sure if he's talking about the toxic waste anymore, or about Harry.

His statement gains Harry's full attention, nevertheless, and the green eyed man fully turns towards Louis. He places his hand on Louis' cheek, stroking it softly as he gazes into his eyes.

"Would you die for me, kitten?" Harry asks suddenly. His stroking of Louis' cheek making the smaller man shudder.

"Yes." Louis immediately responds. He doesn't know where that answer came from, but he wouldn't change it even if his life depended on him doing so.

"No, that's too easy. Dying is too easy. Would you live for me, kitten? That's harder. Living takes years, while dying can take seconds. So would you live for me?"

"Yes." Louis instantly responds once more.  He's rewarded with a smirk that graces Harry's lips.

"Prove it." Harry demands. His hand falls from Louis' face, and lands on his neck. Harry gives it a squeeze before he lets his thumb caress Louis' pulse point.

"How?" The smaller man wonders.

"Jump." Harry states simply as he motions down to the toxic waste.

This jump could potentially end Louis' life. Who knows what could happen if he jumps. He could break his spine when he lands, the toxic waste could burn his skin off, he could ingest it and get sick. There's a multitude of things that could go wrong if he jumps, but staring into Harry's pain stricken eyes, has him convinced that this is something he needs to do.

After giving Harry one final look, he turns away from him, and walks closer to the ledge. Once he's done with catching his breath, he closes his eyes and lets his body fall from the ledge. The journey down to the toxic waste, has to be one of the most peaceful moments Louis' had in his entire life. This free falling moment makes him feel like he's flying. Soaring high above the clouds, letting his wings fluttery in the wind as he picks up speed. He rides this high for as long as he can, before he's bombing into the toxic waste.

His body becomes numb when he lands, and he instantly sinks to the bottom of the tank. He's fighting for his limbs to move, so that he can break the surface and take a breath, when he feels a strong arm wrap around his waist. This strong arm hauls him to the surface, and when Louis opens his eyes, he's met with the sight of Harry's hauntingly green ones staring down at him lovingly.

The breath that he was able to catch before is gone again, as Harry leans down and gives Louis the most searing kiss he's ever had. Effectively taking his breath away once more. Their lips intertwining ultimately sealing Louis' fate, if the jump hadn't already done that to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my gift to you. Hope it was worth the wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 13, to suit your fancy. It's a dark one.
> 
> I have a question I've been meaning to ask my readers: Do you want a sequel to this fic? I've been thinking about making this fic about Harley & The Joker's life before Suicide Squad happens, and then the sequel will be about the events that take place in the Suicide Squad movie.
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know your thoughts, or concerns.

After their date at the toxic waste facility, Louis and the Joker's relationship has been quintessential. That date was a turning point for their relationship, rather Louis realized it or not. After he basically let it be known that he's falling in love with the Clown Prince of Crime, without actually having to utter those three life changing words, he's never been happier. The Joker doesn't keep him holed up in his room anymore, but instead let's Louis roam around his mansion freely. Granted, Louis isn't allowed to leave the expanding abode without the Joker's companionship. But that fact doesn't particularly bother Louis, because he wouldn't want to go anywhere without the Joker anyway.

Needless to say, he's happy with where he's at right now, and who he's with right now. He wouldn't change his situation even if someone payed him millions of dollars to do so. No only is he happy, but he's having fun. The Joker takes him on some of the most unorthodox dates, and when Louis isn't trapezing around town with him, he's hanging out with Liam and Zayn who he now adores. He's come to associate Zayn and Liam as his best friends, now. And that in and of itself, makes Louis excited to wake up every morning. Besides, seeing Harry that is.

Louis' even become friends with another one of Harry's henchman named Paul. Paul radiates fatherly vibes to Louis, and that's what makes him so likable. Louis finds comfort in the way Paul dotes over him like a father would his son. He feels loved, and welcomed at Harry's mansion when he's around Paul, Liam, Zayn, or Harry.

Now, Harry's other henchmen are a different story. There are a gaggle of them that Louis is sure absolutely despise him. Every time Louis is around one of them, he's always given harsh looks, and disgusted glares. He doesn't know what he's done to warrant this type of behavior, but he's undeterred by it. These rude henchmen don't live at the mansion, so the time that they do spend at said abode is brief, and fleeting. And when these henchman that undoubtedly hate Louis for unknown reasons, finally do leave, Louis breathes a sigh of relief. He hasn't brought up his worries to Harry yet, because he doesn't feel the need to. He can handle a few nasty looks thrown his way, after all.

There's one henchman that makes the hairs on Louis' arm stand up tall. He gets goosebumps whenever he's around this guy mainly because he gives off extremely negative vibes. This henchman, named Ian, always has a stony look on his face, and he always gives Louis the nastiest looks whenever he's around him. Louis tries to stay as far way from Ian as he can on a day to day basis. But it looks like today, Louis is out of luck because he bumps right into said scary henchman.

Louis' on a mission. He's determined to make Harry eat lunch with him today, so he's walking briskly to the green eyed man's office. When he turns at the last corner before reaching Harry's office, Louis accidentally bumps into a solid body that's clad in leather.

"I'm so sorry-" His apology is stopped short in his throat when he realizes who he bumped into.

Ian, who's six feet tall and built with muscle, glares at Louis as he brushes off invisible dirt from his shoulders, and rights his askew leather jacket. "Watch where you're going." He growls out at Louis before he stalks off. Leaving Louis shocked and slightly scared.

He brushes off Ian's harsh treatment, and continues on his trek to Harry's office. Once outside the dark oak doors, he knocks once before they're swinging open to reveal Harry shirtless and standing in dark skinny jeans.

"To what do I owe this pleasure to, kitten?" Harry smirks as he takes in the sight of Louis standing before him.

"I wanted you to accompany me to lunch." Louis explains.

Harry's smirk only grows wider as he responds with, "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Thought we could make lunch together, then eat it out on the patio." Louis reveals, now sounding unsure about his plans.

"Sounds doable, I suppose. But how about a little dessert before lunch, hm?" Harry practically purrs as he grabs Louis' hand and pulls him into his office. His voice has gone deeper with the statement, making Louis shiver in response.

"D-Dessert?" Is the only thing that Louis can stutter out before he's being slammed against the harsh office doors that Harry had locked slyly.

In an instant, Harry has Louis' hands pinned above their heads. One of his strong, and capable hands locking around Louis' dainty wrists while the other hand comes up to cup Louis' jaw. Their bodies are flush and Louis can feel just how aroused Harry is right now. Can feel every shift of muscle and every pulse of his hardening cock. Louis would be lying if he said that he wasn't just as aroused right now, too. He can't deny that Harry looks more handsome today for some reason. His green eyes, and hair are more vibrant. His lips more bright, and plump. His body more toned and taut.

Louis struggles against Harry's tight hold because he so desperately wants to run his hands down and over ever crevice of Harry's body. Wants his hands to warm up the green eyed man's cold skin with every touch. But alas, Harry's grip is unrelenting, so Louis' left to take out his sexual frustrations and wants, on Harry's mouth. He doesn't waste any time with latching his lips onto Harry's. The older man grunts in approval, before deepening their kiss. Harry tastes like debauchery and sin, and Louis is instantly becoming obsessed with the taste. The kiss quickly becomes heated and dominant. Harry taking control while Louis backs off. Letting Harry take from Louis what he wants.

This must be the right thing to do, because Harry practically purrs in delight at the sight of Louis becoming pliant under his incessant touch, and dominant tongue. Louis knows that Harry is probably getting lipstick all over his mouth, and the area that surrounds it, but he couldn't care less. He can't care when Harry's velvet tongue is tracing tantalizingly slow over his own, while his lips practically suck the life force out of him.

Louis can't control his body when it starts to rut up against Harry. He's extremely turned on right now, and would say "yes" to just about any demand that Harry had. Harry seems to be in the same position as Louis because he lets go of his wrists and brings his hands down to cup Louis' ass. He lifts Louis off of the floor, and the smaller male takes the opportunity to wrap his legs around Harry's waist. This new position that they're in makes Louis' head swim with desire. He can feel just how hard Harry's gotten from where he's perched. He grinds down on said hard length, and gets rewarded with a guttural groan from Harry.

"You're going to give me a toothache with how sweet you taste, sugar." Harry rasps out. He's got both of his hands on Louis' thick thighs where he squeezes them once before he begins to fiddle with Louis' shirt.

Louis takes the hint, and slides his shirt off. Letting Harry feel and caress his bare chest. He lets out a low moan of his own when Harry latches onto his neck and begins to suck a bruising love bite into his jugular. Louis continues to grind down against Harry's cock as his love bite is being formed. Once Harry deems the bite to be finished, he releases Louis' neck with a popping noise, and says, "Suck me off."

That has got to be the hottest sentence that Louis has ever heard. He's more than thrilled to suck Harry off, and he shows his enthusiasm by wriggling out of Harry's grasp, letting his feet hit the floor before his knees do. With excitement coursing through his veins, Louis unbuttons Harry's pants and pulls them down. He practically let's a squeal escape his lips when he realizes that Harry isn't wearing any underwear. So when his pants get pulled down, his large cock springs to life instantly.

Harry's cock is truly a sight to behold. It's large, and a pretty shade of red. His cock has sensitive veins that run along the underside of it, and he's cut, which means his pretty pink cock head is shining brightly under the office lights. There's some pre-come dripping from the cock head, and Louis doesn't waste anytime with licking it off. Unlike other guys, Harry's come isn't bitter, or sour tasting. It's...spicy. That's the word Louis would use to describe how Harry tastes- spicy. His spicy taste is igniting Louis' blood, making it pump and boil while is tongue metaphorically sizzles due to the taste.

Louis' whole body comes alive as he begins to suck Harry off. He suckles at the head for a bit, before he goes down. Letting his mouth consume as much of Harry's cock as he can. He relaxes his throat muscles and surprisingly doesn't gag when Harry hits the back of his throat. Louis continues to bob up and down, taking as much of Harry's cock as he can. Reveling in the pants and moans that Harry makes, indicating that Louis is doing something right. He let's Harry's cock hit the back of his throat again, but this time he keeps it there and hums. The vibration of his humming shoots pleasure through Harry's member, and the older male moans out appreciatively.

"Yes, kitten. Just like that. I knew you'd be good at this."

Louis preens under Harry's praise for just a moment before he tackles his task at hand with renewed enthusiasm. He licks the underside of Harry's cock a couple of times, where the sensitive veins are, before his lips wrap around him once more. His other hand that's not housed at the base of Harry's cock, reaches up to fondle his balls. Louis massages them as he sucks on the cock head once more.

"Yesss." Harry hisses like a snake. His hands have a firm grip in Louis' hair. His fingers unrelenting as they pull at Louis' caramel locks.

Louis let's his tongue kitten lick Harry's cock head before he goes down again. His mouth enveloping Harry's large cock again. Once he's consumed as much of the member as he can, he hums once before swallowing around Harry. These two movements combined must be enough to make Harry come, because without warning, he's assaulted with a large onslaught of come that hits the back of his throat quickly. If he hadn't relaxed his throat muscles, then he would've choked on said come, but since he did relax his throat, he's able to swallow Harry's load with ease. His spicy cum soaring through Louis' body, and tingling his nerve endings.

"Who knew that mouth would be good for more than talking." Harry teases as he helps Louis stand from his knelt position.

The smaller male blushes at the banter, and kisses Harry one last time. "So about that lunch..."

****

It's late afternoon, and Louis is leisurely laying on Harry's bed when said criminal enters the room. "Kitten?"

Louis immediately raises from the bed, to greet Harry with a kiss. After their rendezvous in Harry's office, they had an amazing lunch out on the patio that consisted of New Orleans Muffulettas and chips. Once they had eaten and talked to their hearts desire, they parted ways. Harry explaining that he had to go back to work, leaving Louis to lounge around the house. After hanging out in the living room for an hour, Louis decided to take a nap, which actually turned into him staring up at the ceiling lazily, which is how Harry found him.

"Yes, puddin?" Louis responds once he's fully standing.

"I need to leave for a couple of hours. I have some business to take care off on the south side of town." Harry explains.

"Oh." Louis says. "Well be safe."

"I will kitten. I'll be taking Liam and Zayn with me."

Louis' face falls at that. If his two best friends leave with Harry, then who's to keep him company?

"Don't worry sugar, I'll leave two of my henchman behind to keep you company."

Louis' ears perk at Harry's statement. He hopes and prays that the henchman that Harry leave behind include Paul and another one that's nice to Louis.

"Okay. Who are you leaving behind?"

"Izzy and Ian. They actually volunteered. Said they wanted to get to know you better." Harry reveals.

Louis' skin goes cold at the mention of Ian's name. Why would two people who have made it clear they dislike Louis, want to get to know him better? Maybe they're doing it for Harry's sake, Louis rationalizes.

"Okay." He agrees, quietly.

"If you behave kitten, when I get back we can do whatever you want." Harry reveals lightly before he shoots a wink in Louis' direction. Louis can only smile halfheartedly before Harry exits the room. Leaving Louis to his own thoughts, once again. He hopes that Izzy and Ian truly want to get to know him, like Harry said they wanted to.

He collapses onto Harry's bed, and lets sleep take over. Finally getting the nap that he wanted.

****

When Louis wakes up a couple of hours later, it's to loud voices coming from the hallway. He jolts upright in bed, remembering that he's in this mansion with just Izzy and Ian to keep him company. The loud voices seem to be coming closer to Harry's room as what feels like hours tick by.

Louis is slightly startled when the door to the bedroom is harshly opened and in walks Ian and Izzy. They look harmless as they switch on the bedroom light. Igniting the room in a glow. Louis calms down slightly, but is still on guard as the two henchmen turn to look at him.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake." Ian spits with a menacingly grin.

"He-Hey guys." Louis greets, trying to be as cordial as possible while not letting his fear show through his tone.

"Welcome to the land of the living, slut." Ian snarls as Izzy laughs beside him.

"W-What?" Louis questions. Not knowing what's going on.

"You heard what he said, slut." Izzy stops his laughing, to spit out.

Louis goes silent as the two henchmen continue to laugh at his dismay.

"You know, I don't know why Harry keeps you around. You're less than scum." Ian says once he's sobered up.

"He only keeps you around because your his fuck toy. Whore." Izzy tacks on.

"Why are you two being mean to me?" Louis wonders. "I thought you wanted to get to know me better?"

At his question, the two henchmen begin another round of raucous laughter.

"Why would we want to get to know you? We already know who you are. A piece of shit, scum, worthless-"

"A whore, slut, gold digger..." Izzy picks up where Ian left off.

Louis' throat gets tight as he hears these two henchmen hit him with an onslaught of derogatory names.

"You're honestly so pathetic. I can't wait for the day that Harry kicks you out and you're forced to live on the streets." Ian says.

"But you're good at living on the streets though, right? Good at whoring yourself out for the right price?" Izzy wonders.

"Shut up." Louis spits. "I've never in my life been a prostitute."

"Oh ho. Looks like we struck a nerve, Izzy. The whore sure does have a mouth on him." Ian laughs.

"We're gonna tell you a secret." Izzy starts.

"The Joker is going to get tired of you, and when he does, he'll throw you away like the rest of them, and I'll become his new favorite toy." Ian finishes.

"Is that why you hate me? Because the Joker is mine, not yours?" Louis questions. All of the puzzle pieces are coming together, now.

"That's partly why I hate you. The other reason is because you're worthless trash. But like all other trash, you'll soon be kicked to the curb." Ian explains.

"I hate to break it to you two, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. The Joker loves me." Louis declares. Seriousness lacing his tone.

Again, the two henchmen laugh at his statement.

"You're fucking crazy if you think J. loves you." Ian growls out.

"He does." Louis insists. "Which means he'll never love you."

His confession makes Ian sober up immediately.

"Shut the fuck up." He growls threateningly, before he stalks over to the smaller male.

"No, the Joker is never going to love you-" Louis is able to spit out before a large, muscled hand collides with his cheek. His head turns with the force of Ian's slap while his eyes water with hurt.

"You stupid whore. I should have killed you a long time ago." Ian screeches before he lunges at Louis and grabs him around his neck.

"Ian! Come on man, let him go!" Izzy yells from where he's standing at the door to the room.

"Shut the fuck up, Izzy. I'm going to get rid of this slut once and for all." His hands that are wrapped around Louis' neck begin to apply pressure as Louis tries with all of his might to push Ian off of him.

"You promised that we wouldn't hurt him, that we'd only scare him!" Izzy yells more frantically now. Louis' airways are beginning to close, and his struggle for breath is becoming harder and harder.

"Fuck." Izzy says distressingly when he realizes that Ian isn't going to stop. He makes a quick- not thought out decision, and bolts from the room. Louis watches as he leaves. His vision becoming blurry due to his tears and lack of oxygen. Any hope he had of getting out of this altercation alive, dissipated the moment Izzy bolted from the room.

He continues to struggle against Ian's firm grip, and heavy body. But his attempt is becoming futile, because Louis quickly realizes that the more he fights the quicker his airways are closing. Leaving him to gulp at nothing. Right when he's teetering on the edge of death due to his body not having an intake of oxygen, Ian's grip loosens, and his body goes flying across the room.

With Ian's firm grip gone, Louis' airways begin to open up again, and he's able to take his first breath in minutes. He quickly sits up in bed, to see Paul holding a squirming Ian down on the ground. A guilty looking Izzy stands in the corner, and watches the altercation.

"Boy you are in for a world of hurt when the Joker gets home." Paul spits down at Ian. "Louis are you okay?" He wonders next. Looking over to the shivering boy that's seated on the bed, and waits for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Louis admits, his voice sounding raspy and abused. Paul can already see the dark purple finger prints that are forming around his neck and the bruise that's forming on his cheek.

"J. is going to be here in a minute. I already called him." Paul admits, and Louis instantly becomes relieved. Louis doesn't know where Paul came from, but he's thankful for him being here nonetheless. Who knows what would've happened if Izzy didn't leave to go get Paul. Actually he knows exactly what would've happened. He would've been dead. Harry would've come home to his dead lovers body lying in his bed. The thought makes Louis shiver in an unpleasant way.

He's about to thank Paul for saving his life, when Harry comes running into the room. Liam and Zayn following behind him. He takes one look at Louis' abused features and his face becomes alight with rage.

"What the fuck happened here?" Harry roars loudly. Making everyone in the room wince.

"Sir, Izzy came to me, explaining frantically that Ian was hurting Louis. When I got to your room, Ian was choking Louis." Paul explains as he continues to hold down said henchman.

Liam and Zayn gasp at the explanation as Harry turns to Louis, "Is this true?" He asks, even though he doesn't need to. He could perfectly see the finger prints on Louis' neck, and the bruise on his cheek.

"Yes." Louis confirms Harry's fear of being right about Ian harming his kitten.

"Goddammit!" Harry yells angrily.

"Sir, I'm sorry. We only wanted to scare him, not hurt him-" Izzy tries to explain but is cut off by the sound of a gun going off. Louis was the only one that gasped as Izzy's dead body slumped to the floor. A blood splatter on the wall being left behind in his wake.

"Why is it so hard to find henchmen that obey?!" Harry yells again. His gun, now out and proud, gets swung around the room as Harry gesticulates wildly. "I'm sick and tired of henchmen disobeying me! Have I not taught you enough lessons?! Have I not scared you into submission yet?! Paul! Stand Ian up."

Paul does as he's told. A once strong looking Ian, is now shivering in fear at what Harry might do to him. "S-Sir, please. I'm sorry I hurt Louis. I didn't mean to. I only did it because I love y-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Harry screeches out. Effectively interrupting Ian. The Clown Prince of Crime walks over to Louis, and thrusts his gun into the smaller mans' hand. "Shoot him, Louis."

Louis looks at the gun that rests in his hand, before looking back up at Harry. "No-No. I can't do this."

"Come on, sugar. I'll pull the trigger with you. Don't you want to hurt Ian as much as he hurt you?" Harry tries to persuade. He stands Louis up, and makes him point the gun in Ian's direction. The henchman now has tears streaming down his face as he watches the scene play out before him. Harry's hand wraps around Louis' and both of their pointer fingers rest on the trigger. Louis isn't sure if it was his finger, or if it was Harry's finger pushing his own, but within seconds the trigger is pulled, and Ian's dead body slumps to the ground. Red blood spills and splatters everywhere, and now there are two dead bodies in Harry's bed room.

Louis removes his hand from the gun and turns to face Harry. He can't stomach seeing the dead bodies anymore. He looks up into Harry's eyes to see them filled with fondness and pride, all traces of anger having disappeared. "Good job, kitten." Harry says warmly, before he places a trace kiss on Louis' cheek.

This moment of nicety is brief, because moments later, Harry is barking stern orders again, like the Prince he is. "Paul, find someone who will discard of the bodies and pick up this mess. Zayn, go get my other bed room ready because that's where me and Louis will be sleeping from now on. Liam, let word of this incident leak to all of my henchman. Let it be known that if any of them dare cross me, this will be their fate."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I've made everyone wait long enough for smut, so without further ado, the next chapter will be smut heavy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my hiatus has finally come to a close, due to the fact that I have found inspiration for this fic once again.
> 
> Usual warning: this fic is dark, there is death, and in this chapter there will be slight domestic abuse? No abuse is too strong of a word, violence would be a better one. Slight domestic violence.
> 
> Note: I accidentally commented back on some of your comments for Three's A Party, saying that that fic will be updated soon. That is false. I thought you were commenting about this fic being updated, so yeah I apologize for the confusion. I need to figure out what I want to do with Three's A Party before I update it.
> 
> Without further ado, here's chapter 14. Enjoy.

Louis feels so... _alive._ Adrenaline is coursing through every vein, shooting from every synapse, and oozing from every pore in Louis' body. He just shot someone, and while that thought should haunt him, he can't help but feel so thrilled and excited at the realization that someone is dead because of him. His guilt is steadily curbed when he notices that had Paul not shown up when he did, Louis would be dead by the hands of some sick fuck who was in love with Harry. That fact in and of itself is enough to justify Louis' actions. He's going to revel in his adrenaline rush, and not give a fuck about what people think.

As him and Harry head to their new bedroom, Louis pats himself on the back for doing a great job in killing Ian. Grant it he needed Harry to help him, but Louis' certain that he won't need anymore help when it comes to shooting someone again. Also, it's about damn time that Louis stood up for himself. He's always been a sympathetic person for as long as he can remember, which is why becoming a Psychiatrist seemed like a good career choice. He could take his sympathy and use it for a good cause. He could actually analyze his patients without internally judging them like most Psychiatrists would. However, he always knew that his sympathy would be his downfall. Louis can be a little too sympathetic to someone's feelings, thus letting that person misuse his trust. And tonight is evident of that fact. He tries to see the good in everyone, and ultimately, that's what almost got him killed tonight.

Make no mistake though, Louis isn't going to let his sympathy cloud his judgement again. He vows as much when he enters his and Harry's new bedroom. The door hasn't even been closed fully, before Louis' throwing himself at Harry. Letting out a delighted squeal when Harry catches his body and spins them so that Louis' back is pressed firm against the bedroom door. Louis' adrenaline rush is fueling all of his actions at the moment, which is why he can't be blamed for the fact that he's currently attacking Harry with a fervor he's never shown before. His hands wander quickly all over Harry's body, while his mouth attaches to Harry's in a desperate clash of teeth and tongues. Harry growls at the way Louis' tongue is fighting his own for dominance. Louis' hands are unrelenting as they map out every inch, curve, and crevice of Harry's torso. Harry's skin is cold to the touch, but Louis' hands are hot as fire, making the smaller lad feel the incessant need to warm Harry up in every way possible.

Harry's hands refuse to leave their place at Louis' ass. Where he's kneading the flesh as if it's dough that he's about to put in the oven to bake. Louis whimpers once more at the sensation, and separates their mouths to catch his breath. Harry takes the opportunity to attach his mouth to Louis' heated neck.

"Puddin..." Louis whispers as Harry leaves unrelenting kisses and bruises all over his neck.

Harry hums, and the vibrations against Louis' neck shoot all the way down to his groin. He grabs a hold of Harry's green hair in hopes of using it as an anchor. He's pretty sure he's going to float away at any moment with the way Harry's making him feel. All of the sensations, mixed with his adrenaline is too much for Louis to handle. His brain is essentially short circuiting, and Louis is too caught up in the pleasure that Harry is providing, to care. Harry moves one of his hands from Louis' mouth and begins to palm him through his pants. This action has Louis throwing his head back and whispering something he never thought he'd say so soon.

"Puddin, I love you."

For a brief moment, Harry's hold on Louis tightens. Making the smaller lad think that Harry didn't hear his declaration of love. However that thought is short lived, because a second later Harry is backing away from Louis quickly. His eyes wide, and his breath shaky. A look of pure panic flits through Harry's lust blown eyes, and Louis immediately knows he got too caught up in the moment. Knows that he fucked up.

Harry runs a trembling hand through his green locks and begins to mutter out "No, no, no..." at a consistent speed. He looks like a wild animal that's been cornered, and Louis is afraid to make any sudden movements. Not a second passes before Harry is desperately rummaging around his room in search of something. Louis immediately begins to protest when he sees Harry place his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans, before grabbing a pair of keys.

"No, no don't leave Puddin. I'm sorry!" Louis exclaims desperately. His words make Harry pause for a brief moment, before he's pushing Louis to the side and leaving their room quickly. A constant string of "No's." following his wake. It doesn't take Louis but a second to decide he's going to follow Harry. He has to explain himself.

He bolts from their room, and sees that Harry is descending down the stairs two at a time. "Puddin! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Louis tries desperately to keep up with Harry's fast pace. Hoping beyond anything that Harry will hear him out. "I was too caught up in the moment, I didn't mean to say that to you. I'm sorry!" Louis tries to plead once more. He finally reaches Harry right when the taller lad is stepping into his garage. He grabs a hold of Harry's bicep and pleads once more, "Puddin, I'm sorry."

Louis doesn't know if it was his words or his touch, but Harry's fast steps falter for a moment. Giving Louis a moment to breathe. He's got another apology on the tip of his tongue when Harry yanks his arm from Louis' grasp, and jumps into his metallic Lamborghini. He doesn't spare Louis another look before he turns his car on, and backs out of the garage at a lightening speed.

Louis' desperately looking around, trying to find some way that he can follow Harry. He's looking for a pair of keys, for anything that will aid him in chasing after Harry, when he hears someone approach him from behind. He turns to see Liam standing behind him. Curious look on his sleep riddled face. "What are you doing, Louis?" Liam asks quietly.

"I need some keys. Where does J. keep his keys?" Louis wonders hotly. He doesn't have time for pleasantries at the moment.

"Why do you need to know where his keys are?" Liam rebuttals. Louis' patience is wearing really thin right now.

"I need to follow him! I need to apologize. I need to get him back!" Louis spits desperately. He tugs at his hair angrily. Harry could be half way to Timbuktu by now and Liam is just slowing him down. Maybe Liam can read Louis' thoughts because he doesn't ask anymore questions. He instead tosses him a pair of keys, and says, "Take my motorcycle. I've customized it a bit, so it can go just as fast as any sports car, if not faster."

Louis nods gratefully. "Thank you Liam. Thank you so much."

Liam merely nods before he departs with a "Got get him, Doc."

Louis takes that as his cue to leave. He finds Liam's motorcycle in the drive way and jumps on it. He's internally thanking his father profusely for teaching him how to ride a motorcycle as he peels out of Harry's driveway. He's on the main roads in a heart beat. He doesn't know where he's going, he just knows he needs to find Harry. He turns towards the city, and speeds off in that direction, revving the motorcycle to go speeds of a hundred and above.

****

Louis' nearing an underpass to a highway that leaves out of the city when dread settles into his gut. He just spent the last hour scouring the city in hopes of finding Harry. He thought the task wouldn't be too difficult, seeing as how you could spot Harry's Lamborghini from miles away, but Louis hasn't found him or his car yet. Thus making Louis panic. He hadn't intended on saying "I love you." so soon. Yes, he feels love for Harry, but Louis is smart. Or at least he should be smart enough to know that declaring love at this moment in time is too soon. He should've been smart enough to know that saying "I love you." to someone like Harry would lead to disastrous effects.

He honestly should have been more in control of his emotions. He's always been so aware, and in control of them in the past. So why was being with Harry any different? Why was being with Harry slowly but surely making him lose his mind? Why was being with Harry so vastly different to Louis' relationships in the past? Why is that whatever time he spends with Harry never feels like enough? And why is that no matter how close he gets to Harry, he'll never be close enough?

It's all too easy for Louis to realize that Harry is doing something to him that no other person has done before. Harry is changing him, and Louis doesn't know if it's a good change or a bad change. He's come to notice that he'll do absolutely anything for Harry, but he doesn't know if that makes him in love, or obsessed.

At this moment, Louis really wishes that he had someone he could confide in. Yeah, he could talk to Zayn and Liam, but no matter how hard they deny it, they're biased. Harry is their boss, and no matter what, no matter how much they say they like Louis, they'll always pick Harry's side, or always side with him. No, Louis can't really talk to Liam and Zayn about much. He wishes he had a best friend. Someone outside of Harry's empire that he could confide in. Someone who he's been friends with for years. But alas, Louis doesn't have anyone like that. He doesn't know anyone except Harry and his henchmen. The thought slightly terrifies him. It makes Louis wonder if it'll always be Harry and his henchmen, or if one day they can separate themselves from this lifestyle, and live as just Harry and Louis. This thought brings him back to the present. There won't be a future for Louis and Harry, if Louis doesn't find him first and apologize.

That is Louis' thought as he nears the underpass, and notices that there's a traffic jam up ahead. He's slowing the motorcycle down, about to come to a complete halt, to decide if he wants to take a side street and just wait for Harry back at his mansion, when something catches his eye. About several cars up is Harry's Lamborghini. Cruising at a slow pace as if he's got all the time in the world. The sight of his car excites Louis, and he revs up his engine. Pushing the motorcycle to go faster so that he can catch up with Harry's car. He's nearing the side of Harry's car at an alarming speed when Harry's car revs up and begins to gain speed. If this is Harry's attempt of trying to lose Louis, he's going to have to try harder than that.

Louis speeds up once more, and passes Harry's car easily. He makes an abrupt u-turn, and stops right in front of Harry's car. He gets off of the motorcycle, and begins to walk towards Harry's car that's still traveling at a fast speed. As Harry's car gets closer, Louis refuses to stop walking. Harry is going to hear what he has to say, come hell or high water. Louis can actually see Harry roll his eyes from the passenger seat before he speeds up even more. Louis stops walking, and holds his ground. Harry's trying to scare him. Trying to get Louis to run away like a little bitch. But Louis knows better. He knows that Harry isn't going to run him over. He wouldn't, no matter how mad he is at Louis.

That's the thought that has Louis standing his ground even when Harry's car nears closer and closer at an alarming speed. Louis holds his breath as Harry's car comes closer, and at the very last second, right when Louis is sure he's going to get hit, Harry slams on his brakes and brings the car to an abrupt halt. His sudden halt makes all of the other cars behind him stop with a screech.

There's a few minutes where Louis and Harry are just staring at each other. Louis tries to catch his breath, while Harry actually growls from his driver's seat as his hands grip the steering wheel even tighter. Causing his knuckles to turn an alarming shade of white. Louis lets out a shocked gasp when Harry blares his car horn before he yells, "Move out of the fucking way, Louis."

Anger, and a newfound determination flare up in Louis' body as he growls out a residual, "No."

Harry looks visibly distraught with Louis' decision. Grabbing his hair in frustration and pulling at it before he gets out of his car. Louis starts walking, trying to meet him halfway, but Harry's next movement has his steps faltering. Harry pulls a shiny black gun from his car and points it directly at Louis.

Louis' breath hitches at the sight, but it doesn't deter his determination. His strides become more purposeful as he closes in on Harry. Standing directly in front of him, and moving the gun so that it's pointed directly at his forehead.

"Come on J. shoot." Louis taunts. Reveling in the way Harry sneers at his taunting.

Harry cocks the gun before placing his pointer finger back over the trigger. His facial features, and the intensity of them should scare Louis off, but they don't. They way Harry is acting right now only proves to Louis that he cares. That Harry is being affected by Louis just as much as Louis is being affected by Harry.

And maybe Louis is already insane, maybe he's asking for a death wish, but he starts to laugh at their standoff. At the way him and Harry are both panting, both refusing to cave in first. His laughter doesn't startle Harry in the slightest. His next action does though.

Louis brings the gun down from his forehead, and points it directly at his heart before yelling out, "Shoot!" His sudden brashness causes Harry to falter, and Louis uses this moment to his advantage. He closes the remaining distance between them and kisses Harry deeply. And whether Harry wants to realize it or not, the Clown Prince of Crime goes completely pliant under Louis' kiss. Allowing Louis to get the upper hand in the situation. Louis' able to grab the gun out of Harry's hand. He pulls away from their kiss, and raises the gun to point it directly at Harry's head.

The action causes Harry to laugh and shake his head in disbelief. "Oh no! Don't shoot me sugar." Harry teases as he continues to laugh in Louis' face.

Louis scoffs. "So my heart scares you, but a gun pointed to your forehead doesn't?"

Harry opens his mouth to rebuke Louis' statement when a truck horn blares behind them. They both turn at the sound, and see a truck driver jumping out of his truck. When his feet hit the ground he begins to yell in their direction.

"Hey! Why don't you two move out of the fucking way, yeah? Some of us have places to be!" The truck driver opens his mouth once more, before he closes it. He stares at Louis for a moment, before he says, "Hey aren't you that missing Psy-"

The truck drivers words are cut off by a gun shot. Within seconds the trucker's body is lying flat on the ground. Blood oozing from his forehead. Harry turns to Louis, to see that he has the gun raised in the air. Pointed in the direction of where the truck driver once stood. Harry smiles before he says, "Now why did you have to go and kill him?"

Louis shakes his head as he lowers the gun. "He was pissing me off."

Harry laughs joyously at Louis' statement before he pulls him in for another deep kiss. Louis goes willingly, and revels in the feel of Harry's soft red lips against his own. It's a short lived kiss. Has to be, because sirens begin to sound in the distance. The two of them part reluctantly.

"Get in sugar. Let's go home." Harry orders as he motions to his car. Louis settles himself into the passenger seat before saying, "What about Liam's bike?"

Harry doesn't respond to Louis' question. Instead he grabs his phone and dials a number. The other line only rings once before Paul can be heard asking Harry what he needs. "Pick up Liam's bike. It's under the turnpike's underpass. And be discrete about it. There will likely be police at the scene." Louis hears Paul agreeing before Harry hangs up without another word.

Harry puts his car in drive, and speeds away right when they see blue police lights glowing in the side view mirrors. "So we're good?" Louis questions. Wanting to confirm that him and Harry are okay.

"More than, kitten. More than." Harry responds before placing a possessive hand on Louis' thigh. He presses the gas pedal further, gaining more speed, leaving Louis' concerns and a dead body in their wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's fuck shit up, yeah?  
> Usual warnings apply: domestic violence, strong language, sexual content, and death. If there are any warnings that I have left out, I do apologize.  
> And as with past chapters: tread carefully.

When Harry and Louis enter their bedroom, not a second is spared before their bodies are crashing against each others. Their limbs are intertwining as they kiss deeply and passionately near the foot of the bed. This night has been a whirlwind of emotions for Louis and he has all of this pent up energy that he needs to release immediately. This fact is being translated in the way he's frantically touching Harry's body. In the way he's desperately licking into Harry's mouth with a strong tongue. In the way he's already too hot for his clothes. Which he wants to take off immediately. Harry seems to be on the same page as Louis, because he strips himself of his pea-coat. Letting it fall to the floor at their feet, revealing his heavily tattooed torso. The sight makes Louis want to run his overly eager tongue all over Harry's tattoos. Tracing each and every one of them with a trail of spit. The thought makes him shiver with excitement, and fuels his desire.

He removes his own shirt, and as he reaches towards Harry's pants in hopes of removing them quickly, his hand is stopped. Louis looks up at Harry with lust blown eyes, and sees that Harry is in the same lustful daze. "You need to earn your place in this bed, kitten." Harry says seriously. The statement makes Louis stiffen. He doesn't know exactly what Harry's talking about, but if he's expecting Louis to prove himself sexually, then Louis is definitely up for the challenge. He's willing to do anything that Harry wants him to, at this point. He's about to disclose this information, when Harry speaks once again.

"I never take the time to warn people before I fuck them. But with you, I'm going to because I'm so fond of you kitten, and I don't want you to get hurt." Louis' ears perk up, and his full attention is on Harry. "I don't make love, Louis. Ever. I fuck, and I fuck roughly. Things can get intense, and people have gotten hurt in the past. Which is why you should have a safe word. If I'm being too rough, let me know by using the safe word, and I'll try to be more gentle."

Louis is completely stunned at Harry's words. He's not surprised that Harry doesn't know the concept of gentle love making though. He doesn't know if he can handle the possibility of being hurt, because he doesn't do well with pain. But Louis will be damned if he doesn't get some form of release tonight. Louis' curiosity, and sexual frustration rule out his hesitance, so he merely says, "Okay. Thanks for warning me. My safe word will be...cookies."

"Cookies?" Harry questions in disbelief.

"Yes." Louis confirms with a vigorous nod of his head. "I quite like cookies, they make me happy."

Harry simply smirks at Louis' statement, before he reattaches his mouth with the blue eyed lad's. Louis immediately melts into the kiss again. His previous conversation with Harry being pushed to the back of his mind as Harry lowers him down onto the bed. They separate for a moment, so that they can shed the rest of their clothing. Once that's done, and they're both completely naked, Harry hovers over him once again and begins to make a trail of kisses across Louis' jawline, then down his throat. Harry's lips are so soft as they press against Louis' skin. When his lips encase around one of Louis' nipples, before biting on the hardened nub harshly, Louis lets out a shrill whimper and arches his back. His leg immediately comes up to wrap around Harry as his hips curve up and rub into Harry's abdomen.

Louis is completely hard right now, his cock standing to full attention between him and Harry's bodies. He whimpers once more as Harry continues to trail a line of bites and licks down Louis' torso. His hand encircles Louis' cock before he grabs it harshly. Harry's hand is unkind and brutal as he jerks Louis off with a vice like grip. The feeling makes Louis slightly wince, but the pain isn't too terrible. When Harry deems Louis' torso to be marked enough, he orders Louis to get on his hands and knees.

Louis does as he's told immediately, and feels a cold breeze against his back as Harry leaves the bed momentarily in search of condoms and lube. Louis sees that Harry is completely hard too, as he's searching through the bed side table. Harry's body looks absolutely beautiful as it's hunched over. His back muscles ripple with his movements, and his ass is so small yet perky. Harry's shoulders are so broad and strong. Everything about Harry's body is strong. Especially his thighs. His thighs that are taught and muscled, with a light dusting of thin hair. Louis would do anything at that moment to be thigh fucking Harry right now. But that thought escapes him instantly when Harry rejoins him on the bed.

Louis straightens his posture, the excitement for what's about to happen making him eager. Harry opens the condom packet behind him and slips it onto his long and thick cock. When his sheath is completely covered by the latex, Harry grabs the lube bottle, and spreads a generous amount onto his pointer and middle finger. Without asking if Louis' ready, Harry shoves said two fingers into Louis' hole roughly. The sensation makes Louis groan out as heat licks up his spine. Harry must be in a rush to get his cock inside of Louis because he slips in a third finger without even bothering to ask if Louis can handle three fingers at once.

Harry's rough ministrations are making Louis sweat profusely as he tries to hold his weight up. This task is proving to be difficult as Louis' legs and arms begin to shake uncontrollably. Harry must take Louis' shaking as a sign that he's ready because without warning, and without lube, he shoves his cock into Louis roughly. Pushing all the way in until he's balls deep in Louis. The swiftness of his movements have Louis' screaming out in pain. He knows that he wasn't opened nearly enough, and that his hole is straining to accommodate Harry's wide girth.

When Harry pulls out of him, he gives Louis a second to gasp before he's slamming back into him again. The pain is too intense, and Louis' appendages are a second away from giving out. He has his safe word on the tip of his tongue. He just needs a moment to breathe without Harry roughly pummeling into him. As he opens his mouth to say "cookie" Harry snaps his hips forward, and his cock finally hits Louis' prostate. The pleasure courses through Louis' body, making him shiver.

"Fuck, puddin. Do that again." Louis breathlessly demands. He lets out a delighted squeal when Harry begins to assault his prostate over and over again. Harry has a firm grip on Louis' hips, and the smaller lad knows he's going to have finger shaped bruises there come morning.

Pleasure is racking through Louis' body at an alarming speed. A continuous line of "yeah's" and "fuck's" falling from his mouth as Harry grunts and groans from behind him. "You're so tight and smooth, kitten." Harry breathes out. "I'm close." he admits after a minute or two. One of Harry's hands leaves Louis' hip, and lands in his hair, pulling on it roughly. Louis' head jerks back at the pulling and he's forced to look at the ceiling while Harry continues to fuck him senseless.

With one final stroke of Harry's cock, Louis is coming without warning. His body convulsing through his orgasm, as groans leave his lips. His body is spent, and in pain but he doesn't dare move from his position. Wanting to please Harry by maintaining still so that he can reach his release too.

"Come on Puddin. Come for me." Louis chants. Harry responds by slapping one of Louis' ass cheeks with a strong palm. Harry's ministrations are becoming sloppy and frenzied, indicating that Harry is close to his release as well. The taller lad hovers over Louis and attaches his mouth to Louis' shoulder. His teeth dig into Louis' shoulder roughly, eliciting a shriek of pain from the smaller lad. Harry bites down on the skin as he finally comes inside of Louis. His teeth continue to pierce the skin as he rides out his orgasm. Once every last drop of Harry's seed as been released, he slumps over and falls to the bed. Louis immediately doing the same, reveling in the feel of his aching muscles being cushioned by the soft bed.

His shoulder is bleeding from where Harry bit him, but Louis couldn't care less. The completely satisfied look on Harry's face is worth all of the pain that he had to endure. Harry turns onto his side, and gazes at Louis fondly. "There might be a future for us after all, sugar." Harry exclaims breathlessly. Louis merely smiles and leans over to kiss him one final time before his body succumbs to a well earned, and needed, rest.

****

_"Wake up, Louis."_

_"Come on, wake up you piece of shit."_

_"Look, I'm bored. Wake the fuck up so we can tear up the town. Cause some mayhem."_

_"I can't believe you're still sleeping. You lazy mother fucker. WAKE UP!"_

Louis jolts awake, and sits up. The blanket that was covering him now pools around his waist. He turns his head, and isn't surprised to see that Harry's half of the bed is empty. Louis' sure he's off taking care of business somewhere, or he's off torturing pour innocent souls. Or he's just down stairs in his office, that's a possibility as well. Louis looks at the clock that's on the bedside table and realizes that it's nearing lunch time. He goes to move from the bed, but winces when his body protests his movements. His whole body is sore, and there's a stinging pain at his shoulder. He turns his head to look and sees that the spot where Harry bit him last night is bandaged up. He smiles at the image of Harry bandaging him up while he was sleeping peacefully.

His smile however, doesn't last long. It gets practically smacked off of his face as he hears a voice say, " _You shouldn't have let him be so rough with you last night. What are you going to do to retaliate?"_

Louis startles at the voice, and looks around the room hurriedly. Searching for another person. For some other form of life. When he doesn't see anyone else in the vicinity of his room, he shakes his head and blames his over zealous imagination on what he just heard. He's finally standing, albeit not without a lot of pain or difficulty when he hears the voice again. _"I asked you a question asshole. It'd be polite to answer it."_

Louis freezes, and looks around the room once again. When he sees that there is still no one else in the room but him, he lets out a hesitant, "Hello?"

The voice pipes up immediately. " _Hello to you too, cock sucker."_

Louis' breathing gets ragged as he stutters out, "What-wh-who are you?"

The voice laughs tauntingly before it says,  _"I thought it would have been obvious as to who I am. But okay, it looks like I have to explain everything. I'm Louise. Your better half, if I do say so myself."_

Louis immediately shakes his head in disbelief. "What? Why are you here?"

_"I was formed by your subconscious, to help you cope with everything that's happening to you. That's why I'm here. You can think of me as a friend if you want."_

Louis scoffs at that explanation and says, "I've officially gone crazy. I'm hearing voices now? Lord have mercy."

_"You're not crazy, Louis. You of all people should know how I got_   _here_." The voice immediately responds.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Louis says in frustration. This can't be happening. He's supposed to be the sane on in all of this. He spent eight years studying about the human mind, for crying out loud. He's one of the last people who should ever be going insane.

The voice merely sighs before saying, _"You of all people should know that when someone undergoes an extremely traumatic experience, such as yourself, their body creates ways to cope. Your body just so happened to create me, as a way for you to cope. I'm your guiding light if you will."_

Louis shakes his head once again. "But I've gotten over everything that has happened. I'm coping fine on my own. I don't need you here."

The voice laughs once more. _"If you were coping fine on your own, then why did your subconscious create me? You need me Louis."_

"No. I don't need you. I don't want you here. Go away!" Louis yells out as he grips his hair in distress.

_"Sorry LouLou, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."_ The voice says with finality.

Panic surges through Louis at a haunting speed as the voice's words resonate within him. He feels tears fall from his eyes before he even registers that he's crying. He slips on a pair of joggers quickly before he bolts from the room. He runs with all of his strength and speed, down to Harry's office. He forgoes knocking on the door, and just bolts straight in. He vaguely sees that Harry is behind his desk, with Zayn and Liam standing to his side, as he runs straight for Harry. Tears blur his vision so he doesn't see the complete shock that covers Harry's face. And when Louis finally reaches him, he collapses in Harry's lap with a sob racking through his body.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" Harry asks instantly. His voiced laced with sincerity and concern.

"Puddin..." Louis sobs. "Make it stop."

"Make what stop?" Harry questions confusedly. His grip on Louis firm and slightly comforting.

"Make it stop!" Louis cries out. "Make the voice stop. Make it go away!"

Louis can't seem to register anything except his panic and fear, but there's a commotion around him and Harry is barking out orders. "Liam get my doctor on the phone. See if he can stop by today. Tell him I'll pay him double if he can find the time to see Louis today." Liam nods his head once before he's grabbing Harry's phone and dialing his doctor. "Zayn, go see if you can find some Xanax." Harry barks out next. The caramel skinned lad doesn't even respond before he's running out of Harry's office.

Harry attempts to calm Louis down while he waits for Liam to get off of the phone. "Shush kitten. I'll make it stop."

 Louis whimpers, then says, "Make her go away, puddin. I don't want her here." His statement makes Harry's heart constrict, and as he continues to console his kitten, as Louis' tears fall freely, he can't help but feel worried at how Louis is acting. A niggling thought burns at the back of his consciousness. That thought being: maybe this time, he did break Louis beyond repair. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a doozy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter, but it is an update, so let's focus on that positive part shall we? The glass is always half full and whatnot, right?

"I would like to observe Louis, before speaking with him, if that's alright?" Harry's doctor, Dr. Luthor, asks once he's filled in on what occurred before his arrival.

He knows that Louis is hearing a voice, a female voice, and while he isn't a Psychiatrist, he is the only medical official that the Joker knows, therefore, he will try his best to analyze Louis. He is getting paid quite a bit more than he usually does, so he will try his best to diagnose Louis to the best of his abilities. He'll have to conjure up the few medical journals he read years ago on psychology and the human brain, in order to be of any help, but he's willing to do whatever it takes to help Dr. Quinn. As soon as he arrived, Dr. Luthor could tell that Louis was very special to the Joker, which is odd considering the clown prince of crime usually doesn't have any consideration for anyone else, nor hold anyone near and dear to his heart. So this Louis person must be extremely special to him if the Joker is this concerned about his well being.

The clown prince of crime looks thoughtfully at the room that Louis is currently in, before motioning for Dr. Luthor to follow him. The doctor is lead to Harry's office, and sits at the desk chair. Harry presses a few buttons on his computer, before a video feed pops up. The video shows Louis pacing around the room he's in, while gesticulating sporadically.

"I have cameras in all of the rooms, except my bedroom. Can't be too safe, nowadays." The Joker explains.

Dr. Luthor merely nods before saying, "Trust me, J. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Harry nods his appreciation, before turning back to the video feed. Louis is still pacing around the room, looking stressed, and anguished. He grabs his hair forcefully, before pulling it, then proceeds to yell something that the two men can't hear. Harry turns up the volume on the computer, and they both lean in to get a better look at Louis.

"Louise, you dumb bitch! Go away! I don't have to answer you, and I don't want you here!" Louis yells randomly, to no one in particular.

"So her name is Louise." Dr. Luthor clarifies before tuning back in to the video surveillance.

Harry gets a distressed look on his face, but doesn't comment on the new discovery.

"I don't need you. I was perfectly fine before you got here!" Louis yells some more.

Dr. Luthor makes a mental note that this Louise persona seems to think that Louis needs her for some reason or another. They continue to watch as Louis falls to the ground and curls up into a ball before crying. Harry can only seem to watch the footage for a few seconds longer before he's asking Dr. Luthor if he's ready to speak with Louis. The doctor explains that he's seen all he needs to, and is led back to the room that Louis is holed up in.

When Dr. Luthor enters, he sees that Louis has stopped crying, and is now hugging his knees to his chest as he looks around the room desolately. When they make eye contact, Louis perks up before asking curiously, "Who are you?"

Dr. Luthor smiles reassuringly before revealing, "I'm the Joker's doctor. I'm here to help you."

Louis nods quickly, and unravels his body from the position it was in, before standing up and shaking hands with the doctor in his presence. "How are you feeling today, Louis?"

An unsure look flits across Louis' features, before he sighs, and says, "I'm mentally and physically exhausted."

The doctor nods understandingly, then reveals, "I know about Louise. When did you start hearing her voice?"

Louis' body tenses at the question. "Just this morning."

"Why do you think she showed up all of a sudden?" Dr. Luthor questions further.

"She seems to think that I went through a traumatic experience, thus need her guidance." Louis explains spitefully.

"And what might that traumatic experience be?"

"Well Louise seems to think it's when the Joker electrocuted me, but I know she's wrong. I love Puddin, so I know he would never do anything to hurt me." Louis clarifies with sincerity.

Dr. Luthor doesn't question who "Puddin" is. He can guess that it's a nickname for the clown prince of crime. Instead, he does say, "May I speak to Louise, please?"

Louis' body gets even more tense, if that's possible. "No! No, absoultely not-" His statement gets cut short, as his voice dies off. The next voice Dr. Luthor hears, has a clear twang to it, and sounds more feminine. "Well hello Doc."

"Louise?" the doctor asks, to clarify.

"Well of course! Who else would I be, silly!" Her character seems to giggle before looking at the doctor imploringly.

Dr. Luthor is astonished to say the least. The speed at which Louise was able to take over Louis' conscious was instantaneous, and unheard of. She's a stronger presence in Louis' subconscious, then he originally thought.

"Of course." Dr. Luthor clears his throat. "How are you today, Louise?"

"Well I'm fine and dandy, doc. I'm with a handsome medical professional, after all. I can't complain." She gives him a lifeless wink.

Dr. Luthor chooses to ignore her flirting, and instead asks, "Why are you here, Louise? Where did you come from?"

Louise' persona rolls her eyes in a sassy manner, before addressing the doctor, "I thought the answer to those questions would have been obvious, doc."

"Maybe you can explain it to me, just in case." Dr. Luthor suggests.

Louise sighs. "Okay, you're cute, so why not? Let's see... I'm here to protect Louis from getting too mentally damaged. He says he doesn't need me, but obviously he does if I was conjured up by his subconscious. And that's where I came from, of course."

"So you're here to help Louis, then?" Dr. Luthor questions, to make sure.

"Well of course silly! Why else would I be here? I only have Louis' best interest at heart. He'd be wise to remember that!" Louise exclaims. While her tone sounds sincere, Dr. Luthor isn't quite sure she's telling the truth, or just telling him what he wants to hear. He decides to test her.

"Okay, if you have Louis' best interest at heart, then can you bring him back? I'd like to speak to him again."

Louise looks annoyed at the doctor's request, but brings Louis back into is conscious, like he asked. She departs with a, "Great speaking with you, doc!"

"Louis?" Dr. Luthor wonders hesitantly.

"Hey." Louis greets. His tone, and voice indicating that this truly is Dr. Quinn. The cooperation that Louise just demonstrated, where she let Louis back into his conscious willingly, signals to Dr. Luthor that Louise truly does have Louis' best interests at heart, and wants to help him. If Louis can come to terms with having Louise around, then they can coexist in his body peacefully, and actually use each other to their advantage. Their personalities can team up, and make one lethal person. The doctor refrains from telling Louis this, but vows to share this information with the Joker.

"Nice to have you back, Louis."

A light smile spreads across Louis' lips at the joke. "Are we done here? I'm quite tired."

"Of course. It was nice meeting you, Louis. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again in the near future."

Harry enters the room a second later with his body guard Paul, and motions the two of them to follow. Paul leads Louis up to his room, Louis giving the Joker a kiss before he departs. Harry and Doctor Luthor walk back to his office. When the door to the office is securely shut, Harry turns towards the doctor, and says, "Well?"

"Well, Louis' situation is not as bad as I originally thought. This Louise persona seems to have his well being, and is best interests at heart. She wants to help Louis. Be a buffer, if you will. Louis has gone through a lot of changes, mentally, emotionally, and atmospherically. His body isn't reacting to all of these sudden changes very well. Which is how Louise was conceived. Louis' subconscious seems to think that Louis needs a mental buffer so that he doesn't go completely crazy due to all of the sudden changes. The good news is that Louise just wants to help. The bad news is that Louis won't let her help. If you could convince Louis that having Louise around is a good thing, then I firmly believe that they can coexist within Louis' mind peacefully. The two could make quite a lethal pair, if Louis can learn to accept Louise' help. I suggest spending the next few days observing Louis and Louise. If my assumptions and beliefs are correct, then I suggest you begin to convince Louis that having Louise around is a good thing."

Harry let's the doctor's words sink in. It's a relief to know that Louise isn't trying to hurt Louis in any way. He's still suspicious about her persona, but Harry trusts Doctor Luthor. He's saved Harry's life time and time again, so Harry will listen to his sagely advice because he can trust the medical professional. He tells the doctor as much, and thanks him for stopping by on such short notice. He places a hefty check in the doctor's hands, and leads him out of the front door.

When Harry returns to his office, Paul is sitting in one of the chairs. He explains that Louis is taking a nap, and that he should be asleep for a while, if his fatigue was anything to go by. Harry thanks his bodyguard/lead henchman and orders Paul to install cameras in Harry and Louis' bedroom after Louis wakes up from his nap. The next few days will be spent watching, observing, and taking notes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here for a good time, not a long time, you know


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you begin reading this new chapter, I just want to say some things:  
> 1) I want to sincerely apologize for not updating this fic sooner.  
> 2) If I'm going to be completely honest with you all, updating this fic is feeling more like a chore than anything else.  
> 3) BUT. With that being said, I'm determined to finish this fic for you all, no matter what.  
> 4) BUT ALSO. I don't foresee this fic being too much longer. So just know that the end is nearing. Well, the end for now, anyway.
> 
> Here's chapter 17. ENJOY!

"Louis? How are you feeling, kitten?" Harry purrs as he slinks into his bedroom, seeing what he assumes is Louis' coma-like body sprawled out on his bed. He reaches the end of the comfortable mattress and reaches out his hand in hopes of stroking the unruly hair out of Louis' face. However, within an inch of reaching said face, his hand gets grabbed, and Louis' body shoots up suddenly into a sitting position.

Harry's heart races at the sudden movement, but he doesn't back away from Louis' body. He stares into Louis' cold, devoid, and dead eyes. Harry's green orbs are forced to leave Louis' blue ones when a haunting smirk stretches across his lover's face. There's a moment of silence, where Harry spends just staring at the uncharacteristic smirk, before there's a voice speaking up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Clown Prince of Crime. I'm honored to make your acquaintance."

Harry's shock subsides as soon as he hears those words. He knows immediately who he's talking to. "Louise."

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner! What gave me away? Was it my twang, or was it something else?" Louise taunts.

Harry huffs at Louise' antics and says, "I'd like to speak with Louis."

Louise continues to smirk at the request. "Now, now. What's the rush? Don't you want to get to know me?"

"Not particularly, no." Harry snorts.

Louise simply brushes off Harry's admittance, and says, "How is that you know my name, but I don't know yours?"

Harry huffs once again. He's getting really annoyed. "You know damn well what my name is."

Louise rolls her eyes, and it's so Louis-like that Harry hesitates for a moment. Convinced that Louis has finally taken over his conscious once again. That conviction is crushed when he hears Louise talk once more. "Not your mob monikers, or your royalty moniker. I'm talking about your real name."

"The Joker is my real name." Harry retorts. Not wanting to give this Louise character any information. He hasn't been able to tell Louis his real name yet. What makes Louise think he'd tell her first?

"Now we both know that isn't true." Louise purrs. She moves Louis' body so that it's in a knelt position, and so that she's eye level with Harry. A content hum vibrates through Louis' body. Harry can only watch as Louis' fingers begin to play with his lapels. His face looks thoughtful for a moment before Louise speaks.

"You know, you're really handsome. Your lips are so plump, and your jaw could cut diamonds. Even the green hair is getting me wet. I can only assume Louis feels the same."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Harry grunts. He can't help when a breathy moan escapes his mouth from Louis' hands sliding up and down his torso. Fiddling with the buttons on his shirt as he does so.

"Wasn't flattery. Just an observation. Now I know why Louis is so fond of you. I'd kill to have you between my legs too." Louise quips.

Harry grabs at Louis' hands to stop them. "I want to talk to Louis, now." He demands. Tired of Louise' games, and bored of her quips.

"As you wish." Louise concedes. There's a moment of silence before Louis' regular voice can be heard saying, "Puddin'?"

Harry smiles at the voice, and can't help himself when he leans into Louis' body, and kisses him deeply. "Why am I semi-hard, puddin?" Louis wonders when he separates from the kiss. Harry shushes him. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of you."

Louis nods once, before Harry is kissing him again passionately. Red lipstick smudging over his lips, and the skin that surrounds his mouth. Louis lets a small whimper escape him as he goes to push off Harry's shirt. Getting giddy at the fact that his shirt was already unbuttoned, and half off. Harry takes his shirt off all the way, while Louis fiddles with his belt buckle.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, kitten. You deserve it." Harry reveals breathlessly. He pulls off Louis' shirt with one swift movement before attacking his lovers hard nipples. Louis purrs at the attention he's getting, and lets attack his torso.

Harry kitten licks one hard nipple, before he attaches his mouth onto it. Suckling the hard bud. Louis can only run his hands through Harry's green curls as his nipples get assaulted. His cock is at full hardness now, and he grunts at his annoying constricting pants.

"Pants. Take them off." Louis asks through a moan.

Harry doesn't need any further instruction. He pushes Louis onto his back, and practically rips off his pants. Freeing his lovely cock in the process. Once Harry is completely nude too, he hovers over Louis.

"You are truly the fire in my loins, kitten."

Louis blushes and runs his hands over Harry's many tattoos.

"I'm going to fuck you so thoroughly, you're going to feel it for a week." Harry promises. Again, Louis can only blush.

"Which position do you want me to fuck you in?" Harry wonders softly.

"Just like this." Louis answers. Indicating to the missionary position they're in. Harry nods once before he's reaching towards his side table for a bottle of lube. Once he has the bottle, his hand is stopped.

"Don't open me up." Louis requests. "I want it to hurt."

Louis' request makes Harry pause. It's an odd request coming from him, considering he loves it when Harry opens him up leisurely. Loves it when Harry slips in one finger, before slipping in a second. Loves being pushed to the edge before begging for Harry's cock. Refusing to come by Harry's fingers, only his cock.

The request is odd, to say the least, but Harry won't question it. Louis deserves to be fucked which ever way he wants to be after everything he's been through, so if he doesn't want to be opened, then Harry will obey his request.

Harry forgoes the lube, and grabs a condom instead. He situates the rubber material on his cock before he begins to insert it into Louis' somewhat loose hole, inch by inch. Louis is breathing heavily now, and he winces whenever Harry pushes in another inch. Louis knows that his low region is going to be in pain for a while. Harry's cock is huge, both in length, and girth.

Louis' a little loose from the last time they had sex because of how ruff it was, but that doesn't compensate for the burn Louis feels now. It hurts, he'll admit, but he refuses to ask Harry to stop. Finally, after enduring an abundant amount of pain, Harry bottoms out. His entire cock sheathed within Louis' heat.

He gives Louis a moment of reprieve before pulling out, only to slam into him once more. The sudden movement has Louis howling in pain, but he asked for this, so Harry doesn't stop. Instead he begins to build a brutal rhythm. Snapping his hips into Louis at an almost inhuman pace.

Eventually, after the tenth stroke or so, of Harry's cock, the pain subsides, and he begins to feel nothing but pleasure. His moans coincide with Harry's grunts, and besides that nothing can be heard except skin slapping on skin.

"Yeah." Louis grunts. "Right there." He wheezes out in regards to his prostate that Harry is brutally hitting with every stroke.

"Hmm. Sweet like sugar." Harry sighs after he licks a stripe up Louis' body, from his groin to his neck. Reveling in the way Louis' back arches with the sensation of Harry's tongue on his skin.

"Do that again, daddy." Louis moans. The name catches Harry by surprise. He's never called Harry 'daddy' before. That's a new pet-name. While Louis can be very vocal in bed, he's never called Harry anything besides 'puddin' before. If Harry wasn't so consumed with pleasure right now, he'd question the new moniker, but as it is, lust is consuming his brain-so the new nickname only spurs on Harry's movements, and he licks him once again.

Harry's hips continue an unrelenting rhythm, as Louis' moans rise in octave. At this point in their fucking, the head board to their bed is continuously rapping against the wall, indicating to anyone within ear shot of what Harry and Louis are up to. Harry knows the moment Louis is about to come because he lets out a high pitched whimper.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." Louis babbles out. Harry slows his movements, and makes them more precise. Stroking into Louis slow but deep and hard.

"Come for me kitten." Harry demands with a grunt. That's all the invitation Louis needs before he's spilling all over his abdomen and Harry's.

His orgasm face brings Harry to his climax, and he spills his seed into the condom. "That was such a good fucking daddy." Louis praises. Harry can only grunt as a response, before he falls down beside Louis. Taking off the condom and throwing it away.

Silence permeates the air for a moment. And right when Harry has finally caught his breath, he's stunned still when he hears an uncharacteristically dark laugh leave Louis' lips.

"Well, would you look at that. I didn't actually have to kill anyone to get you in between my legs."

"Louise?" Harry chokes out.

"Obviously." Louise gruffs. She wipes some sweat off of Louis' face before saying, "That cock of yours is magical, isn't it daddy? Gave me the best fucking I could ever ask for."

"No. I fucked Louis, not you." Harry insists.

"I think you only fucked me." Louise taunts. "Isn't that right, puddin?" Her voice changes during that last part, and she sounds exactly like Louis when she says 'puddin'. Harry doesn't need any more confirmation to know that he's been tricked. When he thought he was fucking Louis, he was actually fucking Louise.

Anger surges through Harry, and he practically vibrates with it. He knows that he technically didn't cheat on Louis, but he still feels like he did, and the feeling of doing so is making him pissed off.

"Everything makes since now. Why you didn't want me to open you up, and why you called me 'daddy'. I should've known." Harry berates himself.

"You should've. You know, for someone who's supposed to be an intelligent criminal, you sure are easily tricked." Louise continues to taunt.

"Shut the fuck up before I kill you." Harry grits out.

Louise tsks before saying, "You can't do that. Because if you kill me, you'll be killing Louis in the process. And you don't want to do that, right?"

Harry pulls at his hair in distress and huffs out angry ragged breaths.

"Oh come on. Don't look so upset. You basically fucked Louis too. We're essentially one, or will be eventually. Soon, you won't be able to distinguish between the two of us." Louise admits.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Harry shouts then. His sudden outburst doesn't catch Louise by surprise. What does catch her by surprise though, is the strong hands that come up, and wrap themselves around Louis' throat. The large, pale hands effectively cutting off Louise' & Louis' airflow.

Harry, overridden by anger, continues to choke his lover. Constricting his hands around Louis' tan throat in a vice like grip. Louis' arms flail around as they try to push Harry off of him. Tan hands grasp, and push at pale ones but to no use because Harry won't release his hold. Louis' face turns a splotchy red as his body registers the fact that it's not getting the oxygen it needs.

Louis gasps for air, his lungs protesting as he does so. Tears form in his eyes as he looks up at the one he loves. The one he loves who's currently choking him to death. He doesn't know what he did to deserve his puddin's anger, and his confused state is making him scared. There's a moment when Louis gathers enough oxygen to murmur out one word.

"Puddin?" He lets that one whisper of a word escape his lips. His vision is beginning to turn blurry, and Louis knows that seconds from now, his vision will go completely black. He begins to wonder what spurred Harry's anger, when suddenly the pale hands of his lover are no longer on his throat.

The instant that air is allowed to flow freely within his body again, Louis tries to catch his breath.

"Louis?" Harry asks in disbelief.

Louis can only nod his head in affirmation. Words still a foreign concept to him, due to the lack of oxygen he had to endure moments before.

"How do I know it's really you, and not Louise?" Harry demands. His hands clenching into fists at his side.

Louis gasps, and brings is face towards Harry's. Their eyes bore into each other, and eventually Louis breathes out, "It's really me."

Harry can see nothing but sincerity in Louis' oceanic orbs. The once lifeless eyes inhabited by Louise, are gone, and in their place lay loving and bright eyes. Harry sighs in relief. For now, he has his Louis back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strokes chin in thought*


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will most likely be two more chapters left. I still need to write about their club date, after all.

Harry was sitting in his office a couple of days after the "incident" happened (you know where he fucked what he thought was his kitten but was actually some psychotic bitch who resided in his kitten's head) trying to get his life together. The incident has made Harry very restless, and very on edge. People called him crazy, people called him insane. Well Harry thinks he doesn't even come close to being as crazy as Louise. That bitch is not only crazy, but she's downright  _sick_ in the head. Like who does she think she is, calling Harry "daddy". That moniker should only be leaving Louis' lips, and Louis' lips alone. Which, now that Harry thinks about it, the name did technically come from Louis' lips, but the fact that his conscious was taken over by Louise when the word was uttered makes Harry fucking pissed. If Louise was an actual human, Harry would have tore her from limb to limb by now, before shedding her of her flesh piece by piece so that nothing of her would be left but scraps. But alas, Louise is not a real person, so the dismemberment of her body is a moot point.

Due to the incident leaving Harry on edge, he's recently failed in maintaining his authority over his criminal kingdom. A lot of small gangs are banding together to form rebellious groups. Rebellious groups that plan on killing Harry so that they can take his metaphorical throne. Harry would laugh at the concept, except he hasn't been much of a force in the criminal world these days, due to taking care of Louis. After finding out the Louise was more than a figment of Louis' imagination, Harry has spent a lot of time watching over him and not enforcing his rule over criminal society. Harry's not particularly angry at the realization, and he would never see Louis as a distraction, nor an obstacle, but he does realize that he needs to get back to work, and that Louis needs to pull his weight around here. Louis needs to do something. He can't just loaf around the house, he either needs to help Harry with maintaining his Clown Prince of Crime moniker, or help Paul, Liam, or Zayn with their work. It's time for Louis to make a name for himself, just like Harry has.

As if summoned by thought, there's a knock on Harry's office door. Before he can mutter "come in", Louis is walking purposefully into Harry's domain. The first thing Harry notices is that Louis looks likes he's dressed to go out somewhere. The second thing he notices, is that Louis' hair is now cut short, and styled into a quiff. What makes Harry's heart beat stop, and what makes his breath become short, is when he sees that Louis has dyed his hair. One half of his locks have been dyed a blood red, while the other half have been dyed a dark blue. Not only are these colors painting Louis' hair, but they're coated around Louis' eyes. Making his blue orbs look even brighter. There's a small heart that has been drawn under Louis' left eye, as well. The eye shadows that adorn each eye have been muddled a little bit; the colors having been dragged down to the apples of Louis' cheeks. The application of the eye shadows make it seem as if Louis is wearing a blue and red eye mask. And that in and of itself makes this mysterious aura radiate off of Louis' being. He looks breathtaking to say the least, and Harry is entranced for a moment or two as Louis walks up to his desk.

"Kitten you look gorgeous." Harry breathes out, before he asks, "Who gave you the makeover?"

Louis smiles wide at the compliment, and says, "Grimmy did. I know you mentioned that he usually does your hair, so I asked him if he could do mine. I wanted a completely new look so that I'd stop being recognized whenever we went out."

Aiden, or "Grimmy" is one of Harry's henchmen. Well henchmen is too strong of a word to use. He's more like an assistant. Grimmy does anything and everything that Harry asks him to do. He doesn't usually assist Harry with gang matters, but he is around if Harry needs him. Grimmy mostly tends to Harry's mansion, his cars, and does other assistant duties like get him dinner or clean his guns. Occasionally he'll cut Harry's hair and dye it the bright green that he loves, but more often than not Grimmy is tending to matters of Harry's estate.  

The Clown Prince of Crime nods at Louis' explanation. "Okay well remind me that I need to pay Grimmy for his work. Maybe double his pay because he did such a great job."

Louis practically preens under Harry's gaze and says, "I quite like Grimmy. He's fun."

Harry can wholeheartedly agree with that statement. Harry had found Grimmy one night when he was on his way home. His future assistant/henchman was sleeping on the sidewalk outside of a notorious bar. Harry had saw Grimmy laying on the ground, and had immediately known that he was homeless. His own childhood memories crept up in his mind, reminding Harry that he himself was once homeless after his mother died. The memories caused sympathy to strike within Harry, and next thing he knows, he's bringing Grimmy home with him, offering him a job, and welcoming him into his family of criminals and gang members. The rest is history. Grimmy is one of the good ones. Harry is glad that Louis finally met him.

He's about to express as much, when Louis beats him to the punch. "Puddin?" His voice is kind of tentative, and unsure as he fiddles with his hands, and avoids eye contact. Harry immediately perks up, concerned that Louis is hurt or feeling ill.

What comes out of his kitten's mouth catches him completely by surprise. "I want to help you with your work. I need to do something around here. I'm getting restless."

Harry nods, and tries to contain his thrill. "What did you have in mind?"

Louis smiles deviously before he says, "I want to help you and Paul. Be one of your henchmen or something."

Harry laughs brightly at the thought of Louis being one of his henchmen. "I would never make you do the work of one of my henchmen. You're too special, kitten. But you can definitely help me. Be my sidekick, if you will."

Louis' eyes brighten at the statement and he nods eagerly to confirm his approval.

"Great!" Harry beams. God, he adores his sugar so much. "How are you with guns?"

"I'm better!" Louis is quick to admit. "I've been practicing with Liam and Zayn."

"Oh you have, have you?" Harry teases. So beyond pleased that Louis is showing an interest in Harry's business, and an interest in actually learning how to wield and use a gun.

Louis nods frantically and flashes his shiny white teeth. He goes to say something more, but doesn't have a chance to when Paul is practically bombarding into Harry's office with a huff. The two stare at him with a mix of confusion and bewilderment. Paul doesn't give himself the chance to catch his breath before he says, "Sir. There's an emergency."

All teasing and playfulness leaves Harry's demeanor and a serious one takes its place. "What happened?"

"I've just received word from one of the affiliate gangs. There's a rebellious gang who are making plans to kill Louis tonight." Paul explains as he looks at Louis with sympathy.

Harry should have seen this coming. Some of the smaller gangs don't like the fact that Harry's time as been consumed by Louis. He should've known that they'd rebel by trying to kill his kitten. The thought makes him growl, low and deep.

"Sir if we leave now, we can catch them off guard." Paul advises quickly.

"Do you know where they reside?" Harry wonders. Hoping he doesn't have to go on a wild goose chase just to find these assholes.

"I do. I was told by the affiliate gang that they reside in an abandoned warehouse on the corner of Lincoln and Washington."

Harry nods at this information. If people plan on killing his kitten, then it looks like Harry will have to kill them first. He instructs Paul to get his car ready before he turns around to Louis. "Looks like your first job is tonight, kitten."

Louis nods with determination, and says, "Let's go."

"Wait." Harry pauses. "Are sure you want to do this? We can start off with a smaller job, first."

Harry doesn't even have the suggestion completely said before Louis is furiously shaking his head. "No, I want to do this. Louise wants me to do this too."

At the name, Harry remembers that he still has a big problem on his hands, and that he never apologized for hurting Louis that night. "Look, sugar. About the other night..."

"No." Louis blurts. "Don't apologize. I don't blame you, nor Louise. I know you were upset, and I understand why. I also know that you would never purposefully hurt me, so don't apologize. It is what it is. Me and Louise talked about it, and everything is fine."

Harry looks unsure. "You talked to Louise about it. Like had a full conversation with her?"

Louis nods. "I did. I know now that she is genuinely looking out for me, and wants to help me. I'm fine with her being apart of my conscience, and you should be too."

"How do I know she's not speaking to me right now, trying to be Louis?" Harry wonders.

Louis laughs, "She agreed to only come forth if I need her or summon her." Louis takes a deep breath. "Watch. Louise, come." Louis' whole demeanor changes as his conscience switches from him to Louise. When the switch is done, Louis opens his eyes to reveal lifeless orbs. A twangy drawl quickly follows with a, "Well hello there, hot stuff. Hows that cock of yours doing?"

Harry rolls his eyes, and says, "Okay, bring Louis back now."

Louise huffs in annoyance, before she does as she's told. Louis' bright, blue, alive eyes blink open a moment later, and he says, "See!"

Harry can only nod before he's motioning for them to leave. He tells himself to still keep an eye on Louis. He doesn't quite trust Louise yet, even though Louis seems to. When they reach Harry's garage, Paul is standing there with Harry's car keys. Him and Louis jump into his Lamborghini, and speed off towards the abandoned warehouse at record speed. Paul following behind them in a matte black SUV with Liam riding shotgun just in case Harry needs back up.

The four of them reach the corner of Lincoln and Washington in a matter of minutes. Their cars rolling to a stop a few yards from the warehouse. They quietly leave their cars and Harry hands Louis a pistol. "If you do good tonight kitten, I'll get you your own customized pistol."

Louis smiles brightly at Harry's statement and squeals in delight. He'd love his own customized pistol. He tells Harry as much. The Clown Prince of Crime not being able to hold back from kissing Louis. His kitten is just so damn cute.

Harry orders Paul to be his look out, then turns towards Liam. He orders Liam to hold back, and only intervene if Harry needs him too. Once everyone's got their orders, Harry and Louis enter the warehouse. Upon first glance, it seems as if the warehouse is completely empty. It's a little dark now, and the warehouse smells like rust, and mold. They quickly stalk there way through the abandoned building, until they hear voices coming from the second floor. Harry and Louis ascend the rickety old steps stealthily, and upon arriving on the second floor, they see a small huddle of men having a disagreement. Harry motions for Louis to stay behind him, and they listen in on the conversation.

"I don't now Pete. I don't like this plan."

"What's there not to like?"

"The plan doesn't seem very fool proof."

"Sure it is! We sneak onto The Joker's estate, kill all guards we see, break into his house and kill his little lovebird. Sounds easy peasy to me."

"I just don't think we'll get very far. The Joker's guards are very skilled."

"How skilled can they be when faced against a machine gun?"

Some men in the huddle make assenting noises. Another man, looks extremely unsure as he says, "You're fucking crazy Pete if you think this plan is ever going to work. The Joker has hundreds of henchmen. We'll never get away with this!"

"Calm down Jimmy. Since when did you become a pussy?"

"Fuck this. I'm out. If you all want to go on this suicide mission then go ahead. I prefer to be alive, so I'm out."

The other men don't say much as they watch Jimmy depart from their group. After a minute or two of silence, another man speaks up.

"We should've never included Jimmy in this. He can be such a little bitch sometimes."

Again, all men make assenting noises.

"Well, as I was saying, this plan is easy. We all know that when it comes down to it, the Joker doesn't know how to fight. We all know he just hides behind his guns and henchmen."

"Yeah take all of that away, and he's probably just a little pussy bitch." Another man agrees.

Harry growls at the statement, and steps forward while shouting out, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

All men in the huddle look up in shock and horror when they see Harry standing there with his gun cocked, and pointing it in their direction. "I believe someone had some thoughts on how I'm a pussy little bitch?" He questions as he smiles tauntingly at the small huddle of guys.

None of them speak up, nor answer Harry's question. "What? You can talk a lot of shit when I'm not around, but as soon as I show up the cat has got all of your tongues?"

The men shudder at the question and still remain silent. "Ah, I see how it is." Harry laughs giddily at the situation, and at the men that are cowering in fear. He aims his gun and shoots one of the men point blank in the forehead. His lifeless body slumps to the ground, while his blood splatters over everyone in the huddle.

"Want to speak now?" Harry wonders.

"Pl-Please." One of the men stutters in fear.

"Please what? Please don't kill you? Please don't dismember you? Please what?!" Harry shouts. He doesn't wait for a response before he's shooting two more guys, and killing them in seconds.

"We're sorry." One of the men cries out. His body shivering in distraught and horror.

"Sorry is for pussies." Harry laughs before he shoots that man in the heart a second later.

Now there's only two men left. The leader who Harry assumes created the plan to kill Louis and the guy he was arguing with at the beginning.

"I knew this plan was shit." The guy who was arguing before, whispers. He seems to have accepted his fate of death because he looks oddly calm and resolved. Harry suddenly has a thought. He whistles with his forefinger and thumb, and not seconds later, Liam is bounding up the stairs. He doesn't give the dead bodies one look before he's peering at Harry inquisitively and asking, "Yes, sir?"

"Tie up that man, and take him down to Paul. I'll decide his fate later."

Liam only nods as he does what he's told. Quickly binding the man's hands behind his back with a cable tie before hauling him downstairs. Now all that's left his Harry, Louis, and the leader-Pete.

"So you're the one who thought up this plan to kill my lover?" Harry questions nonchalantly.

"Fuck you." Pete grits out. "Your reign may not end today, or sometime soon, but it's coming. I'd swear my life on it. You'll eventually be nothing but shit under our shoes. Your name while be nothing but a joke soon enough."

"Is that so?" Harry questions with a smirk. "And who is going to end my reign, huh? You?"

"I don't know who it'll be but it will happen, and when it does I'll celebrate. You and I both know you have more enemies than allies. Everyone can't wait to get rid of you. I wouldn't be surprised if there's more gangs out there that are planning the same thing I am. You've ruled long enough, and it's time for you to make your exit in a coffin."

Harry yawns. Unconcern pouring out of every pore and crevice on his body. "I'm quite tired of hearing you speak. So, without further ado, baby doll will you do me the honors of killing this man?"

Louis, who had been silent up until then, comes to stand at Harry's side. Pete peers up at Louis and spits out an, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Harry smiles, "No, I'm not fucking kidding you. Before my kitten here blows your brains out, how does it feel knowing you're going to be killed by the same person you planned on killing first?"

Pete growls out a "Fuck you." before he becomes silent.

Harry takes that as his cue, and he turns to Louis. "Make it hurt, sugar."

Louis nods to show he understands Harry's request. He points the pistol at Pete's leg, and shoots there first. The man howls in pain when the bullet creates a hole in his leg. Harry squeals in delight at the sight and tells Louis, "Again! Shoot him again!"

Louis aims for the man's pelvis area this time, and blows his dick to pieces. Again, Pete howls in pain before his body slumps over and falls to the ground. The amount of blood that is now covering the floor is a good indication that Pete is dead, however just for good measure, Louis shoots Pete one more time. This time, the bullet blasts a whole in Pete's skull.

"That's for making plans to kill me, and for talking shit about my puddin." Louis exclaims as he spits on Pete's dead body. Harry's loud clapping pulls Louis' attention away from Pete's body and towards his puddin. "That was beautiful baby. I'm so proud of you."

Harry rushes over and kisses Louis deeply. Congratulating him on a job well done. The adrenaline in their bodies further spur their actions and their deep kiss turns heated as their tongues slide together.

"That was so hot." Harry pants in between kisses. He pulls Louis' hand down to his pelvic area and presses it against his crotch. "Do you feel that? That's what you do to me Louis. You make me so hard."

Louis can clearly feel Harry's large and engorged cock that's hardening more and more by the second as he palms him through his pants. His own cock hardens as Harry let's out moans and pants.

Louis falls to his knees, suddenly feeling the urge to give Harry the best blow job he's ever had. When he reaches out to unbutton Harry's pants, his hand is stopped.

"I wanna fuck you, kitten. Right here, right now."

Louis doesn't hesitate a second before he's agreeing to Harry's wishes, and shedding himself of his clothes. Maybe Louis' high off of adrenaline, maybe he wants to please Harry further so that he receives even more praise, maybe his love for Harry is officially make him insane. Louis doesn't know what the reason is, all he does know is that he wants Harry to fuck him. And fuck him good. He doesn't care that there's half a dozen dead bodies pooling blood on the floor around them. He wants Harry's cock, and he wants it now.

Louis is completely naked soon enough, and practically pounces on Harry when the Clown Prince of Crime finally does release his cock from his pants. He pushes Harry to sit on the floor. When Harry's fully seated, Louis straddles him and reaches behind himself to rub Harry's cock between his arse cheeks.

"I want to ride you." Louis breathes out.

"Okay kitten, but it needs to be quick." Harry agrees. Their tongues meet once more as Louis guides Harry's cock to his entrance. Harry pushes his member in inch by inch. Happy to realize that Louis is pretty loose and doesn't need to prepped. Once Harry's cock is fully sheathed within Louis, the smaller lad begins to move his hips at a hypnotic pace. The walls of his hole thoroughly stroke Harry's cock as Louis moves up and down. They're both so turned on that their kisses turn messy quickly. While they were once massaging each other's tongues, now their mouths are just trying to lick and suck and any part of the other's body that they can reach.

Harry's hands remain planted on Louis' arse cheeks as he meets Louis' movements with his own. Thrusting up, when Louis trusts down. "Keep moving like that kitten, and I'll be coming in no time." Harry praises.

The air around them is starting to smell like rotting flesh due to the dead bodies that are surrounding Louis and Harry as they fuck. The smell isn't powerful yet, but it does linger in the air. Surprisingly the smell doesn't make Louis nauseous. It only spurs his movements.

"Fuck, puddin. Your cock..." Louis moans out.

"Yeah baby doll. You like my cock? Like riding it?" Harry questions hotly into Louis' ear.

"Yes daddy, I love riding your cock." Louis admits unashamedly as his movements turn sloppy. "Gonna come."

"Come for me." Harry whispers.

"I want you to come on the dead bodies." Louis voices next. His words sounding wrecked with pleasure.

"Yes, kitten. Anything for you." Harry agrees. He bites down particularly hard at Louis' pulse point, and the action makes the smaller lad shiver right before his load is shooting up between them.

Louis' orgasm is strong, and leaves him disoriented for a moment. He does't realize that Harry has slipped out of him until he calls out, "Come watch, sugar."

Louis gets dressed, and walks the extremely short distance over to where Harry is standing. His cock in his hands as he strokes it feverishly. After several strokes, Harry is coming with Louis' name on the tip of his tongue. His come spurting out of his cock before it lands on the dead bodies that lay at Harry's feet.

Louis revels at the sight. Thinks the dead bodies are lucky to be graced with Harry's come.

"Next time, let's make them watch us fuck before we kill them." Louis suggests.

Harry smiles, bright and wide. "I like where your mind is at, baby doll." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay wow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the last chapter.....for now anyways. There will be a sequel for this fic, but if I'm honest-the sequel won't be started anytime soon.
> 
> So please, enjoy this last chapter. Read it very slowly so that you can savor every last bit of it....and yeah, I'll see you all soon.
> 
> In the meantime, don't hesitate to check out my other fics. I have a whole assortment of fics to tide you over until the sequel for "Sugar & Spice" begins.

About a week later, Louis wakes up to find a precariously placed box sitting on his chest. The box is black, with a red ribbon wrapped around it while a red bow sits on top. His curiosity gets the best of him, and Louis immediately sits up to open his present. He has a pretty good idea as to who gave him this present, but it's not until he actually opens it that he realizes the present is in fact from his puddin'.

Louis can't help but let out a gasp as he peers down at the item that's been nestled in a bed of red velvet, within the box. He lets his warm fingers glide over the cold metal of the item. Letting his nerve endings feel out every ridge, and crevice of his present. Louis picks up his present, and turns it over to inspect all sides of it. His puddin' has finally gifted him with his own personalized gun. It's a revolver that's been personally painted and created, just for Louis.

There's gold detailing that trails down the barrel of the gun, in the shapes of diamonds. The gun itself sits on an all white handle, and the cylinder that holds the bullets are encrusted with the gold lettering of the words "Hate" and "Love". The Joker's emblem is emblazoned in gold in between the handle and the cylinder. And lastly, the revolver's trigger has been gold encrusted as well. The gun is gorgeous, perfect. It's everything Louis imagined his first gun gifted to him by the Joker, would be. This revolver is officially his pride and joy now. Feeling a sense of thankfulness, and adoration, Louis gets out of bed, not paying any mind to the fact that he's only dressed in a pair of satin panties, and ventures down to Harry's office. He thankfully doesn't run into any henchmen, and when he reaches Harry's closed office doors, he pushes them open without bothering to knock. Louis figures he's earned the right to have 24/7 access to Harry no matter if he's in a business meeting or not. So Louis doesn't hesitate to stride into Harry's office, a happy smile lighting his features.

Upon hearing the doors to his office open and footsteps approaching him, Harry looks up from his paper work. A smug smirk painting his face as he sees Louis standing before him with his present tucked safely in his hand.

"I see you got my present, kitten."

Louis nods eagerly, then says, "It's beautiful."

Harry's smirk only grows. "I'm going to assume you like it, then?"

Louis sighs endearingly before he walks up to Harry and perches in his lap. Straddling his green haired lover. "I love it."

Harry places his two hands on Louis' bare thighs before nodding. "Good. You can use it for the first time, tonight."

Louis perks up at the prospect of being able to use his new gun and asks, "What's going on tonight?"

Harry begins to stroke Louis' thighs as he says, "I've got a meeting down at my new club in the city. I figured after you helped me take care of business, we could go on a date."

"Yes. A hundred percent yes." Louis agrees immediately. The idea of going on a date with Harry making him excited and jittery.

"It's settled then. Be ready by nine, sugar. And wear your finest dress." Harry finalizes.

Louis nods once, then places his gun down on Harry's desk. "You've been so good to me." He whispers in Harry's ear.

Louis can feel Harry's smirk press into the side of his face. "Well you've been a good boy, kitten. A very good boy."

Louis begins to unbutton Harry's shirt as he says, "Let me show you my appreciation for everything you've done for me."

Harry grips Louis' waist firmly, and pulls him close. So close to where their bodies are pressed against one another's, not a space left between them. "And how will you do that?" Harry challenges.

Louis can only smile as he says, "Fuck me against this desk. Right here, right now."

Harry doesn't have to be told twice. He lifts Louis up, and splays his lover out over his desk. Knocking over papers, and electronics that are only in the way. Harry immediately shoves two fingers within Louis' wet mouth and orders him to suck. Not wanting to waste anytime in fucking his kitten. As Louis is sucking Harry's two fingers, the Clown Prince of Crime sheds Louis' panties off of him, and discards them off to the side.

When Harry's fingers are sufficiently wet enough, he withdrawals them from Louis' mouth, and inserts one of them into Louis' tight heat. "I want it ruff." Louis moans out as Harry fucks him with one finger. The demand spurs Harry's movements, and he fucks Louis with his finger harder. Quicker.

Due to Louis' ministrations, Harry's shirt is already unbuttoned, so when Louis moans that he's had enough preparation, Harry merely unbuttons his pants. Sliding his cock out from where it was sheathed within his boxers. He fucks into Louis with one swift movement. Louis cries out at the sudden, thick intrusion of Harry's cock, but his cries soon turn into wails of pleasure as Harry fucks him ruffly. Louis' back is rubbing against the hard and unforgiving surface of the desk as Harry fucks him with a speed Louis hasn't encountered before.

Harry's grunts, Louis' moans, and the sound of skin slapping on skin are the only things that can be heard for a while. Harry hikes up one of Louis' legs so that he can get a better angle while fucking him. This angle ensuring that Louis' prostate gets hit continuously.

"Yes, puddin'. Fuck." Louis groans out when his prostate is hit hard during one of Harry's particularly ruff upstrokes.

"You're taking my cock so well, kitten. You always do." Harry praises, making Louis preen.

The pleasure that Harry is providing him is sinful, but Louis knows he'll need something more to make him climax. A thought occurs to him then, and before he can let his lust filled mind determine whether this would be a good idea or not, Louis blurts out, "Choke me, puddin'. Fuck, choke me."

Harry's movements falter at the demand, but he doesn't questions it as his hands go to wrap around Louis' pretty and tan jugular. His first squeeze is hesitant, and nothing Louis wants. "Harder, puddin'. Choke me harder."

Harry can only obey Louis' request, so he squeezes around Louis' jugular with purpose this time. His thumbs pressing into Louis' pulse point. The rewarding moan Louis lets out, reassures Harry that this is pleasurable for him and not hurting him. After applying a little more pressure to Louis' throat, his kitten comes with a shout of his nickname.

"Puddin!"

Harry fucks Louis through his orgasm and right before he himself comes, he pulls out of Louis and tugs at his cock a few times. After a third tug, Harry finally comes. Spilling his sperm all over Louis' chest and abdomen. Louis trials a finger through Harry's come lazily as he comes down from his high, staring at Harry as if he hung the moon.

Harry can't help but to lean down and kiss Louis deeply. Passionately. Their tongues meeting for an intimate dance. They both moan into the kiss, before they separate. "You surprise me everyday, kitten." Harry pants out.

Louis sits up on the desk before saying, "Good." And Harry can't help himself when he leans in again to kiss Louis once more. This one more ruff than the last. He can never get enough of his kitten. His sweet like sugar lover.

When Louis goes to deepen the kiss, Harry has to pull away. "As much as I'd like to fuck you against this desk all day, I should really get back to work, kitten."

Louis actually pouts as he jumps off the desk, and pulls his panties back on. But he acquiesces anyway. "Okay..."

Harry smirks. "Go. Get some rest before tonight. You're going to need it."

Louis' pout is immediately wiped off his face as a smile takes over. Being reminded of what the night has in store for them has reignited Louis' excitement, and childlike enthusiasm. He kisses Harry farewell, before skipping out of his office, and back to their room. Thinking that he could use a nap before tonight's events.

****

At around eight-thirty, Harry comes up to their bed room to see Louis sitting at the edge of the bed, loading his gun with platinum bullets. "Almost ready, kitten?" He asks as he begins to shed his own clothing in hopes of taking a shower before he gets dressed for the night.

Louis holds up his gun proudly, and says "Yep!" He stands up from the bed then, and Harry can finally get a good look at what Louis' wearing for the night. And to say his breath is taken away would be an understatement. "You look gorgeous, kitten." Harry compliments, as Louis blushes.

Louis' wearing a gold and brown argyle styled slinky dress that drapes over his curves sinfully. His makeup has been done to where a dark smoky eye coats his blue orbs, and red lipstick slicks his lips. He's got some of Harry's jewelry on, including one of his gold watches that settles around his bicep, and one of Harry's gold chains that says "Joker" hanging around his neck. Louis finished off his outfit with a gold pair of heels adorning each foot.

"Thanks. Louise helped pick out the outfit, and Zayn did my makeup." Louis admits as he twirls around. Harry immediately taking notice of how snug the dress fits around his ass.

"Well tell Louise I owe her a thanks, and I should start paying Zayn more." Harry says seriously. Louis giggles at Harry's words and reminds him that they have twenty minutes left before they have to head out.

Harry takes a quick shower, reapplies his own makeup, makes sure his hair is gelled back, and gets dressed in a white button up with black dress pants, all in the span of fifteen minutes. Louis would be shocked, but Harry is effortlessly handsome, so the display of getting ready in such a short amount of time doesn't faze him.

Once Harry ensures that Louis' gun is loaded properly, and his own guns are nestled in their holsters that settle around Harry's broad shoulders, they descend the stairs and meet Liam by the garage. Liam compliments Louis on his outfit, before asking Harry what the plan is.

"I want you to ride in a separate car. Should anything happen, I want you to come back here. I'll take care of kitten should something happen. Hopefully everything will go smoothly and we can have a date afterwards."

Liam nods once before he jumps into one of Harry's many black SUVs. Harry and Louis get into his chrome Lamborghini, and speed off with Liam in tow.

The new club they're going to is partially owned by Harry, so they have no problem with getting in even with their concealed firearms. The interior of the club looks and smells expensive. There is gold dripping from every surface and crevice in this place. Louis is stunned. The dance floor is a raised platform of glass tiles that are lit up with bright lights beneath it. Gold chandeliers hang sporadically throughout the club, and booths are sectioned off with strings of gold jewels to give the illusion of privacy.

There are people milling about everywhere. Sipping on cocktails and talking animatedly. There's a heavily based song currently playing, that rattles the floor and vibrates through Louis. He follows Harry as he's led to a private booth, Liam choosing to stand by Harry's side like a good guard does. Louis and Harry sit, and have their first drink of the evening that's immediately brought over  to them by a waitress wearing a tight cocktail dress. It's apparently the club's signature drink, and once she drops them off, Harry tells her to not bother them for the rest of the night.

After taking a sip, Harry pats Louis on the knee and says, "Go dance, kitten. But stay close."

Louis does as he's told excitedly. The music thrumming through his veins, and pumping his adrenaline. As Harry watches Louis twirl, and dance across the dance floor, he tells Liam to keep an eye on Louis while he has his meeting with a Mafia don. Liam easily agrees and Harry sighs with relief as he settles back into the gold booth.

The two don't have to wait long before the Mafia don is walking up to their booth.

"We finally meet." The Mafia don exclaims as he reaches out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry ignores the pleasantry. He isn't here for niceties.

"Nah, he don't shake hands." Liam explains before barking out, "Sit down, have a drink." The Mafia don does as he's told, and takes a seat right in front of Harry.

"Hey J. On behalf of all the Mafias, welcome back. I was sent to personally thank you. You're making us good money, and we're making you good money-"

The Mafia don's spiel is cut off when Harry barks out a menacing laugh. "Are you sweet talking me?" He places his hand, the one that has a smile tattooed on it, over his mouth and continues to laugh in the Mafia don's face. "I love this guy!" He exclaims to Liam suddenly. Nothing but bite, and annoyance in his tone. "He's so intense!"

Liam and Harry continue to laugh at the Mafia don's expense. Watching as he gets flustered. Fear passing through his orbs. In order to break Harry's forceful gaze, the Mafia don turns his head towards the dance floor. Instantly seeing the Joker's lover who is notoriously known throughout Gotham now. He doesn't know the guy's name, but he does know that the Joker is one luck man. The Mafia don chooses to voice this, in hopes of getting on Harry's good side.

"You're a lucky man. You got a bad bitch."

Something akin to rage, fires up in Harry after hearing this Mafia don refer to Louis as a "bitch". His hand trembles as he gestures to Louis out on the dance floor and says, "Oh that he is. He's the fire in my loins. The itch in my crotch! The one, the only, Louise Quinn!"

Harry shouts out that last part. Choosing to alter Louis' name to conceal is true identity, just in case. He whistles then, signaling Louis to come over. Harry is mesmerized as he watches Louis prance across the dance floor before jumping onto their gold booth. "Oh come to daddy." He practically moans.

Louis smiles at Harry, and questions "Puddin?"

Harry grabs a hold of Louis' arm and says, "Listen, you are my gift to this handsome guy right here." Harry gestures to the Mafia don dramatically, then continues by saying, "You belong to him now."

Louis giggles at the charade Harry is doing. Louis knows Harry would never give him over to someone else, so this must all be a game that they're playing with this Mafia don. Which is fine with Louis, he loves games. He saunters over to the Mafia don dramatically. Purring as he sits in the Mafia don's lap. "You're cute." he says seductively. Wanting to play up this charade to please Harry.

"You want me? I'm all yours."

"I don't want no beef." The Mafia don explains. Looking between Louis and Harry, unsure.

"You don't want no beef?" Harry mocks, then laughs is notoriously haunting chuckle. 

"Why? What's wrong? You don't want me?" Louis questions hotly. "Fine then don't waste my time." He removes himself from the Mafia don's lap, and perches on the other side of the booth, waiting for Harry to finish his little game.

The Mafia don sighs. "This is your boy." he tries to further explain.

But Harry's heard enough, and is fed up with this guy continuously insulting his kitten, so he exclaims, "That's right!" before shooting a bullet straight through the guy's head. His body slumps over instantly, and blood pools from his head in streams. It takes two seconds before the club is alight with screams of horror, everyone running in all different directions in hopes of escaping.

"Guess it's time to go." Harry announces. He tells Liam to get out of here, and go home. He then grabs Louis' arm, and hauls him through the club, taking a secret passage way that leads them to his car without having to go back out the front entrance. Louis has just settled into his seat, hearing the police sirens blare from the front of club, where they had arrived not minutes before. Harry's about to settle into the drivers seat as well, when he hears "Freeze!"

Both of their heads turn to see a police officer standing there with a gun pointed at Harry's back. Harry pulls out his own gun quickly, and shoots the officer in the shoulder. Effectively making the officer drop his weapon. Harry doesn't waste anymore time, and jumps into his car, speeding away from the scene of the crime.

He's easily going a hundred miles per hour as he speeds through the streets of Gotham. Louis laughing at the turn of events the entire way. He encourages Harry to run through red lights, yelling out, "Do it puddin!" and then giggling mercilessly when they narrowly avoid getting into car crashes.

Right when Harry thought he could slow down and begin the journey home, police lights flash in his rear view mirror, and a siren blares loudly.

"Ugh. Stupid fucking police!" Louis yells out, as he grabs his gun. "You're ruining date night!" Harry can only laugh darkly as Louis tries to shoot at the police car from his perch in the passenger seat. Harry is too distracted with laughing at Louis' antics, that he misses the sign that says "Road closed" and next thing they both know, Harry's accidentally driving off of a pier. The car diving nose first into a frigid cold bay. Louis barely having time to yell out, "No, puddin!" before they crash into the water.

Louis, due to not having worn his seat belt, jerks forward upon impact and smashes his head upon the roof of the car. The impact his head makes, makes Louis dizzy and disoriented. His survival instincts kick in then, and his body begins to swim towards the surface of the bay once it escapes the car through the busted front windshield.

Upon reaching the surface, Louis splutters and tries desperately to obtain air in his lungs. He paddles over towards the dock, his brain still fuzzy and his eye sight still disoriented. Somehow he's able to haul himself onto the dock, but due to his disorientation, he doesn't even notice when police cars arrive, their lights flashing and their sirens blaring.

Louis has no where to run, nor turn to, once he finally realizes that there are police surrounding him from all sides. Every cop pointing pistols at him. Louis knows he's screwed, that he's officially been captured by the police. But that's not what makes his heart stop. What makes his pumping appendage stop, is the realization that Harry is not beside him. The realization that his puddin' is nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, comments, or if you have any concerns then please don't hesitate to message me about them. My inbox is always open, and I always make sure to reply in a timely manner.
> 
> Besides that, this is it for now folks. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! Thank you.


End file.
